Betrothed
by Kendo Baby
Summary: All this started way back, when Tyson's dad and my dad met in college, and became the best of friends. Personally, I wish they never met at all. Because, that meeting in the college library would eventually lead up to me and Tyson's engagement. Together.
1. Prologue

**Welcome everyone! I'm so happy that I finally made this story! I've been so wrapped up in my current story The Beyblade II: The Possessor and I need a break from it, so here you go!**

**Betrothed**

**Prologue**

My dad sucks. Seriously, I am not talking to him ever again.

Let me tell you about my father, Katsuro Tatibana, a money making weasel. He tries every trick in the book to get money fast, easy, and without any help from anyone. Sure, he may be a movie producer, but like my dad always says, with producing, its either feast or famine. And, let me tell you, he really means it.

But, I should be grateful. After all, he's the one who took care of me when I was young. My mom died when my brother Eric was born. Me, my 17 sister Sora, and my 19 year old sister Sakura were devastated for months. And, me being 7 and all didn't understand why she couldn't be saved. Hospitals could do anything, and everybody else was so gloomy to talk about it. But now, I still don't know why she died, and I'm afraid if I ask again, it might make us all sad like before.

Anyway, back to the point. Usually, my dad's schemes are none of my business. I mean, sure, he sometimes embarrasses me in public and stuff with his money grubbing ways, but at least I know he'll fail. Like always; and I always hope that one day, he'll realize what a person he's trying to be, and how dumb he's being.

But, unfortunately, I'm not that lucky.

This is the main reason why I'm such a good student. I never want to be like my dad, with the whole money thing. I want to be something that I know that I'd enjoy, like a teacher or a doctor. Or, if I'm lucky, maybe a beyblader. But, obviously Tyson and the others won't teach me.

Well, whatever. Maybe I should go back to the beginning. Then you'd probably understand where I'm coming from.

"Hilary, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Miss Kincaid, during class. I was busy reading my textbook, while the others were crowded around Tyson's desk, listening intently about his latest victory. Lately, I've lain off Tyson. It's his problem if he wants to slack off. But, I do think that it's wrong of his to take the whole class with him.

Everybody looked up at Miss Kincaid, then to me, giving me a suspicious look. The teachers never ask to talk to me, since I've never been in trouble before. In fact, I've never been to the detention room either. Even Tyson's paused in his story, and looked up at me, sending a '_what did you do'_ look at me, which by the way, I use on him all the time.

I ignore his look, and walk up to Miss Kincaid, sitting at her desk, with papers all over her desk. I look closely at them, subtly of course, and realize they were last week's tests. The first one on the desk belonged to some girl in our class named Maya, who had a huge, totally obvious crush on Tyson. There were red marks all over it, and her grade was a 58. Ouch.

"Hilary, I need you to tutor the students." She said quietly. Miss Kincaid was never a real teacher; all demanding and mean. Which is the exact reason I looked at her like she had two heads.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I whisper. I didn't want the class to overhear. But, I doubt they will, since they're back into Tyson's story.

"It's just that…except for you and Kenny, everyone here failed the test last week." She explained, leaning closer to me, so that nobody would hear. Obviously, she isn't too observant. "And, as you're well aware, we have exams in about a month, and if this keeps on happening, then the class will fail."

I sighed and looked around the room. If everyone studied better, and stopped wasting time with their video games, and beyblade stuff, then none of this would be happening. Honestly, I hate being the mature one in the class!

"Fine," I said, "who do I tutor first?" I hope it was someone easy, like Mark, the funny Korean, or something.

Miss Kincaid played with her fingers, and mumbled a name. She really liked to beat around the bush, doesn't she? "Tyson's first. And, since he's the one who…needs the most help, so…it would be appreciated if you could finish with him ASAP." She finished. The bell rang over us, and everyone sat in their seats for homeroom. Miss Kincaid stood up in front of the class, with me behind her.

"Class, I have the results for your last test, and let me say that it's not that good. So, I have decided to have Hilary tutor each of you. Individually, of course." She stated. Miss Kincaid has always been kind of…shy, but today, she isn't. Probably because she knows that she won't have to deal with them, since its Friday.

Ah…Friday, my favorite day! Today is the day where I don't have to study! Yeah, I do hate studying, you know! I am human. Plus, I get to go home, relax, talk with my sisters, and play with Eric.

Back to the story….The class groaned largely and Tyson stood up defiantly, his eyes burning with anger and his finger pointing at me. "This was all your idea, wasn't it?" he asked angrily. He hated the idea of opening a textbook, let alone get a tutor.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Like I would want to tutor you anyway. You're a lost cause. But, seeing as you're my first student, I suggest you shut up." I tell him. He's so full of himself, I swear.

We argued some more, and he finally gave up and agreed to come to my house today. Obviously, Tyson wasn't too happy, but once I told him I'd bake him cookies afterwards, he couldn't refuse. His stomach is his weakness. I'm surprised his enemies didn't try to persuade him with food.

"I'm home!" I called into the house, as Tyson and I entered the room. We took off our shoes, and entered the foyer, and into the living room, until Sakura called me and Tyson into the kitchen.

"Hi, Hilary. Oh, welcome Tyson!" said Sakura cheerfully. Tyson smiled at her, and bowed to her, and she bowed back respectfully. Sakura is always like that; all happy towards everyone, no matter what kind of situation she's in. Sakura's been like my mother figure since mom died, and it's great and all, but who's her mother figure?

"Hi, Sakura. Tyson, help yourself if you want something to eat." I told Tyson, and he grinned at me, and started to raid our fridge. Sakura laughed, but I rolled my eyes. Nobody told him to make himself at home.

"Oh, and Tyson, your father is in the living room with Dad." Said Sakura, going back to the stove to cook. Tyson choked on whatever he was eating, and choked our, "Dad is in there?"

Sakura nodded, and resumed her cooking. I was so surprised. What would my dad have to say to Mr. Granger, the famous bit beast archeologist? I glanced at Tyson and by the look on his face-he's so transparent-, he's probably thinking the same thing.

"Well, come on! Let's go!" I exclaimed happily, grabbing Tyson's arm, and dragging him away from the fridge to the living room, where I heard talking and laughing. I was so excited! Tyson has told me so much about his dad, and I haven't seen him since I was about ten years old.

I walked into the living room, and pushed Tyson ahead of me. I went outside, to let him have a reunion with his dad before I come in. After all, he should see him first. I heard laughing, and I recognized Tyson's dad's laughing anywhere. It was so friendly and compassionate and warm.

"Where's Hilary?" asked my dad, and I took that as my cue to come in. I strolled in, and saw my dad sitting in the couch opposite to the one of Tyson and his dad. I smiled warmly at Mr. Granger, and went over to him to give him a hug. He smiled back and patted me on the shoulder and said, "My, hasn't she grown? She's so pretty." I blushed furiously, and sat in the couch beside my dad. Nobody has ever called me pretty. Yes, maybe cute, but never pretty. And, I've never been one to put on large amounts of makeup, since they might make me look cheap, or _easy,_ which I'm clearly not. I've never had a boyfriend!   
_  
That probably has to do with the fact that I don't_ _hang with the girls anymore, _I thought, as the three men-actually, make that 2 men and one boy-chatted about Tyson's ongoing, rising career. _All of the others had boyfriends before…_

_Plus, it's not like I make an effort anyway. I don't want a boy coming after me and ruining my chances at life and success. Even if I'm wasting my teen years._

"So, Hilary, what have you been up to these past few years." Asked Mr. Granger, snapping me out of my thoughts, and into reality. I was about to say something, until Tyson spoke up.

"Well, she's turned into a nerdy, bossy, Ms. Know-it-all, witch." Said Tyson, earning a smack in the head from his dad. "Respect her!" he commanded. Finally, somebody to teach him some manners.

I ignored his comment, and decided to answer for myself. "Nothing much, just studying and training Tyson and his team." I replied happily.

"Yes, I've heard about how you've been taking good care of my boy." He smiled. I blushed lightly, and nodded slightly, mumbling a "I try my best." If only he knew how hard and stubborn he can be…

Tyson muttered something, and I forced myself not to go over there and smack him. I haven't been on his back recently, and he's been trying to get me to crack. Like I'd waste my time on him anyhow.

"What did you come here for, Dad?" asked Tyson. I must admit, that was the smartest thing he said today, seriously. His dad stroked his chin thoughtfully, as if thinking if he should tell us or not. He looked at my dad, and my dad nodded solemnly.

"Dad…what's going on?" I asked him. Something is definitely wrong here…I can feel it. My dad is never this serious, unless it benefits him. I better not be part of his money making schemes!

"Hil, honey, did you know that me and Tyson's dad knew each other since our freshman year in college?" asked my dad randomly. Tyson and I sweat dropped, and Mr. Granger just nodded.

"Yeah…and…"I started, letting my dad know that he should continue. My dad sighed.

"And, we made a promise to each other. This promise bonded us to each other, and kept us friends. Plus, we've always wanted to merge families, anyway." Said my dad. Yeah, Dad. Real helpful!

Wait a minute… merge families….does that mean…

"Dad, you're not saying that Tyson and I…"I lost my voice, when my dad nodded his head. My eyes started to water slightly as my anger rose and my blood boiled. My face turned red, a clear indication that I wasn't happy. Not in the least.

"How could you! You're so selfish! I am so not…doing this!" I cried angrily. I glared at Tyson and watched his confused face. Doesn't he understand that we're now….that we're…?

I stormed out of the room, not before glaring at my dad once more. I knew there was no point in talking to him about this. I mean, he's Katsuro Tatibana, the most stubborn, selfish, money-grubbing person alive. And, once he said promised something, he'd keep that promise until it was fulfilled.

I ran up the stairs, pounding on the steps. I ran to my room, slammed the door hard, and sat down angrily on my bed. My dad just ruined my life. And I'm not even exaggerating. It's all over for me. I'll never find my soul mate, my one true love, my _love._

"What!" I heard Tyson yell downstairs. I snorted; **now** he gets it.

_Too late though, _I thought, _its not we can go back in time to stop our dads from making us…_

I gulped, and said the words I never thought I'd say. "I'm engaged to…Tyson."

**That's it! Please review; I have great plans for this story!**

Kendo Baby


	2. Diaries and Believed Friends

**I want to let everyone know that a) I don't own beyblade, b) I got this idea from Ranma ½ and The Princess Diaries, and c) this story is Ty/Hil with Kai/Hil friendship moments.**

**Chapter 1: Diaries and Believed Friends**

**Friday, September 29, 2006, My Room, 8 pm**

I didn't bother to say goodbye to Tyson and his dad when they left. Actually, I think it was only Mr. Granger who left now, since Tyson had stormed out of the house right after he realized that we're engaged.

We're engaged…it's still so hard to get used to it. I mean, I bet if you told me that I would be engaged to Tyson about a year ago, I would laugh at you and declare you crazy; seriously. What would possess our fathers to make such a promise, anyway?

But, it's not like I would ask my dad anyways. Not after this little…drama. He'll be lucky if I ever talk to him by the time I'm in university.

As I was thinking this, there was a knock at the door. "If it's you, Dad, go away." I said angrily. I had a feeling it wasn't my dad though; he was smart enough to know that you shouldn't go near Hilary Tatibana when she's angry.

"It's me." Said the person behind the door. I knew it was Sakura immediately, not only when because of her voice, because whenever I was down, or sick, or both, she would always come to me with pastries. It was like she was psychic, or something.

Sakura came into the room, and sat beside me on my bed. She handed me the plate with cinnamon buns on it, and I eagerly took it. Sakura's food was always good; mine were the exact opposite, disgusting and nasty. But, I would never try and tell anyone that.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry, Hil." Said Sakura sympathetically. She and Tyson were the only people in the world that I would allow to call me Hil. I don't know why, though…

"Yeah, well, my life is basically over." I reply, taking a bite out of my icing covered cinnamon bun. Sakura shook her head, and smiled at me like I was child. Personally, I love that smile. Everyone gives me so much responsibility, and she's the only one who sees me as I want to be seen; an overly-smart teenager who needs someone to look up to.

"No, it's not. Tyson does seem like a nice child. And he has a large appetite, too." Giggled Sakura. I groaned slightly. If she saw how Tyson eats, even **she** would be disgusted.

"Sakura, my life is over. Now I won't be able to meet my soul mate, and I'll be stuck with Tyson forever!" I cried suddenly, letting my emotions go. I can't see myself with Tyson forever! I mean, he's not…we're not, you know, in love or nothing…

Sakura sighed and looked at me, with an amused expression on her face. She handed me a book, which was a peachy pink color with my name in black. "Here, Hil. You might need this." She said, before leaving the room with an empty plate.

This is the origin of you, my dear diary. I asked Sakura later about you, and she said that I need to learn to communicate my feelings better, and if I can't open up to people, I'll have to do it through writing, which sounds like a complete waste of time. I have to study, and I have to take care of Eric, plus all my class president work I need to do.

God, my life just can't get any worse.

**Saturday, September 30, 2006, Park, 6 pm**

Please excuse my last statement. Yes, indeed, my life can get worse. Way worse. Well, this might not be the worse thing, but besides the whole engagement thing, it is the worst.

Tyson told the team we're engaged.

See? I told you so. Not only does one certain beyblader have a big stomach, he also has a big mouth, too. We are totally not compatible, and I am willing to prove that to my father and Mr. Granger. But for now, all I want to do is try to survive this year.

Anyway, let me tell you what happened. As usual, I went to Tyson's house for practice. Not a big thing, right? Well, it does. Get into a big thing, I mean. When I get there, I see Tyson's grandfather.

"Hi, grandpa!" I say happily to him, trying to hide the fact that I'm engaged to his grandson. He looks at me for a bit, before answering "Hey home girl." which is kind of strange, because he always is so happy and cherry. And now, it's like he's just trying to finish off with some obstacle, you know?

I shrug it off and head inside. After all, Tyson's grandfather is one 'whack man' anyways. Once I get inside though, I hear Tyson talking.

"I can't believe it! She is such a know it all, and I'm stuck with her!" he exclaims. I don't enter yet, so I decide to stay outside and listen to what he's saying.

"Dude, I can't imagine it. You and Hilary engaged? It's too funny." Says Ray, followed by sounds of laughter by him, Max, and Kenny. Tyson mutters something else, and they laugh all over again.

Immediately, I start to panic. Should I go in and beat up Tyson? Should I run away and never come back? I sigh dejectedly, and made me way out of the dojo.

So, you see, Diary. This is why my life is bad. Not only has my father betrayed me, my own friends are talking trash about me! Well, I thought they were my friends, anyway. They did tell me I was part of the team, after all. I am such a gullible idiot, believing them.

All this is my dad's fault, I thought. He knew how much I hated Tyson, and he knew that I was friends with the Bladebreakers. And now, this whole engagement thing has drifted me apart from them…

**Same day, at home, almost midnight**

Kai had come to see me at the park. He told me that the others weren't talking trash about me, and that they were just saying how unusual it is.

"Tell me about it." I tell him back. Obviously, the great Kai Hiwitari has to know that I despise Tyson. A lot. With almost every fiber of my being. Almost being the key word.

Kai sighed and sat down next to me. Sometimes I think Kai would be a great catch if he talked, you know? Besides the occasional comment here and there. He's actually quite handsome, if you forget about the other stuff.

But, I shouldn't be checking out other guys, since I am engaged, after all.

"Hilary, don't be stubborn. He likes you; you like him, its plain obvious with someone for a brain and at least one eye." Said Kai tiredly. I guess I would be tired of our fights and bickering, too. But, hey, he's the one who's always wrong.

I scoffed at him. "Kai, I always thought you had good judgment. Turns out I'm wrong." I said sarcastically, and he didn't take it too well. He simply got up, and started to leave.

"Kai, wait. I'm sorry, okay? But you wouldn't like it if you were suddenly engaged without any notice or consent from anyone." I explained sadly, getting up from my seat on the park bench. Kai stopped walking.

"I don't, but I do know that you'll someday be happy. Someday." He said, before continuing his way out of the park. I sighed and slumped back on the bench. By the looks of the position of the sun, it is now about 9 pm, but I don't want to go home yet. Not to where my crazy, insane father is. Not to where I find out the most dramatic, hateful news a girl can get.

**This chapter is a bit short, but meh, whatever. I have to start back on my other fic, so yeah, REVIEW!**

Kendo Baby

**PS: Whoa. I am shock. Just found out that this story has had 104 hits. Already! I'm not even on the good parts yet!**


	3. Blind Dates and Paparazzi

**Chapter 2: Blind Dates and Paparazzi**

**Sunday, October 1, 2006, bathroom stall, 3:30 pm**

It's official. My first date with Tyson was a total bomb. No, not bomb in the good way, obviously. We are talking about Tyson here, dear diary.

Actually, technically, it isn't a date, since we are engaged, and it wasn't a blind date, even though we didn't know that we would be going out today.

I was at home, playing Final Fantasy with Eric. Don't tell Tyson though; for years I've been telling him that video games kill your brain cells, and he's never listened to me. Although, maybe he doesn't know what brain cells are. Who knows how Tyson thinks.

Anyway, I was losing badly to Eric, when my father comes into Eric's room-where we were located-, all happily and giddy. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him this happy since he found out that his latest movie, The Flyer, was the number one movie in Japan.

"Hilary, what are you doing? Get dressed, get dressed!" my father tells me, lifting me up to my feet. I stared at him oddly. I haven't made any plans. Sundays are my day off from school, friends, crazy Bladebreakers fans, and practice. Besides, I never have to dress up for those events.

"Why? Where am I going?" I ask him, as he's pushing me down the hallway and into my room. Let me say that I have the best room in the house, beside the master. I have the best view to the ocean, and my room has a perfect peach color, not too girly and not too masculine.

My dad laughs heartily at my confusion, and says, "Just wear something nice." Before closing the door.

I sigh and head to my closet. I looked through my closet, ignoring my jeans, dresses and skirts, and come across my new sundress that I bought, with matching sandals, a purse, and a sunhat. Sora gave it to for my fifteenth birthday (diary, my b-day if January 12, btw), with a card that said, '_Hope you meet a lot of boys with that outfit.'_ She's always been a boy crazy kind of girl.

After I put them on-and let me just say, it was brutal-, my dad knocked on the door. "You ready?" he asked from behind the door. That's what I like about my dad. He gives me privacy. Like every other teenage girl, there are things I hate about my dad (I won't mention a certain ENGAGEMENT he made, but, meh), but one thing that he rocks with is giving me some space, unlike Sora, who would gladly come in my room for either a date or money in return.

I exited my room, (but not before putting my dad's credit card, my lip gloss, you (diary) and my cell phone in my purse) and blushed annoyingly, all the while rolling my eyes, when my dad whistled at me. How barbaric is that? "Hon, you look great." He said, draping his arm around my shoulder.

"Dad, what is going on? Why am I getting dressed up?" I asked him, as we headed downstairs. He chuckled, and led me into the living room. "You'll see. Now go in there." He replied, giving me a little push. But, with my dad, little is large, so I practically stumbled in the room. I was about to curse when I saw a blushing Tyson and Mr. Granger in the room.

"My, Hilary, you look lovely. Ready for your date?" asked Mr. Granger. Now, I got excited. It's been a while since I went out on a date. I wonder who it'll be. Maybe that funny Korean, Mark. After all, he's funny, cute and a really nice guy. Plus, he's always complimenting me on how I look a lot…

"Yeah! Who is it, Mr. G?" I asked him, completely unaware of the consequences of my action, as my dad entering the room. Let me just inform you, dear diary, that I am not dense. I am a straight A student, and a very compassionate, nice person. Except, well, to Tyson. Then I'm not so nice.

Tyson snorted, and said, "How can a smart person be so dumb?" I made a face at him, and he made one back. Hey, I'm not the one who didn't know what merging families meant.

Then, it hit me. My excitement oozed out of me, and I felt nothing but sadness and anger. I felt like screaming, crying even. If you had ears diary, then you would be scared. Maybe you wouldn't be my diary anymore. You would probably run for your page-filled life.

I pointed a finger at Tyson, and cried out, "So, not only you want to marry him, you want me to date him as well?" I asked angrily. I mean, c'mon? How much do you expect from me? I am the best student in the school, and I'm the perfect daughter. How in the world do I deserve this?

Tyson immediately stood up. "Gross! I have to marry her!" he exclaimed randomly, making everyone in the room sweat drop. Yes, diary, my 'fiancé' is that stupid. Can't you see how unmade and different we are? Yeah, Tyson, how can a dumb person be dumb? Actually, that makes perfect sense, in response to your last dis.

I rolled my eyes at Tyson, before turning my attention to my dad, who had tried to sneak out of the room. "What are you going to do next, huh, Dad? Are you going to get me another fiancé or something?" I asked him sarcastically, expecting him to deny it.

Instead, he scratched his chin thoughtfully, and said, "You know what, Hilary? That's actually a good idea…"

My eyes practically bulged out of my head, and so did Tyson. Together, we yelled, "What!" and we got a laughing riot out of the two adults. 

"Hilary, Tyson, calm down. Katsuro was just kidding." Said Mr. Granger. I sighed a breath of relief, and Tyson looked relieved.

But, wait, diary, you know how smart I am, right? Well, I decided to take advantage of this. I mean, my dad wants me to GO SHOPPING. What do people do when they shop? THEY BUY STUFF! And I loved to buy stuff. Which is why I smiled suddenly, shocking the three people in the room.

"You're right, Daddy. I'm so sorry I yelled. I'm just going to use the credit card you gave me and I'll have a nice, romantic time with my fiancé." I said, faking a cute, perky voice. And trust me, I don't mean to blow my own horn, but I am a great actor, so naturally they believed me. But, before they could say anything more, I grabbed Tyson's arm affectionately, and ran out of the house as fast as I can, with a confused Tyson on my arm.

"What was that for?" asked Tyson, as we walked down the sidewalk to the mall. He gave me a queer look, as if to tell me I was crazy. Well, Tyson, with you as a fiancé, I will be. Crazy, I mean.

"Well, my parents are telling us to go shopping, right?" I stopped, to make sure Tyson understand, and I continued when I saw him nod to go on.

"Plus, my dad gave me a credit card. So, we go to the mall with a credit card, and as for revenge, we just spend as much as possible." I explain. I made sure not to use any big words so Tyson could understand.

Tyson smiled brightly. "You know, you're so smart!" he said to me happily, putting an arm over my shoulder. I blushed, and when Tyson realized what he was doing, he immediately released me.

I snorted. "First of all, yeah, I already knew that. Secondly, you just want me to buy you food. Or beyblade parts."

Tyson scratched his head, embarrassed. "Or…maybe both?"

Let me fast forward to the mall. Once we got there, we were immediately swarmed by the news, Beyblade International, and every single media reporter out there. And I'm not even exaggerating. I was so surprised. But what surprised me the most were the questions.

"Hilary, are you and the World Champ planning on having children?" asked one lady. My eyes were being blinded by all the pictures, and even if I wanted to escape, we were in the middle of a mob.

Tyson and I blushed furiously. "We're only 15!" Tyson and I cried in unison. Children hadn't even crossed my mind! Tyson being a father is as funny and random as a TV telling you what to watch.

Another man reporter made his way inside the circle. "Tyson, can you tell our viewers how you proposed?" he had asked, and let me tell you, Tyson went as red as a tomato. But, as the saying goes, you are what you eat, right?

Instead of letting Tyson suffer with embarrassment, I grabbed his hand, and pulled him through the mob of reporters, and it's harder than it sounds. Trust me. With all the lights and questions, I didn't know right from left. But, somehow, with the knowledge of basically my pride is on the line, I got through it.

But, obviously, if you were a reporter and you knew that this is a once in a lifetime chance for a scoop, you wouldn't give up because of a couple to teens. So, naturally, they chased us. We hid in the Pretty in Pink store, the L.A. Weight Loss, McDonalds (even though they came, Tyson wanted to stay for obvious reasons). At last, I found the perfect place to hide.

The Beyblade Hate Club.

Tyson refused. Actually, he stormed and yelled at me and threatened to sue the pants off these people. But, when he heard them coming, we ran as fast as our tired legs could take us.

The Beyblade Hate Club wasn't too shabby. It had posters of Tyson in jail, Kai in flames, and Max being dunked in hot maple syrup, which was kind of gruesome. Don't even get me started on what Kenny and Ray were doing. That is a little too nasty for you, diary, to know about. What I can tell you is that Tyson practically made a scene in there. Yeah, the World Champion Beyblader yelling and ranting in the Beyblade Hate Club really helped our situation. Uh, not.

This is why I ran out as fast as I could, sneaked around the cameras, and raced into the bathroom, where I am currently located. You could see why I'm a bit angry at my dad, Tyson and the press. Tomorrow, you'll see my picture in the news, Entertainment Weekly, ETalk! Daily and any other media thing you can think of.

Yeah, get ready for a lot of writing.


	4. Mobs and Suspicious Classmates

**Chapter 3: Mobs and Suspicious Classmates**

**Monday, October 2, 2006, school roof**

I woke up this morning to the sounds of joyful laughter and the phone ringing. And believe me, it was not a good way to be woken up, no joke. I was having a pleasant dream about a life with everyone and everything in perfect harmony, and suddenly, in my meadow full of beautiful sheep, I hear my dad laughing uncontrollably and the phone ringing nonstop.

But, that wasn't what got me out of bed. What got me out of bed was the smell of Sakura's yummy eggs and sausages. Sakura was the best cook I knew, as I said before, and I wouldn't be surprised if she woke the dead because of it.

I got dressed really quick, and put on my usual ensemble of a pink shirt, my while skirt, and a black tank top underneath my shirt. I brushed my teeth in my private bathroom (I make sure a) nobody goes in there, and b) its always clean and never disgusting), combed my hair and headed downstairs.

"My, my! I am so proud of her! Hm…well, we'll have to change that…" I heard my dad say on the phone as I entered the kitchen for breakfast. Sora, dad, and Eric were already there, eating their eggs, toast, sausages, and OJ. It may seem like the perfect family, but expect for Sakura, we all aren't that innocent. My sister would probably sell my soul for a hundred dollars and an I Pod.

As I sat down on the table, I asked Sora who my dad was talking to. I thought maybe it was principal, congratulating me on a perfect A report card, or something along those lines.

"Mr. Granger." She said simply, putting another helping of food in her mouth. I wondered at the time what they were talking about. I mean, obviously they're talking about Tyson and I, but why would they be proud of us? We do hate each other, you know…

"Dad, what was that about?" I asked my dad, when he finally hung up the phone. Sakura set a plate of eggs and sausages on my plate, and I got drunk on the aroma for a little while. But, I had to snap myself out of it. After all, I have an engagement to destroy.

"I read the paper today!" he cried happily, running out of the room with the newspaper in his hand. I looked over at Sakura, who just shrugged and started to clean up. My father always reads the paper! Especially the entertainment section, so why would today be any different…

Immediately, I grabbed my bag that was resting on the floor. I had to tell Tyson. Maybe he didn't have to go to school today. I think when you're the gossip of the week in the media, you don't have to go to school, right?

Well, not really. You see, diary, Tyson would make up excuses, not me. He would try to get out of school; I wouldn't dare to. As I was outside his dojo, I realized that if we are going to get married, I should at least be the mature one, don't you agree?

I walked into his house and carefully sneaked into his room. I passed by Grandpa. He gave me a quizzical look, as if to ask me, _what the hell are you doing here? _I put my finger to my lips as an indication to be quiet, and I pointed to Tyson's room. He immediately left me alone.

As quietly as I could, I tiptoed into Tyson's room, and it is a pig stein. There were socks everywhere, his clothes on the ground, homework incomplete on his desk; it was nasty. It was so bad in there that I could hardly find Tyson in the mess, and when I finally did, he was sleeping beside his boxers!

I grinned evilly as evil thoughts of waking him up crept into my mind. I could use his alarm clock he always complains about; or I can pour ice cold water on his body…I was actually about to do that, until I saw his sleeping face. It was so calm and peaceful; unlike his arguing, or beyblading face. He actually looked cute, if you could ever believe me!

So, I did the impossible. I ran into the kitchen, whipped up pancakes for him (it's the only food that I make decently) and ran right back in the room. "Wake up, Tyson. I have food for you…" I said quietly and seducing, waving the pancakes in his face. His eyes had fluttered open, and I had struggled from laughing at his innocent face.

"Hilary, what are you-Pancakes!" he lunged for the plate of pancakes in my hand, and he stuffed one whole one in his mouth. I looked away; I didn't want to lose _my _breakfast.

"What are you here for? Are you taking this whole engagement seriously?" he asked me, after his second pancake.

"No, Tyson, I'm not. It's just that…maybe we should, I don't know, cut school today?" I said anxiously. Although, you diary, you may think that there is no need for me to be nervous, right? Tyson is bound to agree.

Wrong.

Tyson looked at me strangely, as though I had seven heads. And, I couldn't blame him, since I haven't missed a day of school, unless you count me going to my mom's funeral when I was in second grade. "Hil, what are you talking about? Why wouldn't you, the ultra nerd, want to go to school?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I am not an ultra nerd! Not even close! I have a double life! A double life, I tell yaws!

I put on my most pleading, happy face, and inched closer to him. "C'mon, Tyson! Just me and you, no school at all! Please! I'll buy you food!" I pleaded, adding a little perky tone in my voice. Tyson looked uncomfortable for a moment, until he smirked. "So…what you're telling me is that there is something you don't want to do at school, and you're trying to avoid it, huh? Well, that isn't really like you…"

I felt my self-esteem lower. Tyson was-as crazy as this sounds-right. I shouldn't avoid the problem; I should confront it like I always do.

Alas, that's where it all started. Because once Tyson and I arrived on school grounds, we were mobbed by more media press, with even more outrageous questions, such as, "Rumor has it that Hilary will start beyblading. What do you have to say about that?" and, "Hilary is it true that you have yet another fiancé?"

Even Tyson's head was spinning with that question. He suddenly grabbed my arm, and yelled at me. "Hil, what the heck is going on?" he asked me. I told him in reply that we could have been eating cinnamon buns at the mall if he agreed on skipping school today.

And, that's basically it. Fortunately for us, we got out okay. I suggested we hide up on the roof, just in case the press decides to bust in our class and try to give us an interview or something. Me, skipping class? ME! I am changing for the worst, my precious diary, and if I don't survive this scandal, I give you my favorite Hello Kitty pen that I am now using. Enjoy.

**Same day, girls' bathroom, after school**

I think I'm going to run away. Like, forever. I'll never come back to Tokyo. Maybe I'll go to Hokkaido. Or America. I can be a foreign exchange student, or something. I'll start packing my bags when I get home, and then I'll use my million yen my dad saved for me to buy myself train tickets. Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do.

My best friends in the world, Aimi, Izumi, and Kimiko hate me. Well, maybe not hate, but they're angry at me. We've been attached at the hip for our whole lives, up until I started hanging out with the Bladebreakers. They didn't like the idea I was hanging around such a popular group (they are complete fan girls), but I told them I was only friends with them, nothing more. And even though they believed me, they had suspicions.

Now, imagine their surprise when they realize I'm engaged to Tyson, one of the strongest members. They weren't too happy. When Tyson and I arrived at school late today, I was almost beat up by them.

Kimiko was the angriest one. She was a huge fan of Tyson (along with Maya; they are personal enemies), when right when I entered the classroom, she jumped me right to the ground.

"How could you, you…you…witch!" cried Kimiko in my face, as my back settled in the ground. Tyson was yelling something that is unclear to me now, but I think he was calling Miss Kincaid. Like she would do anything anyway.

I blinked up at her, totally oblivious to the obvious at the time. "Do what?" I asked her confused. The whole class was surrounding us now in a big circle, me and Kimiko and Tyson in the middle. And, as for Miss Kincaid, I think she went into hiding…

She rolled her eyes at me, and pinned my flailing arms to the side of my head. "You are ENGAGED TO TYSON!" she yelled. I gasped in surprise. Actually, I felt like laughing. If only she knew how it really went down.

I used me legs to kick Kimiko off of me, then picking myself up and dusting my skirt off. Seriously, where the janitors here?

"You don't understand. Yeah, we're engaged, but-" Kimiko faked yawned, implying that I'm boring.

She glared at me. "I thought you were my friend, you jerk!" she yelled, before sending a slap to my cheek.

The SMACK echoed through the classroom. My eyes widened, and my hands flew to my cheek, lightly touching the red mark. My best girl friend, the one I knew since I was a baby, had slapped me. I looked over at Aimi and Izumi. They looked shocked to see her slap me, but somehow, they looked content she did it. Like…they wanted to see me hurt.

Which is why I'm here. In the girls bathroom. I ran out of the class, (picking up my bag before I left) ignoring Tyson and Kenny's calls out to me. It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does. My friends hate me. My teammates think I'm a freak.

I'm not going home.

**Tuesday, October 3, 2006, 1 a.m. Tyson's dojo.**

Hey, what can I say? I didn't go home. Even before I went to Tyson's, I was wandering the streets. I couldn't face my dad. I couldn't face Tyson. I couldn't face anybody.

So, ever since, like 4 PM until around 12 AM, I was at the beach. I watched the sunset. I watched the people disappear like snow in March, from the beach. I sat there, feeling the sand become hot to freezing cold.

But I didn't notice. I was numb. I felt hollow. It was like…my life didn't have any meaning anymore. Everyone had betrayed me, and I wanted to feel loved again. But I knew inside that it wouldn't happen. The world wouldn't see me as Hilary Tatibana. I would be Hilary Tatibana, Tyson's fiancée. Or, maybe Hilary Tatibana _Granger._

I shook that thought off. I didn't need more heartache and misery. I had enough of that, thank you very much.

By this time, the sun was completely gone, and the sky was a dark purple color. I had pulled out my cell phone and sighed when I saw the time. _10: 47…_

I wondered if someone was looking for me. Did my friends know I was missing? Did my family? Did Tyson? Probably not. If someone betrayed someone like they had me, they wouldn't care where I was at.

Then, just as I was thinking about Tyson, -speak of the devil- I heard him call my name from behind me. "Hilary." He breathed. It wasn't loud; it wasn't soft. It was just enough for me to be able to hear him and turn around. His hair was limp, he didn't have his favorite cap on, and he was in his PJs.

I laughed at him lightly, before turning back around and started staring at the water. "It's pretty, isn't it?" I asked him randomly. I didn't want him telling me off or worse; the slapping incident.

Tyson growled at me, and yelled, "What are you doing here!" I ignored him and kept on staring out to the horizon. It was so pretty and calm; totally opposite from my life in every way.

Unfortunately for me, Tyson hates being ignored. He jumped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders angrily. "Do you know how much you had me worried?"

Those words made me stop ignoring him. I looked up at him questioningly. "You were worried?" I asked quietly, a blush creeping on my cheeks. He was staring at me intently, until his cheeks also started to flame. Immediately, he removed his hands from my shoulders.

"Um…well, after your dad called my house…I …you know…I mean…you get it?" he asked, kind of embarrassed. I smiled at him. Leave it to Tyson to sometimes make me feel like I'm the only one around. Well, technically, we were the only _people _on the beach, but you know what I mean.

So, we stared there for a while, listening to the tides crash into the sand. But, since it was like almost eleven, we left. I'm at Tyson's house, wearing some of his clothes, and he smells actually pretty good, considering that it's Tyson. There is some sort of…odd feeling arousing in my stomach. It's sort of a fluttering feeling, but it's probably nerves or something.

But, what do I have to be nervous about?


	5. Emails and Doubtful Thinking

**I have decided to add one of my OCs, Ben, from The Beyblade II: The Possessor. Even though he's evil in that one, in this story, he's perfectly normal and nice. **

**Speaking of that story, I sort of have a writer's block on that, so I won't be updating soon. I do have some of the next chapter ready, and I'm just waiting for inspiration.**

**Chapter 5: Emails and Doubtful Thinking**

**Tuesday, October 3, 2006, 3 am, Tyson's room**

I take back everything I said about video games. They rule. They give you a...sense of pride when you win. They are empowering. Enjoyable, fun. Hence, they rule.

Tyson and I have been playing video games ever since I arrived at the dojo. And before you ask, tomorrow is a PD day, so it's perfectly okay for me to stay up this late. The team was pretty surprised to see me there (and I think Max was over thinking it...), but when Tyson explained what happened, they understood. I think, anyways.

When they arrived, I locked myself in Tyson's room. Ever since I overheard them talking about me, I just can't stand in the same room with them anymore. It's not like I'm mad or anything. They just don't understand me. It's not like it was my fault my dad made a promise to Tyson's dad when we weren't even born yet.

It's the same with Kimiko. She's just too headstrong to listen to anyone but herself. Yeah, once in a while it's a good thing to be strong and confident in your feelings, but it can really hurt someone. Namely, me, but, nobody cares about me after all.

Besides, Kimiko is what you would call a player. She had way more boyfriends, but they never worked out because she was obsessed with Tyson. Actually, that's wrong. She had a lot of boyfriends, and sometimes they lasted a year. But, she refused to get attached because someday she would find love with Tyson, and he would someday realize that those two are soul mates. I always thought that Tyson's only soul mate was a cheeseburger, but that's just me.

I could hear Tyson and Max playing the video game in the other room, and Ray and Kai in the kitchen eating. See? They can do so much better without me. I'm just an obstacle in Tyson and everybody else's way, and that's the way it is. I just wish that they liked me better. I lost my friends, and I didn't want to lose them, too. I-

**Same day, 4:30 am, Tyson's room**

Tyson can really surprise me. Seriously. Just when I think I know him, BAM, he shocks me all over again. Does he have a split personality disorder? One that's mean and rude and the other that's sweet and charming and cute...

Whoa. I would erase that, but my pen doesn't erase. Sorry, diary. I probably scared ya by saying Tyson of all people is charming. Obviously he's cute, (am I drunk or something?) but sweet...

As I was about to finish the sentence that I didn't complete, Tyson barged in the room, and began searching the nasty floor and disgusting closet. "Uh...what are you looking for?"

Tyson started to search faster, and I helplessly avoided the dirty socks being thrown into the air. "My video game! I bought a new one, and I don't know what happened to it!" he whined. What a baby. Even though I found my new video game inner passion, I still think that a game is a game. But, I would hate any video game that was buried underneath socks and who knows what else.

I went over to Tyson's computer, after shrugging my shoulders. "I have no idea where your game is." I said, turning his monitor on. I really wanted to check my emails; maybe Kimiko or one of the girls emailed me to say sorry or something.

But sadly, being the unlucky girl that I am, I got no emails from either of the group. They're just jealous that I'm engaged to the World Champ. Yeah, I'd rather not be, they don't know that. Why not let them believe that we're in love and in perfect bliss? In fact, I didn't even have to tell them it was arranged; they used their over-active imaginations.

Although, I did get one email; it was from Ben Jamison. In a nutshell, he was…essentially, my boyfriend. When we were ten, yeah, but it was special…and I thought I loved him. We loved the same things: skating, good grades, _each other…_

Anyway, the email stated:

**Dear Hilary,**

**Hey! What's up in Tokyo? If you're wondering, Kyoto is okay. I'm bored without you, though. Not to sound cheesy or anything, you made my day. Almost literally, actually.**

**  
Anyways, guess what? My parents are moving me back to Tokyo! Isn't that great! We can catch up and maybe we could go out if you're not too busy…I'll be coming October 11, so maybe we could go trick or treating together, like old times sake! Remember when we dressed up as Beauty and the Beast! Those were the days, weren't they!**

**Well, see ya. I hope that your feelings for me haven't changed, because I know mine haven't. You were-and still are-my soul mate.**

**Love always,**

**Ben**

My heart leaped as I read the beginning, but then sank towards the end. Have my feelings changed? I actually had no clue. I hadn't thought about him in a long time, and I am engaged now. But, how am I going to explain it to him?

So, in response to his email, I write:

_Dear Ben,_

_I'm so happy you're coming back! Tokyo isn't bad, but a lot of things have happened, and I really want to talk to you about it. It's been really crazy without you, and you were the one I'd always talk to._

_  
Anyway, I'll be waiting for you at the airport, kay? And yes, I remember the Beauty and the Beast Halloween! You made such a pretty girl, you know that? _

Love,

_Hilary_

I couldn't think of anything to say back to him. I mean, I didn't want to say in an email, _Sorry, Benny, I just don't feel that way anymore. Hello?_ I'm not that shallow. Plus, he'll be here in less than a week, so I can somehow tell him then.

As I was thinking all this, Tyson was looking over my shoulder the whole time. He probably read the whole thing, because he asked me, "Who's Ben?"

I pushed him away from him, and said, "None of your business." I didn't want my new fiancé knowing about my former boyfriend, which, comes to think of it, shouldn't be that bad, because we never wanted this in the first place.

Tyson eyed me up suspiciously, and I blushed slightly under his gaze. "By what he said, you guys must be tight, huh?" he said monotonically. I couldn't read his emotions, because his expression was unreadable. Who knew the dumbest guy ever could pull off a joker face?

I turned back to the computer and sent the email. "Did you find your game yet?" I asked him, changing the subject. Luckily for me, Tyson is as dumb as a brick, because he forgot about Ben and started to look for him game again.

"Listen, Hilary," started Tyson, stopping his search to talk to me, "we're now engaged, ok? You shouldn't have any other guys in your life."

I turned back to him, and stared at him with a weird glance. What is he talking about? My silence made him continue. "Well, I... just wouldn't feel comfortable attached to someone who's in love with someone else. You get it?"

I nodded dumbly, and he blushed, exiting the room. Is Tyson saying what I think he's saying? He doesn't want me to see Ben because maybe he likes me…

But, that does leave one question.

Do I want him to like me?

**I know, this is short. But, I did this so you guys would get a sort of foreshadow on whats next. Review!  
**

**Kendo Baby**


	6. Investigations and Shocking Surprises

**I just realized that I skipped chapter 4, but, meh, whatever. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Investigations and Shocking Surprises**

**Same day, my bedroom, noon**

Yesterday's sadness has evolved to the next level: anger. I am pissed off. I am so mad, I could kill someone. And I am definitely not joking. I'm just thankful for you, dear diary; without you, I'd be in the local Tokyo jail for life imprisonment or something.

What's been on my mind all day long was _who told the press about me and Tyson?_ Who squealed? Snitched, if you will. Someone obviously told the news reporters, the newspapers, and every media journalist in Japan, and I'm intent on finding out whom.

This is the reason why I called my little short friend, Kenny. He is a complete genius. Actually, without his computer/bit beast (don't ask me what bit beasts are, I'm just finding out myself), Dizzi, he wouldn't be much of anything (but don't tell him that). She is so smart, and she and Kenny are the backbone of the whole team. If nobody could find out who spilled the beans, no one could. He was so reliable; he had the trust of anyone who knows him.

I'm glad I have good friends like Kenny. He's always there to listen to me whenever I'm in a bitchy mood, which is essentially every day. And, even though wherever Kenny is, usually Tyson is there too, I still always come to him for help about technical stuff and…stuff.

Oh, there's the doorbell. I got to go. Later!

**Same day, Tokyo Citizen, almost 7**

**  
**I've always told myself that I was a patient person. Whenever people would say, "What's your best feature?" I would always respond, "My patience." It was one of the things that made me feel less sad and at least gave me a self esteem boost.

Now, as Tyson, Kenny and I sit in the waiting room, I realize it's all been a lie. I've been lying to myself for years, and not once has anyone told me that I was kidding myself all along. How mean is that? Like, all my self esteem is practically gone and I have no one to blame but myself. It's like…I've never known myself.

Wait, if I haven't known myself, then who did I think I was? Was I someone named Kitty? Maybe Kitty was a stripper! Or a movie star! Or a beyblader! Who am I now? Who the heck is Hilary Tatibana then? If I was Kitty all along, where did this Hilary person come from?

I bet Kitty is more fun than Hilary. Hilary is a straight, boring A student, engaged, and now totally unpopular. I bet Kitty was cute, fun, totally pretty, smart, and such a popular queen. Maybe I could be her! I could pretend to be her! And everybody would love me again!

"Hilary?" I hear Tyson call to me from beside Kenny. I'm sitting beside the wall, and Kenny, and Tyson is beside Kenny. I'm actually glad; that way he won't read my rambling thoughts. I wouldn't want him to fall for the cute, fun, totally pretty, smart popular Kitty.

"What?" I asked him a bit rudely. He would love Kitty, because no one likes Hilary. After all, Hilary isn't all the things Kitty is.

"What are you writing?" he asked, in that annoying tone of his. You know the one; the one he uses when he's really bored. I hate it when he uses it on me though. So, I don't reply.

Meanwhile, Kenny hasn't touched his laptop; he was fidgeting with his hands. That meant that he's uncomfortable about something, which I don't really understand, since he's the patient one. He looks…sort of lost.

"What's wrong, Kenny?" I asked Kenny curiously. His eyes widened as I asked that last question, and he looked even more lost than before. Now that I think about it, I think he's been avoiding me. He hasn't said two words to me today on his own free will, and even when I called him, he seemed really distant.

"Um….n-nothing's wrong. N-nothing a-at all." Stuttered Kenny, his annoying fidgeting still continuing. It was so annoying; I had to put my fingers over his, much to Tyson's obvious disapproval. Seriously, that guy is so transparent. Anyone can read that guy like a book. Subtlety isn't in his vocabulary.

"Kenny," I said sternly, watching his face pale slightly, "what is wrong with you lately? Have you been avoiding me?" Even Tyson has his eyes on us, curious to see what kind of excuse our little computer friend had, although I don't think there is an excuse for the cold shoulder.

Kenny sighed dejectedly, and I took that as a cue for him to tell us what's wrong. He opened his mouth to start to talk, until some tall, pretty lady (could probably be Kitty's mom; Kitty is so cool, her parents gave her up so that she could be a normal teenager) came to us and said, "You guys are still here? I told you hours ago that we can't give you our sources." Before she turned back into the door she came from.

"Now what?" asked Tyson, standing up from his seat. Kenny also stood up-without saying anything, I might add-and collected his laptop.

"Wait." I told them, once they were going to leave the building. "We can't leave yet!"

Tyson snorted at me. "Yeah, we can. Unlike you, we have practice." Kenny nodded in agreement. "Good luck with…whatever you're doing." Kenny said, before they both left the building.

Diary, discard that whole paragraph about Kenny being reliable. He totally isn't. I can't believe he ditched me! For Tyson, no less. I hate them. All of them; even Max and Ray and Kai for not coming, I will never talk to them. They think I can't do it! They think that I can't fight for myself!

Well, I'll show them. I'll find out who told the press about Tyson and me. Then they'll be sorry. And, I'll also show that Barbie receptionist. She'll see. THEY ALL WILL SEE!

**Same day, my bedroom, 10:30 pm**

I know who did it. I KNOW WHO TOLD THE PRESS AND MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! But, unfortunately, I wish I didn't. Know, I mean. She betrayed me. I couldn't believe that she'd do it.

Let me start from the beginning. After Tyson and Kenny left and I rambled on in you about how I'd show them, the receptionist came out and told me that she had to go for dinner, and she wouldn't be back for a while, and her replacement wouldn't be coming for about twenty minutes. I didn't even know why she telling me this; I don't even know her. But, it did give me an idea.

After she left the building, I ran through that door, and found a desk that said AKUZUKI, MIKI, which I'm thinking is her name. I sat in her chair, and thought a while. What to do? How would I find out who had called in the media and told them about my engagement? Then, like the ace detective I am, I started to look through the caller ID, to see who had called yesterday between the times of maybe 1 am: noon, giving the media time to process the info.

As I looked through, I saw the name, Tatibana, Katsuro. Who would call from my house to the Tokyo Citizen? My dad and I hate this newspaper, because it has more gossip pages than news pages. Plus, the Tokyo Girls are totally ugly, says my dad. Although the guys are hot, even for me.

Then it hit me. Who in my family loves gossip, money, and boys? And although this was a hunch, I knew how exactly to find out.

But, now that I know who spilled the data, I feel sort of…disappointed. I mean, hello? THIS IS MY FAMILY! MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! They sold me out for maybe a thousand dollars and free newspapers for a year! It just goes to show you how much people in my family actually love me.

Whatever. When I finally got home, I saw the whole family eating dinner; Sakura's famous mashed potatoes, meat loaf that actually tastes good, and Caesar salad. I was about to sit down and eat, when my real mission was reminded in my head, thanks to my special nerve called Anger, and help by Revenge. I love these nerves!

"Sora, how could you!" I cried, immediately when I stepped foot in the kitchen. She was calmly eating some salad, because she thinks that meat is nasty and potatoes are fattening.

"What did I do now?" she asked/sighed in a bored tone, with an equally bored expression. That's what I hate about her; she's always so calm and cool and collected, even when she isn't supposed to be.

I pointed a finger accusingly at her, and said dramatically, "It was you who told the media that I'm engaged to Tyson, am I right?" She gulped down some water, and glared at me with an expression that said, '_what are you going to do about it?'_

"Yeah, I did, and I got loads of cash for it" she started, still glaring at me, "but daddy told me to."

This is where things get bad. At least on my side, anyway. I had this whole scene playing out in my head, since I found out it was Sora, about how she would cry and apologize and tell me that she'd give me all the money she got from the Tokyo Citizen, and she totally had to kill it, just like she always does.

I turned my attention from Sora to my dad. "Daddy, how could you?" I asked him using my soppy, crybaby voice on him. He always falls for that.

Except for now. "Well, honey, it is special news. Plus, I'm planning to have ETalk Daily be at your wedding." He said happily, stuffing himself with mashed potatoes.

Now, do you see what kind of father I have? He's inconsiderate, who thinks he's considerate, and totally oblivious to my pain. How could he think for one moment that giving the press a reason to follow an ordinary girl like me would be, in any way, helpful? And, how is being attached with Tyson "Always Hungry" Granger special news? Clearly, I'm the only sane one in the family, besides Eric and Sakura.

I have now retired to my room, where I am sulking and almost crying my eyes out. I haven't cried since my mom died, and look at me now. My face is practically red and my eyes are probably swelled up, which is not my most alluring look. I just wish that people understood me, like my mom did. She was the one who told me about my feelings for Ben (I've had a crush on him since I was a kid); she knew me that well.

I remember reading somewhere to look at the positive side of every bad situation. Let's make a list, shall we?

Being engaged to Tyson:

NEGATIVE: Hello? It's TYSON GRANGER we're talking about here. Need I say more?

POSITIVE: He's…famous? (Actually, that isn't that great, since I'm being stalked and hounded by paparazzi)

My friends hating me:

NEGATIVE: THEY HATE ME! I'M ALL ALONE IN THE WORLD, WOES ME!

POSITIVE: At least I have my health…

Kitty

NEGATIVE: She is way cooler than me.

POSITIVE: Um…basically, she is a figment of my imagination. So, she isn't cooler than me.

Sigh. That list didn't help, even the positive parts. My self esteem is practically way low. Tomorrow, my resolution is to be more positive about stuff. Even the bad.

Anyway, good night, diary. I hope your life is way better than mine. You're probably laughing at me right now, and I am totally glad that you can't talk.


	7. Bullies and Ballroom Dancing

**Chapter 7: Bullies and Ballroom Dancing**

**Wednesday, October 4, 2006, classroom, 1 pm, 5 min break before gym**

Guess what, diary? I am now the proud recipient of Bitches: Rumors and Lies, by Kimiko the Hater (it was an old thing that we made up together. Whenever she felt like hating on someone, she'd say BRL Bitches, rumors and lies and stalk her pray. Who knew she'd use it on me?). Isn't that wonderful? We can all have a party and eat cookies while Kimiko and my old friends whisper and talk about me in their "Whisper-but-I-want-you-to-hear-it" tones.

They're not even trying to be subtle in anyway! I could practically hear their lip-gloss coated lips saying awful things about me. Like, Aimi once said, "Did you hear? Her hair is dyed! Can't you see the roots in her hair?" She knows full well I have never dyed my hair. Not even once. My mom had the exact same hair color as me, and they've all seen my mom before she died (pardon the pun).

Isn't all this ironic? I always thought that people CARED for me. Now look; I'm the center of attention negatively. What's worse is that Kenny and Tyson are too wrapped up in their data for them to notice. I should just run away, maybe to Hollywood, where I'm bound to meet people like Kitty. Then, I'll just act like Kitty so that I can fit in better. After all, Kitty is my alter-ego. We're one in the same, even though Hilary Tatibana is way different.

I feel like bursting into tears right now. Seriously; I have tears stinging the back of my eyes. But I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me break down. Besides, they are the ones that are wrong. If they liked Tyson so much, they would know that he wouldn't ask me to MARRY HIM! That's totally…against the laws of …the way Tyson works. Yeah, that's it. They don't deserve to be Tyson fan girls. So there!

"Well, I heard that they made out on the roof once." I heard Izumi say, in a loud whisper voice. I practically choked on my rice ball when I heard that! Me, and Tyson, making out! That'll be the day; the day pigs fly and Tyson is actually full for once. Ha-ha…

"Not only that," Kimiko said, in the same tone as Izumi, "they had 'it' at his house!"

Okay, that was it. THE FINAL STRAW! Even Tyson looked appalled, and he stared at me with wide eyes. How could they be so cruel when they don't even know what's happening!

So in response to that, I got up from my seat and looked Kimiko in the eye squarely. "You don't even know what's going on. I never _kissed_ Tyson, let alone had 'it' with him." I said, letting bottled up anger slip through my voice. Tyson was now by my side now, I think in an attempt to support me.

"Lucky Tyson." Replied Izumi, giving me a filthy look. I can't believe any of this is happening. What about the phrase, '_Friends are forever, boys are whatever'?_ What about the three musketeers! I bet they didn't fight over a girl. Although, I doubt any of them got engaged before they died, still, you know what I mean.

I rolled my eyes at Izumi. She didn't even like Tyson; her interest was in Kai, the 'hot lone wolf'. She loves that whole bad boy thing, especially his looks, which is kind of why she's so shallow. "Izumi, you don't even like Tyson, so please butt out,"

Aimi stepped in, defending her friend (apparently, I don't count as a friend. Or, even a former friend). "Well, whatever. We're not your friends, so there." Aimi said, getting to the point just like always. What I've always liked about her is that she never beats around the bush. Now, I don't think I like it as much.

Tyson stepped in front of me, as if he were shielding me from their words. "Calm down, guys. We didn't want to get engaged anyways. You can't blame her." Tyson said defensively, stopping in a dramatic pause, before continuing. "Blame our dads."

In unison, their eyes sort of did this lovey-dovey thing, something that always happens whenever the World Champ addresses them. Kimiko shook it off first, and looked Tyson in the eyes. "So…you didn't ask her to marry you?" she asked, with slight hope in her green orbs. Oh god, they can't be serious…

Tyson laughed nervously, his face as red as a tomato. "Me, ask her! Ha, that's funny! I wouldn't ask her, the witchiest witch around!"

That actually hurt. I thought that after all the times he's been, you know, making me feel special, maybe he kinda…liked me? As funny as that sounds, I did get that impression. Why would he be so caring if he thought I was such a witch? I don't even understand Tyson half the time, so it's really no surprise he said that.

I narrowed my eyes at Tyson, letting all my anger show. "Like I want you to be my fiancé anyway." I replied to him, not even showing that he hurt my feelings. Guys are such pigs! They never understand what they do wrong.

Tyson scoffed. "Whatever, Hil." He simply said, thus breaking my heart. I don't know why it did though, but I did feel it sink a bit. 'Whatever' has usually been one of Tyson's phrases of choice when talking to me; by saying this, it ends our conversation, making it plainly obvious he doesn't want to talk to me anymore.

_The Checklist of my Basic Teen Necessities_

_By: Hilary Tatibana_

_Familycheck_

_Friendsmissing_

_Sheltercheck_

_Schoolcheck_

_Foodcheck_

_Mallcheck_

_Boyfriendmissing_

_Fiancé who obviously doesn't love and may want to dump me in a hole full of stinky thingscheck_

**Same day, girls' locker room, after gym, 2pm**

Gym is my absolute favorite class. Sort of, anyway. I mean, on the one hand, it's a class that has no writing assessments in it at all (unless you have a crazy gym teacher, then you are v. unlucky), but on the other hand, it doesn't really matter if you get an A in it, because it's all marking your athletic ability.

But, sometimes you have those days where even you're favorite class can't help your mood. The days where you feel…emotional. This is the kind of day that I'm having now. Miss Kincaid says that ball room dancing will help the class get out of the 'funk' that we're currently stuck in.

Before my mom died when I was about 7, she took me to a ball room dancing lesson, which then lead to a debutante ball. I was debutante for that one year, but I didn't come back, because it was a haunting memory of my mother (I always wanted to know who won after I did, since I heard that they cussed at me the year that I won). Sure, dancing like this made me feel like a _princess, _but I didn't want to feel, you know what I'm saying. I just…didn't want to. So, I stopped dancing.

The class was made into two groups, then we formed 2 circles, the first group on the inside circle, and the second group on the outside circle. Izumi, Kenny and I were part of the inside circle, meaning that after every 5 minutes, we'd go to the person on the outside circle to our left side, and Tyson, Kimiko and Aimi were on the outside circle, meaning I had to dance with them at least once. Great….

First off, I started to dance with Mark, the funny Korean. I love that kid; he's the one that makes me laugh. If Miss Kincaid really wanted to get me out of my funk, she should have locked me in a room with Mark, instead of making me remember of my mom.

"You're really pretty, Hilary," he whispered into my ear, making me blush all over my face. Not like I _like_ him or anything. It's nothing like that; it's just whenever guys compliment me, I get all flustered.

"Th-thanks…Am I really?" Mark chuckled at me nervous reply, and his hands that were placed on my back went down a little lower to my hip. My blush was deepening immensely, and I felt Tyson's eyes on me, even though he was dancing with Izumi right beside me. From the look of it, she's in her own little world, not even aware that Tyson isn't even paying any attention to her.

"Yeah." Mark breathed, and before I knew it, his hands were lowering down. I tensed. I always sort of knew he was a bit of a perv, but since he was so charming, I ignored that fact. But now…I feel like I'll be danced-raped! What would Kitty do in this situation…! She'd probably laugh it off and let his hands wander or something. Hilary Tatibana isn't capable of that!

I took my hand from his neck and was about to give him a five finger salute on his cheek, until Miss Kincaid commanded, "Time's up! Switch partners." ringing the bell in her hand. "Adieu." Said Mark, before gently letting me go over to my next dance partner, which happened to be Tyson.

"You seemed to be having fun with Mark." Tyson said angrily, once I was in his arms. And if that wasn't weird enough, I think I _like_ it in his embrace. Even though I'm positive he'd rather dance with a hobbit than me, I feel…kind of safe. Like, if some random thing comes flying at me, I knew he'd save me.

I rolled my eyes at his ignorance. "Yeah, actually, we were." I reply, placing my hands around his neck. Not that I wanted to (actually, I kinda did, but he doesn't know that, and I am sure not going to tell him), but because Miss Kincaid instructed us. God, how come he gets all jealous whenever I am _talking_ to a guy, yet he expects me to let him be followed around and loved by almost 20 of the female population in Tokyo? Japan, maybe! How much can I take?

"Well, have fun then."

"Fine, I will. Have fun with your girlie stalkers."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Whatever."

I sighed and gave him a tired look. "Look, it was all one-sided, okay? You didn't see me groping him, did you?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

He opened his mouth to say something, until Miss Kincaid rang her bell. I released my hold on Tyson, and glided gracefully over to my dance partner-

Which was Izumi.

I groaned inwardly, and stood in front of her expectantly, and when she noticed me, she rolled her eyes, and groaned loudly. "Let's just get these 5 minutes over with." She said, putting her hands on my back disgustedly. I placed my arms on neck, and we danced to the upbeat, classy music.

"Why do _you_ hate me? Kai is the one you like." I asked Izumi. She thought for a moment, before shaking her head.

"I don't hate you. Kimiko does, but not me. Although, since you guys didn't willingly hook up, I don't think she should be mad at all." She answered me, giving me a half smile. I half smile back, happy that _finally _somebody gave me a chance. But, I still kept my guard up.

"So…are we friends?" I ask, not even bothering to hide the hope in my voice. She smiles at me, and winks slightly. "Half friends." She said, in a playful manner.

Diary, you probably think that this is the end. You know, a happy ending. Well, you're dead wrong. I, Hilary Tatibana, am not at all as lucky as the women in Snow White and the Princess Diaries. I am a normal, teen girl who undergoes pain, suffering and happiness. Mostly pain and suffering.

But, I will give you a nice feeling and end my entry here. For once, I want to give myself a sense of joy; happiness, so to speak. Well,_ laterz._

**Same day, my room, 9:45 pm**

I have no privacy.

Seriously, none at all. Nobody respects the fact that I have my own problems, and I do not need people looking through my stuff. When I enter my room, everything is a mess. My underwear is all over the floor, my homework is spread furiously on my bed and my desk, and don't even get me started on the condition of my closet. It's enough to make a neat freak like me throw up.

"All right, who trashed my room!" I cry angrily in the hallway. Everyone is in their rooms at around 10, since our TV programs are finished, and there's nothing else to do.

Sora comes out of her room, with a lollipop in her mouth. She takes it out and says, "I did. I thought you had my blouse."

I snorted at her. "And why would I have _your _blouse?" I ask her sarcastically. Ever since I found out she sold me out to the tabloids, I haven't spoken a word to her and my dad, expect for the absolutely unavoidable questions like, "Pass the corn." Or "Get out of my room."

She shrugs coolly, popping the lollipop in her mouth. Wait a minute, isn't that my…"Sora! That's my lollipop!" I exclaim, but she had already entered her room and closed the door behind her. Since I hate being ignored, I charged into her room, and stood in front of her, as she slumped onto the bed.

"Look, Hil, calm yourself. All I did was look around a bit, ok? Besides, you hate strawberry lollipops." She explained, taking the lollipop out of her mouth once again.

I gaped at her; completely lock jawed that she can't remember that STRAWBERRY IS MY FAVORITE FLAVOUR AND SCENT! ALL I PRACTICALLY HAVE IS STRAWBERRY LIP GLOSS, AND I LOVE STRAWBERRY CANDY! HOW CAN MY OWN SISTER NOT KNOW THAT!

She put her hands up in her defense. "Ok, I totally trashed your room. Now, if you don't mind…" she pointed to the door, as she put MY lollipop in her mouth.

So, here I am. Writing my diary in a messy room. How unlike Hilary is that? Maybe I'm becoming more like Kitty everyday. In fact…

I thought of something. A plan; how to get people to know that they need Hilary Tatibana. I could act like Kitty and pretty soon everyone will know how much they miss me and what I mean to them! Oh, I am so smart!

Anyway, I will start Operation BLK (Be Like Kitty) tomorrow. Right now, I have a room to save.


	8. Substitutes and Psychiatry

**I was just watching Passions (does anyone out there watch it? I hate soap operas, but this one is different, cuz it rules!) And OMG, I feel so sad, because one of the best characters was just killed, and whoa, I feel kind of weird. You know whenever a character in a fic or a book is killed, you feel kinda weird, well, yeah that's what I'm feeling. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 8: Substitutes and Psychiatry **

**Monday, October 9, my room, few moments before bus comes**

I had the worst trouble finding clothes that I thought that Kitty would wear. Seriously, I've never been much of a fashion plate, and I don't have a huge variety of clothes. So I did the impossible, sneak into Sora's room. And trust me, it sounds easy, but it's hard.

Let me explain a bit. Sora, as you already know, would do anything for a buck and a date. And with all the people she's hurt over the years; she's made a lot of money. I mean a lot! Like, she hooked people up for about 100 yen, and then she tutored some guy in math for 50 yen and a date, and the list goes on.

With that in mind, you should know that she a lot of stuff in her room. Way more stuff that Tyson's whole house, probably. It had like clothes stuffed in the closet, unfinished homework on her desk, and her bed was unmade. Whenever I ask her about her personal hygiene, she just says the same thing. "It's a high school thing. You wouldn't get it." Yeah, like that's an excuse.

Anyway, I had to bolt into her room, grab Kitty-like clothes, and rush out as fast as I could. The problem was, everything was so messy I didn't know where to start. Eventually, I found a hot pink halter top, a black skirt, black high heeled boots, and a pink headband. All in all, I looked okay. Okay, in that I'm-in-your-face look, but still okay.

Sora didn't think I looked okay though. Right when I entered the kitchen, she was all, "What in the world are you wearing?"

I grinned at her, and sat gracefully in my usual seat. "Look at this as revenge for entering my room yesterday." I had replied to her coolly, taking a waffle from the pile Sakura made.

Sora looked angry, and for a moment I thought I got her, until she shrugged her lean shoulders and turned back to her food. "Whatever. Your friends will get my revenge for me." She said, and then stopped talking. I wondered what she meant. Surely my friends will like what I'm wearing. If they hate Hilary, they can't hate Kitty, right?

But, might I add, being Kitty hurts. These high heels are killing my feet like crazy. I probably have blisters from walking up the stairs. I have no idea how I'll survive the day. But, I know I have to. Everyone will realize that they love Hilary, and they would want her, with her imperfect characteristics, than Kitty anyway.

Oh, the bus is here. Man, I hope I don't miss the bus. I can't walk in these shoes.

**Same day, nurse's office, about 2 pm**

I'm a hit! Everyone acknowledged me! THEY NOW KNOW THAT THEY CAN"T MESS WITH ME!

I arrived at school a bit late today, because of these damned shoes. From the look of it, they're, like, 5 inches. They could be called a lethal weapon, if I was mad enough. Actually, to be precise, I was so late, even Tyson came to school before me. What is happening to me?

Anyway, when I walked into classroom, it was science class. Everyone was working hard (except for Tyson; he had a comic book hidden by his text book. What a loser) on their labs with their partners, and even Miss Kincaid looked calm. But, right when I walked in, chaos broke out. This, by the way, is what I wanted in the first place.

So, I walk in, and all eyes on me. Kenny practically choked on his own saliva, Kimiko and the others were staring at me with wide eyes, and when Tyson finally noticed me, I could basically see his bran trying to process this info, without any luck.

"H-h—Hilary, w-what the…" Tyson started, but lost his voice as soon as I put a hand up, to stop his blabbering.

"Don't call me Hilary." I said firmly, smiling lightly, "call me Kitty." Tyson still stared at me, with a shocked expression on his face. I didn't mind all the attention; it was their fault I turned this way. And, it wasn't all about the clothes. I picked up the attitude, too. I would be a rebellious chick, who listened to nobody and did whatever she wanted.

I took a seat in the back of the class, at one of the extra seats that nobody sat in. Yeah, I know, my seat is in the exact front beside Kimiko, but a) I didn't want to sit beside her, and b) only _Hilary_ sat in the front, like the teacher's pet she was. I didn't want to be Hilary, the girl nobody notices, the boring, average girl. I was now Kitty, hot, fun, and totally rebellious.

"Uh, Hilary, err, I mean, Kitty. That isn't your seat." Said Miss Kincaid, with her sweet and loathsome voice. _Hilary _once admired that feminine sound, but now, to Kitty, it shows how disgusting and fake our world was. Full of fake people. And I was one of them._ Was_ being the key word.

I shrugged my shoulders, and made a snort sound. "Doesn't matter, _Kincaid._" I said, removing my painful shoes off my feet. Now that I think about it, it was pretty rude of me. Miss Kincaid was actually pretty shocked and downright scared at my rudeness. Yeah, I'm not Hilary anymore, but that doesn't mean I have to be disrespectful to my teacher.

Miss Kincaid muttered, "Please finish your assignment, children." before scurrying out of the classroom like a scared, little mouse. I felt a bit proud at that moment; Tyson had always said I was predictable, and look at me now! I doubt he could ever predict that I would scare a teacher out of classroom.

"Hilary, what do you think you're doing?" Tyson asked me, from his seat across the room from me. God, why doesn't he mind his own business?

"It's Kitty," I corrected him, "and, I'm doing what I want to do."

The class ooooooohed us on, urging us to argue. Too bad they don't know that Kitty doesn't argue; she _debates. _There is a big difference, you know. Plus, the new me doesn't get angry like Hilary. She calms herself, and makes sure nobody-I mean, nobody-gets under her skin.

Tyson rolled his eyes at me, and I could sense his anger coming on. "Hil, don't kid yourself. You're always gonna be you, so live with it." He said. I shrugged my shoulders, and indicating that this discussion was over. I was about to reply, however, until a mysterious figure entered the door (without knocking, I might add. How rude), making us all silent as night.

"Hello, class." Said the mysterious person, who, by the sound of his voice, was male. "I am your new substitute teacher, Mr. Benson. Please, take your seats." Mr. Benson was kind of gruff, but in a gentle way. He talked calmly, but firmly, with a young looking face and tanned skin. He looked about 23, near Jessie's age.

All right, a substitute teacher! Kitty loves to torment substitutes, because they have no idea what they are doing. We can tell them that we have to go play outside for 'research' and I bet they would fall for it. What a great day!

"Miss Kincaid says that I have one child to watch out for. Care to tell me who that is." Asked Mr. Benson, looking us all over. The class all said "Tyson", and he blinked confusedly, adding a "What?" to the atmosphere.

Mr. Benson shook his head. "No, I didn't get a mention of any Tyson. She said it was a Hilary, Hilary something or other." The class all pointed at me, and I in turn, said a "What?"

The teacher smiled at me nicely, and I already got the feeling that I was in trouble. Or, at least, going to be in trouble. "Ah, yes. Miss Hilary Tatibana, could you please come up to the front?" he asked me, in his annoying gentle, but firm and low voice. It really got me mad, because it reminded me of Sora; unreadable on the outside, unreadable in the inside.

Shaking away my nerves, I walked to the front of the classroom, still barefoot. My feet were red and kind of swollen, and it hurt to walk, but I made it. Standing in front of the blackboard, I awaited Mr. Benson. What did he want, anyway?

"Now, Hilary," he started, walking in front of me and shielding me from the others' gazes, "what seems to be the-wait, where are your shoes?"

I pointed to the back, where I was previously located. "My feet hurt. High heels are lethal, did you know that?"

Mr. Benson chuckled, before getting on. "What's wrong? I've heard many things about you; a smart, polite girl. What happened to that girl, Hilary?" he asked me. I decided it was better not to tell him about Kitty, since he would give me a whole psychiatrist thing.

But, someone in the class yelled out, "Her name isn't Hilary! It's Kitty!" I groaned inwardly, slapping my hand to me forehead disgustedly. What big mouths!

Instead of the reaction I was expecting though, Mr. Benson smiled at me. "Kitty; what a nice name. But, what's wrong with Hilary?" he questioned me. Only everything, I said in my head. Hilary is a girl who nobody appreciates and who everyone thinks is a useless waste of mass.

But, what came out of my mouth was simply, "Whatever." I didn't need to explain myself to a _substitute teacher, _much less anybody. Besides, nobody else cares, so why should I even bother?

Mr. Benson's face became stern for a moment, before turning back to their disgustingly pleasant expression. "Hilary, my dear, we need to talk. After school, come to my office on the third floor. For now though, your feet are really bad. I will give you a permission slip so you can see the school nurse. Now, go!"

So, here I am, my feet in bandages. The nurse said that my feet are going to be sore for a while, and I might have trouble walking. Whatever though. Kitty can manage anything.

Oh, gotta go. The nurse says I can go back to class now. _Great._

**Same day, my room, 7:30 pm**

Who does Mr. Benson think he is anyway? Some sort of shrink? Well, Kitty doesn't appreciate anybody interfering into her business. Nobody!

Well, that's what I thought, anyway. Before I talked to him. Now, I actually don't know what to think.

After school, I went up to the third floor to see Mr. Benson. The third floor was an unknown for students; no student is allowed up there, unless they have permission from a teacher. Tyson had warned me not to go, and that there might be monsters or evil guys with pepper spray there, but I ignored his warning and went up. Hilary might have been scared, but Kitty isn't. Not even close to fear.

So, I went up to his office, and found his classroom, no problem. It wasn't hidden or anything. In fact, the third floor was actually…pretty. It was kind of charming, actually. It wasn't dark or dim or evil, no, nothing like that.

Anyway, I walked into his office, and he smiled radiantly at me. "Why, hello, Kitty. I wasn't sure you'd come, but I'm glad you did." He said happily, sitting at his desk.

I blinked at him. He called me Kitty? Is he actually taking this seriously? I sat down on the chair in silence, and let myself get comfortable. I had a feeling that I'd be here for a while.

"Now, I was reading through your files, and you seem like a perfect student. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked, pointing at my clothes.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Why should you care? Nobody else does." I had replied to him. It was true. My own dad didn't even say anything about how I was dressed! I mean, is he the father or am I? Seriously, it is an important question.

"So, all this is an attention act?" he asked me, curiously evident in his voice.

"No. Look, are you my psychiatrist or something?" I asked stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly. He chuckled at my stubbornness, and we sat in silence for a while.

Until, he said suddenly, "Tell me about your family."

And, I ended up telling him everything. How Sakura is like a mother to me, whenever I don't have one. How Eric is always there to lend me an ear to vent to. How Sora is so cool, making me want to be her, yet so cool as for me to kind of hate her. How my dad secretly made a promise to Tyson's dad to get us engaged.

After that explosion, I felt kind of relieved. I mean, with my friends hating on me, I had nobody to talk to anymore. It was like I had bottled everything up, and I finally felt…

Well, I felt free.

At the end of our session, I had basically told Mr. Benson about everything about me; about my life, my hopes and dreams, everything.

But, Mr. Benson said something very important to me. Something that touched me right in my heart. After I said good bye, he said "You just opened up to me. As _Hilary,_ not Kitty. You told me Hilary's hopes and dreams, and you didn't even mention this Kitty. Always be yourself, Hilary. Always." He said, before I left.

As I walked out of the school, the sun was setting, making the sky an orange color. Mr. Benson's words still ran through my head. I never once told him about Kitty. I never mentioned how cool she was, or how loved she was. I gripped my school bag sadly as a thought ran through my mind. _Maybe I'm not meant to be loved. Maybe I'm not meant to be like Kitty at all…_

"Hilary?" I voice said, taking me out of my own thoughts. Tyson was standing before me, looking a bit…well, cute, with the orange horizon behind him. He looked at me like something happened to me. He looked at me with a worried expression.

"Hil, what's happening to you? Are you ok?" he asked me. I ran over to him, and smiled upwards to him.

And, do you know what I said? After all this, after the fights I had with my friends, my family, my team mates, you know what I said?

"Yeah, Tyson. I'm just fine."


	9. Interventions and Useless Rope

**Chapter 9: Interventions and Useless Rope**

**Tuesday, October 10, 2006, my room, 3:50 pm after school**

If you had eyes, dear diary, -which I am sure you don't-, you would ask me why I'm still dressed like Kitty. You'd wonder, why am I still wearing those blasted high heels, after a) they bruised my feet, and b) I had that talk Mr. Benson?

But, I can assure you, I have a perfect reason. You see, Mr. Benson helped me realize that all this –this weird way of dressing, the attitude- is just a cry of attention. All I want is my dad, or my friends, or Tyson and the others, to realize what's happening to me and try to figure out the problem, like real friends would do. Then, will I stop this madness. But, until then, I will keep on acting like Kitty.

Even in class today, when Miss Kincaid fled from the room again, and called in Mr. Benson, and when I told him my logic, he completely agreed. He told me to go to the hall with him, and we had a nice little chat about what I was trying to prove. I told him to trust me, and that as soon as everyone realizes what is happening to the real me, and then I will turn back to ordinary Hilary. All he said was, "Fine." And he told me to get to work.

Anyway, Kai said that he had to cancel practice today because of some "problems" continuing. He said that I could go home early, and to come back around 4. I wonder what's wrong. Maybe it's Tyson, having a nervous breakdown or something. Or maybe Max had too much corn syrup.

Okay, back to Kitty. Right after school, I ran to my dad's office, where he was working on his latest movie, _Falling for the Enemy_, about some girl who gets caught up in a war, and falls for the enemy leader's son. So, I enter his study, wearing dark jeans, those damned high heels, and a tight fitting shirt, showing off my non existent curves. 

"Hey, dad." I say, waking him up from deep thought. He looks me up and down, and smiled broadly.

"Are you going on a date with Tyson?" he asked me, diving back into his work. I growl angrily, and storm out of the room.

YOU SEE WHAT I'M DEALING WITH! I have no chance; and at this rate, I'll be acting like Kitty until I'm old!

Would you look at that? It's already 4. TIME GOES FAST WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY!

**Same day, Tyson's dojo, 5:30pm**

When I arrived at Tyson's dojo, the whole place was black. I walk in, and it's all pitch black, and I'm totally not kidding around. Either something was happening, or Tyson's grandpa forgot to pay the electric bill.

Luckily for me though, I could walk around the place without a blindfold on, let alone light. So, I stayed close to the walls, and slowly made my way into the dojo. And, obviously, I tripped a few times, and I stubbed my toe on the edge. Even now, it hurts badly.

Anyway, when I enter the dojo, the lights were switched off, and the only source of light was coming from a lamp in the middle of the room, sitting on a desk, and behind the desk was a wooden chair (I think its Tyson desk….). "Weird" I muttered under my breath, walking over to the desk. I slipped in it, and laced my hands together, waiting for something. Don't ask me what I was waiting for, but I knew Tyson had something in store for me…

So, here I am. In the desk, in the dark, with only a lamp for light. What the heck is happening anyway? Note, that was a rhetorical question, because I don't expect you to know the answer. But still, somebody has to know what's happening, who it might as well be me, or you.

Oh god, what was that? Someone is coming, closer, closer, and closer…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Same day, under the bridge, around 7: 30 pm**

I hate Tyson. I hate the Bladebreakers. I hate Kai, Max, Ray, Kenny, and Tyson. And maybe even Dizzi, if she had something to do with this. Seriously, I've never been more embarrassed before in my entire life. Well, I have, but this is so in the top tens, for sure.

Okay, so I'm sitting in the chair, in the desk, in the dark, and a LAMP being the only source of light in the room, possibly even the whole house, and I'm thinking, _what the heck am I doing here?_, which is a reasonable question, if you think about it. Like, Tyson asked me here, and what do I get? Writing in a diary in practically nothingness? Yeah, very nice.

Then, all of a sudden, I heard footsteps, edging closer to me. With every footstep, my heart sped up, who was it? What did they want? SOMEBODY HELP ME!

With one final scream, I heard Tyson groan. "Jeez, Hilary, will you shut up?" he barked loudly.

I stopped to say, "Not until you open the lights." And continued to scream. Hey, I didn't mean to sound like a total baby, but I am so sick of the darkness right now. Plus, I was pretty pissed off.

Finally, after screaming for what seems like forever, the lights came on. It took me a while to adjust to the light, but when I did, I saw that the whole team-Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Max and Ray- were watching me intently, as if trying to see if I had some rare skin disease or something.

Do you see what I go through almost every day?

"Hilary, this is for your own well being. You should know that." Ray said, stepping closer to me, with his hands behind his back. The others soon followed him, coming closer to me step by step, inch by inch. I watched in anxiety, as Ray revealed the object behind his back: rope (really cheap rope) I gulped nervously, eyeing their every move.

Which is why, about 3 minutes later, I was tied up in Tyson's chair (thanks to Tyson), unable to move my hands. They didn't see a point to up my legs; which is was their downfall eventually.

Anyway, I was proving to be quite the little brat, if I do say so myself. My legs were flaring, daring any one of them to come closer to me. "How dare you do this to me! When I get out of this, you are dead!" I cried angrily, still kicking my legs.

Tyson came up behind me, and lightly hit me on my head. "Aw, shut up!" he said in a cop voice, "Now, we have some questions for ya, see, and you betta co-operate, or else it's the dog house for ya, missy."

I rolled my eyes at his impersonation and looked him squarely in the eye. "And what if I don't co-operate, huh, _occifer_?" I asked, playing the part of the criminal. I decided Kitty would most likely try and play with their minds a little bit, before she went in for the kill. 

Even if, you know, she was tied up.

Tyson smirked evilly, and rested his hands on my shoulders, so I was forced to look him in the eye. "Then," he said, still acting like a cop, "it's you and me, _doll_."

Now, I don't like to be called a doll. First of all, it makes me sound like a total flirt, which I am most certainly not. Secondly, I do not look like or act like a Barbie doll. I do not have the chest for it, after all.

So, it wasn't any surprise to the others when I head butted Tyson right in the forehead, knocking him to the ground. Well, it was for Tyson, but not for Kai and them. Kai especially; he just laughed slightly and smirked, like he always does when he's amused.

"What was that for!" he yelled, looking to his teammates for support. They all looked away, either up at the ceiling or on the floor. He looked back at me with angry eyes.

I smirked. "Don't ever call me doll."

Max interrupted our squabble. "Hil, this is an intervention. Tyson and Kenny told us everything, and we want to help you." He said, in his usual sweet voice. Usually, I fall for it, but not today. I wasn't some psychopath who was stealing stuff or nothing! I was completely innocent!

I looked away stubbornly from Max's gaze. "Nothing is wrong with me."

Kai snorted in response, and I glared at him slightly. He sighed and walked closer to me. "Well, if nothing's wrong, why are you dressed like that?" he asked, in his bored tone. I was about to inform him that I was wearing my usual attire, until I realize that I was wearing those damned heels again. My mistake.

"The way I dress has nothing to do with what's wrong with me." I reply, not realizing the mistake I made by saying that.

Kai smiled oddly. "So, there is something wrong. Care to tell us what it is?" he asked me. The others were looking at him in awe, as if to say, _how did you get her to talk?_ Well, I wasn't going to say anything more. No way was that fox Kai going to get anything from me.

"None of your business," I said, looking at the team with a bored expression. "There's no use in trying to get info out of me. I am so not talking."

Tyson got up from his spot on the floor. "Fine," he said, impatience dripping from his voice, "I'm going to check my fan mail." And with that, he stalked off to his room.

The quiet Kenny gave me a look of pity, before following. Max and Ray also left, leaving me and Kai in the dojo.

I know, I know, this looks bad. Like, how was I supposed to plan my dramatical escape with Kai guarding me?

"You know," I said, giving Kai what I hope to be a flirty look, "You could let me go. You would totally be giving me a favor, and I'd owe you back."

Kai looked disgusted, until it turned into amusement. "I would let you go, if you would tell me what's wrong." He said, subtly trying to trick me. Like I was dumb enough to fall for it. I mean, honestly! How dumb do they think I am?

I played with my fingers through the rope. Suddenly, I got this plan. This plan was sure to work. Yeah, I might humiliate myself, but still. I could pull it off.

Instantly, tears fell from my eyes, and ran down my face. "I-it's not my fault!" I sobbed, observing Kai's obvious uncomforted expression, "I am now engaged to the biggest idiot in the world! And, my dad isn't helping much either! And, my sister made the press come after me! Oh, woes me! Why can't be normal!"

Okay, I was laying it on a little thick, but it worked. Kai immediately went to Tyson's room, muttering, "Let her fiancé handle this." I smiled contently, watching him disappear into the hallway.

My hands slipped through the rope instantly. If Tyson ever went to Boy Scouts, which I'm sure he didn't, he obviously failed, because he can't tie a knot properly to save his life. While he tied it on, I noticed that he was kind of loose and sloppy with the rope. And, the face that it was real cheap rope didn't help much.

I jumped up from the chair, careful not to make any sounds. I grabbed my diary and Hello Kitty pen (which you will get if I don't survive this whole ordeal) and ran out of the dojo, through the door, and out into the fresh air.

So, here I am, at the bridge. Right when I left the house, I heard Tyson yell, "After her!" and I ran as fast as I could down the street. I think they've stopped searching for me, and they're now at the dojo.

My legs hurt. My feet hurt. I could barely run in those shoes. I think I need to see Mr. Benson tomorrow.


	10. Misunderstandings and a Sister's Advice

**Some people told me they didn't get this chapter, so I put it back on.**

**Chapter 10: Misunderstandings and a Sister's Advice**

**Wednesday, October 11, 2006, airport, 7:00 am**

I am tired. Seriously, tired. I can hardly write in you, oh diary, so if my handwriting is kind of sloppy, please don't blame me.

Today is the day that Ben is coming back to Tokyo. I feel…kind of nervous and happy at the same time. How would you feel if you had a boyfriend who moved away and is now coming back? You would feel kinda awkward too. Plus, we never officially broke up. We just sort of…separated. He probably saw other girls in Hokkaido anyway.

But, the worst part of it is that he still loves me. He still thinks of me as his soulmate, or whatever he had said in his email. How am I supposed to tell him that my feelings for him have died out? Even more important, how am I going to tell him that I'm already _engaged?_

I think I'll worry about that later. Right now, he needs to settle in with his parents and get adjusted first. Then, I'll tell him what's happening.

Tyson is currently bugging me. I don't know why my dad made me bring Tyson along. As you know, he loves his sleep, and would rather dream of beyblades and donuts, than accompanying his fiancée to the airport. Where is the love here, I ask?

Anyway, he wants me to buy him a coffee or something. Like I would; the Starbucks coffee may be good, but all that money goes back to the industry. I wouldn't want to support that. I just told Tyson to shut up, and I guess he went back to sleep, since he's not talking anymore.

There is this guy in a really nice jacket constantly looking at me. Why he's giving me the time of day is beyond me, since not a lot of guys have looked my way before. Unless he's a fan of Tyson Granger, World Champ, and read about me and him in the tabloids, of course. He looks away, then back again, and back again, and away, and away and it's DRIVING ME NUTS!

Wait a minute…IS THAT…………….?

**Same day, local donut shop, 8:10 am**

I totally embarrassed myself. Not only do you, dear diary, think I'm a total idiot for not recognizing my own boyfriend (did I say boyfriend? Scratch that-I meant former boyfriend), Tyson isn't even speaking to me. He's totally ignoring me, which is so unfair, because I didn't even do anything. All I did was hug my boyfriend (that word again!) and told him that I missed him, since it was the right thing to do at the moment. Then, he titled my chin up from his chest, and gave me a soft smile, before pressing his lips to mine…

And, no. I am so not dreaming this up. Everything in this diary is completely true and non-fictional

And, yes. He did do all this while Tyson was watching. And let me just say that it woke him right up from his sleepy daze, way better than a Frappuchino at Starbucks ever could.

I tried to explain that it was all a misunderstanding, but we're talking about Tyson here. The name Tyson describes an extremely stubborn alpha male, who is egotistical and determined and kind of annoying, and sort of cute…Okay, forget I mentioned that. He is so not acting cute at all. He's sulking here, like he lost some challenge or something. I even bought him his stupid coffee, plus donuts, but he's just eating. Just eating, without any enthusiasm or anything.

Okay, I have to stop writing in you now. My _former boyfriend _(I finally got it right!) probably wants to talk to me, and it'd be rude of me not to talk back.

**Same day, school, noon**

Tyson is totally immature.

Why does he make such a big deal out of everything? I mean, I didn't even do anything! Well, maybe I should have told Ben that I didn't like him through email; although, that wouldn't be very considerate. In time, he'll find out anyway.

We were sitting down in the café, drinking cappuccinos, and eating donuts mindlessly (Tyson had that role dead-on). I was telling Ben about all the things that happened in Tokyo while he was gone (minus the engagement part), like the new amusement park and the movie theatres.

Then, while I was talking, Ben put his hand over mine and said softly, "I really missed you, Hil. I really did." It kind of felt funny when Ben called me Hil. Tyson and maybe the team were the only ones who called me Hil. Anyone else who tried would get it from me. But, I didn't do anything when Ben said it. I just smiled lightly, and continued drinking my cappuccino.

Then, a little after that, we left the shop. Ben had his luggage sent to the hotel, but he had a couple of bags with him. So, I decided to go with him to his hotel. I guess that's when Tyson flipped, because when I asked him to come with us, he burst out yelling, "You're so dumb!" before storming off in a huff. And me, being all responsible and all, I had to follow him. He is my fiancé after all, and he would probably get lost on the way to school.

"Hey," I said to him when I caught up with him. His gaze was straight ahead of him, and he ignored everything I said.

"Tyson, you're a baby! God, can you just tell me what's wrong?" I insisted. He looked at me, with sort of disappointed eyes and an angry expression, before looking away.

"You didn't tell him about us, did you?" he asked.

I blinked at him. "Um…us?" I said confusedly, until it hit me. "Oh! Well, it didn't seem like a thing to say by email."

Tyson looked at me with angry eyes. "He's gonna find out eventually! You can't keep lying to him!" he exclaimed, still looking straight ahead.

I blinked again. He was acting…so wise. So mature, if it was legal to use the words Tyson and mature in the same phrase. "Technically," I pointed out, "I'm not lying. I didn't say that I liked him."

Tyson growled in angry and turned away. "Whatever. It's not like I care whether you go out with that guy anyway." He said, placing his hands behind his head coolly.

I decided then to play with his mind a little more. So, I said, "Fine, I'll just go back to his hotel and give him a big kiss!" I turned around and was about to start to walk in Ben's direction, when he grabbed my wrist and twisted me around to face him.

"What?" I teased, slightly narrowing my eyes accusingly, "I thought you didn't care."

He blushed lightly, and released his grip on me. "I don't. It's just that…we'll be late for school."

So, we ran for our lives to school. Yep, it case you're wondering, I am back to normal. I am not wearing anymore tight fitting clothes, or high heels. I am through with being Kitty. Although, they did make me feel kinda sexy. No, no, bad Hilary! Those high heels gave me blisters. And, it seems as though everyone likes me as I am.

Like, just this morning, my dad actually gave me a lecture! Katsuro Tatibana, the father who trusts his daughter to do the right thing and completely ignores her, actually lectured me! He was all, "Now, Hilary. You are at the age where girls like to look…_pretty_, so to speak, but let me warn you, looking like this could ruin you. You may get…_ideas_ which you shouldn't. So, I am banning you from the wearing clothes you've been wearing lately. No go, my movie won't produce itself!"

SEE? This is the fruits of my labor. I am finally getting the attention I so rightfully deserve. Even Tyson had complimented me this morning, saying I looked good in my normal clothes. And, he also said something about tying me up if he heard anything else about Kitty, but we'll just ignore that, won't we?

**Same day, 5 pm, beach**

If you ever met Kai, you would think that he's some totally hot, totally gorgeous, totally awesome guy who almost half the world was in love with. Or, if you were smart, you would think he's some hot beyblader. Or, even maybe some gang leader, or part of the Mafia. And, you'd ask yourself, "What _is_ up with that blue paint?" or even, "Okay there, what's with the attitude?"

Okay, that's enough Kai-bashing. Kai is actually a cool guy when you get to know him. Of course, he won't let you know him that easy. He'll probably test you through vigorous training and brutal dishing.

If you were me and the Bladebreakers however, you would know Kai Hiwitari as a total SLAVE DRIVER. He's making the whole team exercise, including Kenny! He picked us up from school, and from there, we went directly to the beach where Max and Ray were already stationed, and they've been practicing and training and running ever since.

And, now, he's trying to get me to run! I mean, c'mon! I'm the coach, not the person who exercises! Kai is so mean, I could just------------------------------------

**Same day, my room, 7 pm**

Sorry for that line up there. Kai and I had gotten into a little…_squabble, _so to speak. He tried to pry my butt from the beach sand, and I refused, so he took my diary and my Hello Kitty pen (which he looked at in a disgusted way; the jerk!) and said, "Train. Now!" Actually, he yelled it more rather than said it, but let's just forget that part.

Right now, my head hurts like crazy from all the running and I can practically hear Kai's yelling in my head, "Hurry up! Move, let's go, move it!"

Anyway, off the subject of Kai, Sora and I had an interesting chat today.

Let me explain. I entered my house, after yelling "I'm home!" Sadly for me, nobody came to see me. Well, Sora did, but she was only passing through.

She looked at me with surprise. "Hilary, what are you doing here so early?" she asked, carrying a basket of Sakura's homemade chocolate chip cookies. Everyone in our family has a high metabolism, so we don't have to worry about fat and everything.

I sweat dropped. "Hi, Sora." I said, with little enthusiasm. "Where is everyone?" The whole house was deserted; I didn't hear Eric's video games, didn't hear Dad talking on the phone, or didn't smell Sakura's cooking. The only people in the house were me and Sora.

Sora shrugged. "They all went out." She said, turning to the stairs. "By the way," she started, her back to me, "I heard Ben came back. He'll probably add to all your life drama. Poor you." She climbed up the stairs, and I climbed up after her.  
"Wait, Sora!" I called, running up after her. At the time, I didn't know what she meant by 'drama'. My life was almost as undramatic as a unicorn; absolutely and positively fictional. What could Sora be talking about?

I burst into Sora's room, where she was comparing two shirts for the next day. She always told me it was best to be fashionable for school, because even though all you're doing is learning, you're interacting with fellow teens. And, fellow teens aren't go fellow and nice. Whatever, I don't get it either.

Sora sighed. "I thought you were the smart one. Look, you're engaged, and you're former boyfriend has come back to town, and he claims he still loves you. And, I bet Tyson has acting weird."

I put my hand to my chin thoughtfully. "You know, he has been acting weird. He got all mad just because Ben had kissed me."

Sora sweat dropped, and ran her hands through her strawberry blonde locks. "My god, Hilary! Of course he'll get jealous! Your fiancé had witnessed you kissing another guy! I mean, what is wrong with you today?" she exclaimed, with slight excitement. I think all this going on puts her in happy Sora mode. You don't want to see her don't-mess-with-me Sora mode.

"Jealous?" I thought aloud, "Tyson? Clearly you don't know him. Why would he be jealous?" Even though I said it, I knew. I knew exactly why he would be jealous. But, he wouldn't be jealous over me, would he? He always teases me, and stuff! That is so unromantic.

Sora gazed at me, and through her gaze, I got her answer. _He likes you, _it said. _He likes you and can't stand to see you with someone else._

I laughed. Tyson, jealous of me? He's the one who insists that he hates me. I mean, where is the logic behind that? Why wouldn't you tell someone that you liked them?

Apparently, either I said that aloud, or Sora had read my mind, because she said, "Well, isn't that hypocritical."

I gave her a quizzical look, and when she gazed at me, I got her message. Instantly, I blushed. "I do not like Tyson!" I cried desperately. _Not only are you a hypocrite, _a voice inside me said, _you're a liar, too. _

Sora raised her eyebrows at me. "What?" she asked innocently, "I didn't say anything. But, don't try to hide it. We can all see it." She placed herself on her computer chair, and told me to sit down on her bed. I sighed, and lied down. It was like she was my psychiatrist and I was the crazy patient who couldn't get in touch with her feelings.

"So, tell me the symptoms. What's it like being in _love_?" she emphasized love. I blushed, and squirmed around uncomfortably.

"What did I say before? Tyson is just some dumb beyblader who happens to be my fiancé by our fathers. What else is there?" I answered reluctantly, my face in a scowl.

Sora picked up her notebook, and wrote something in it. "Hm…denial, I see. What about Ben? How did that kiss make you feel?" she asked, looking up at me over her notebook.

"Well," I started, playing with my fingers, "his kiss made me feel like…a book."

Sora looked at me. "A book?" she asked, like it was unbelievable.

"Yeah. Like, an unread book, with text inside that you don't know about until you read it. And, once you do, you have a lighter conscience." I explained profoundly. That, my friends, was one of the Hilary Is Smart (**HIS for short**) moments that have avoided me for oh, so long. I think I just found myself.

Sora smiled and wrote something else, before sliding it under her bed. "Good. I have now completed my analysis of your feelings. So, can you please leave now? I have major gossip to dish." I smiled. That was the Sora I knew. I kind of got scared for a while.

I was about to leave when Sora placed a hand on my shoulder. "Listen. About that thing with the newspaper. I didn't mean it. Dad says it'll help you two in the future, and I…"

I took hold on her hand. "Don't worry, Sora." I told her. "It's okay."

And for the first time in a while, I felt a load off my chest.

**I hope that chapter was long enough! It's like, 6 pages on Microsoft Word, so whatever. Review! **

Kendo Baby


	11. Competitions and Illnesses

**Chapter 11: Competitions and Illnesses**

**Thursday, October 12, 2006, my room, 3:30 pm**

Guess what? No, really, guess. Actually, never mind. Even if you could guess, how would you be able to tell me? No, no, I'll just tell you.

I'm going to beyblade! I'm going to be famous, looking hot, and leading lives of the rich and famous! Go me, ya!

Well, I'm sort of exaggerating. Who would want to know about a 14 year old fiancée anyway? And me, looking hot, and leading the life of the rich and famous? Yeah, not really me. But, I can dream.

Tyson, Kenny and I were walking home after a long day at school. Tyson and Kenny were discussing new ways of improving Dragoon, while I was being ignored, as usual. Tyson has been ignoring me ever since he met Ben, so that's no surprise there. And as for Kenny, he already has his friend, Dizzi. So that left me, the third wheel.

But, as we were passing Max's dad's beyblade shop, I saw a colorful poster taped onto the window. I looked at the poster, and it said,

**Come one and all beybladers!**

**How would you like to be recognized by all your peers as a beyblade whiz?**

**Well, this is the chance of a lifetime!  
We're offering the chance for you to meet the Tyson Granger one on one**

**For a lunch date to the winner!  
To enter, sign an application form at the Tate's Beyblade Shop.**

So, what else could I do but get an application form? I dragged Tyson and Kenny with me in the shop, and who do I see but Ben. Funny how things happen like this. Even now, I remember how Tyson's face turned into a slight scowl, and when Ben waved over to me, I saw him reach into his pocket for his beyblade. Either he wanted to challenge Ben, or maybe he wanted to hurt him…

Whatever he was planning, I had to stop him. I grabbed his arm and said, "Behave.", before smiling at Ben, and making my way over to him. Even though we were separated for a while, I feel like I still want him in my life. Maybe not like before, but if we could manage being friends…

"Hey." He said, in that voice that used to make my knees feel like jelly.

"Hey." I say right back. Kenny was right behind me, and I knew he wanted introductions. "Oh, um, Kenny, this is Ben. Ben, this is Kenny." They shook hands.

"Wait a minute," he said, snapping his fingers like he just remembered something, "You're on the Bladebreakers. And, I saw you once on TV, Hil," he then pointed to Tyson, "and you, too Tyson."

Tyson puffed out his chest, in an attempt to be manly and mature. "Well, obviously," he said rudely, "I am the World Champ after all."

Bun smiled politely. "Um, yeah, I'm not much of a beyblader." He said shyly, blushing slightly. Ever since we were kids, he never liked beyblades and all that. He preferred the other sources of entertainment; books. This is one of the reasons I dated him; beauty and brains was very hard to come by these days.

"Oh, you should try it," said Kenny, "it's very exhilarating. Right, Hilary?" I nodded, and said, "Absolutely!" I heard Tyson groan and I could basically see him roll his eyes behind me.

Ben smiled his perfect smile. "Well, maybe I should try it then!" he said to me. My eyes were locked with hers for a moment, and then I looked away, blushing. I had a fiancé already, and I didn't any other men in my life to further complicate things.

"So…what are you here for?" asked Ben, desperate to avoid any uncomfortable silences. That's what he always was like; full of joy and wanted everyone to have the same.

"Oh, Hilary and I wanted to sign up for the beyblading competition," Tyson said, "Why shouldn't we, since we are-"

"-Friends! Ha ha, friends! Because, you know, that's what friends do, you know, sign up for things…and stuff." I babbled. Tyson gave me an angry look, as if to tell me to be quiet. I just didn't want Ben to know about Tyson and us right now. I wanted to be the one to tell him, not Tyson and his anger, or the tabloids. Me.

Ben looked at Tyson and me amusingly, smiling softly. "Anyway, I better go. I promised to call my mom when I got comfortable, and I completely forgot yesterday." He gave me a light kiss on my cheek, before exiting the shop, the little bell on the door indicating he was gone.

I sighed. This couldn't go on like this. I mean, he couldn't just give me kisses whenever he wanted to! I was an engaged girl, after all. And Tyson was getting pretty frustrated about all this. Maybe it was time for me to talk to him.

"Hi, you guys. What's up?" asked Mr. Tate from the counter. I remembered my original plan to sigh up for the competition, and forgot my dilemma.

"Tyson and I want to sign up for the beyblading competition." I informed, walking up to him. I was really fond of Mr. Tate. Unlike my father, he seemed very responsible, and he cared for Max a lot. I thought it was sweet the way they were so tight. My father and I used to be like that, until mom passed away. Since then, I've been keeping to myself.

Mr. Tate got out a few forms for us, telling us to fill them out. There were dumb things they asked me, like if I ever got in a car accident, or if I was ever pregnant. I mean, hello? I'm only fifteen, not thirty! People these days don't understand.

Anyway, after we filled them out, Tyson and I left, while Kenny said he had to go to the library to do some research. Tyson was pretty quiet while he was walking me home, so I took it as my cue to apologize.

"Look, Tyson, I'm sorry I didn't tell Ben the truth. But, I can't tell him yet."

Tyson looked at me with a dry expression. "You still like him, don't you?" he asked me, his face and voice showing any sign of emotion, which freaked me out a bit.

"Well, I, um…I don't know." Was the best response I could think of. I didn't think I was still in love with him. It was just complicated. I couldn't tell him because he still loves me. And I can't hurt him. I just can't.

But, I wasn't going to tell Tyson that.

Tyson turned away from me, and for a brief moment, I thought he was going to yell out something dramatic and sweet to me, but instead he kept quiet. Which was way worse than him yelling.

I sighed. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"Because you're my fiancée."

"I thought you didn't want this anymore than I did."

Tyson scratched his head at that one. But, before he could say anything, I said, "I'll tell him later, if it'll make you happy."

Even now, as I sit in my room, I don't know why I said it. Why did I promise something that I knew I couldn't keep? Ben is my friend, and I don't want to hurt him in anyway, shape, or form. But, I guess I have to.

**Same day, the beach, almost 9 pm**

Sorry if you can't read this, but I'm not the one writing this. Yeah, it is me, Hilary, but I have someone else to write it. Ben has a butler, and his butler follows him around everywhere, so I decided to ask him to write our whole conversation, since I want you to know about my 'little talk' with Ben. How cool is that?

Anyway, we're sitting at the beach, in the sand, and it's almost sunset. We're watching the sunset, and it's beautiful. I wish Tyson was here; he loves to watch the sunset, too.

"Do you like Tyson?" Ben just asked.

I gaped. "Of course I do! Why would I hate him?"

Ben smiled at me. "I mean, _like_ like." He explained, causing me to blush. Do I like Tyson? (A/N By the way, this is Ben's butler, but let's pretend Hil's doing the writing, kay?)

"NO! Why would I love a pig stomached, rude, egotistical-" Ben turned away from me, facing the sunset. The orange color was imprinted on his face, and I thought he looked beautiful.

"So many things have changed, right Hilary?" he sighed, still mysteriously staring to the horizon.

"What changed? I'm still Hilary, you're still Ben. What's so different?" I asked curiously, carefully watching his expressions for anything to give away the answer.

"Tyson, he, well. I can see you care for him more than you let on."

My eyes widened at that statement. How could Ben think something that hardly ever crossed my mind? Did he know me better than I know myself?

We sat in silence for a while, watching the orange in the sky turn purple and pink. Ben has always amazed me; maybe that's why I fell so hard for him. But that seemed so long ago. His eyes would sparkle, like he knew something I didn't. Like a hidden secret he would only tell me if I was able to touch his heart. So, maybe that's why I did. Touch his heart, I mean.

"You know," he started, turning to face me, "we should enjoy these moments. The moments where we think so…profoundly. Like, the times where we understand ourselves the best."

I stared at him. "Well, you could say that, but, um…"

"No, Hil, it's more that what I'm saying," he said (I cringed when he said Hil), "there are so many things we aren't telling each other, so many things that we can't find the courage to say, and it'll kill us."

Sweat began forming on my head. Did he know about me and Tyson? What was he talking about? "Ben, look, I can explain-"

"Hilary," Ben looked at me straight in my eye, and I could no longer see the hidden mystery in his eyes.

"Yes…" I prompted him, my hands going in circular motions to inform him to go on,

Ben sighed, and ran his hands through his light brown hair, "Hilary, listen," he started,

"I'm dying, Hil."


	12. Explanations and Arguments

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait, it's just that I caught up in school. Personally, to me, this chapter isn't the best, but whatever. I hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 12: Explanations and Arguments**

**Friday, October 13, my room, 4 pm**

Hm…Charleston has really nice handwriting. Like, it is beyond good. Plus, he knew exactly what I was feeling last night when he was writing in my diary for me. It kind of makes me not want to write in it myself, LOL.

Actually, it's not Ben's butler's fault. It's mine. I don't want to remember what Ben told me last night. It was all so horrible, and all I

Okay, let's start at when Ben said, "I'm dying, Hil." Cough, cough.

My throat dried up and I didn't know what to say then. I thought I even saw a flash of white light then, too. I mean, what could I say? My former boyfriend was dying, and I had no way to comfort him.

But, seeing as we're talking about Ben here, he was totally okay with it. My nervousness, I mean. Not the dying thing.

Ben chuckled. "Yeah, I was that way when I found, too."

I didn't know what to say for a while. My brain was frozen with the sudden shock. Here he was, the guy that I admired, maybe not love, but admired, and he was telling he was going to die? In my head, it didn't make any sense.

When I finally found my voice, I asked, "Why? What's wrong with you, Ben?" I had so many other questions running through my head then, like why him, and when, and if it would hurt. I wanted to understand everything, and maybe he could give me some of the burden, so he wouldn't have to feel so alone anymore.

"I have a brain tumor," he said, not meeting my intense gaze, "and the doctors say I have until around next month to live."

What's weird about that moment is that I don't cry. I don't cry and hold him and yell declarations of love, like in the movies. I just sit there, listening to him tell me about everything.

"So," he finally says, "what do you think? You think I'm some pathetic loser, huh?"

My head snaps up, almost angry. "What are you, crazy?" I exclaim suddenly, surprising both me and him, "I could never think of you as a pathetic loser!"

Ben's eyes lock with mine, and for a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead, he looked away. I could tell he was scared; and it shocked me. I've never seen Ben scared, because he'd always be cool, calm and collected, just like Sora. It made me feel kind of scared, too.

"Are you scared?" I whispered, after a long, pregnant pause. Ben's eyes looked kind of moist, and I could tell he was, even though he didn't tell me.

But, he told me anyways. "Yeah, I am," he said, looking out to the horizon again. But by now though, the sun had completely gone down, and stars were popping up, "but it isn't just the dying thing."

Now, he had shocked me seriously. "What then?" I asked. Ben looked at me with an amused expression, and shook his head, laughing at me like I said something funny. And, I knew I hadn't. I mean, how is the phrase 'What then?' funny? It just isn't.

"I guess I'm afraid of losing you." Was all he said, and I knew. I knew that I couldn't tell him about my engagement to Tyson. I just couldn't. He cared for me so much, and if I told him, I'd break his heart, and then he might die knowing that I don't like him in _return_ anymore. What kind of person would I be?

**Same day, under the bridge, 8 pm**

"You'd be a person who'd tell the truth!"

When I tried to explain to Tyson why I couldn't tell Ben about us, he flipped out. As I've said time and time again, it is Tyson here.

I was his house, watching the guys practice, debating whether or not I should tell Tyson about last night. I mean, he'd either be happy about Ben dying, or put Ben of his misery right that second. And, when Tyson is angry, he's angry. And I mean, angry.

So, while they're beyblading, Ray comes and sits beside me, and asks me if I'm okay. I haven't talked to Ray in a while, since I've been so caught up in all this. And, I guess I thought he'd hate me if I was engaged to Tyson.

"I'm fine. It's Ben that isn't." I sighed sadly, placing my chin in my hand. I didn't know what to do; like the whole fate of my engagement was on my shoulders.

I sat up suddenly, a thought coming to my mind. _Did I care about the fate of my engagement?_

Well, I thought, not really. I mean, he's Tyson, for Pete's sake. He's Tyson, and that should explain everything.

WHO THE HECK AM I KIDDING!

I do want my engagement to last. I'm used to whole idea of being Tyson's fiancée, and in fact, I kind of like it. I just hope that a) Tyson feels the same way, or b) if he doesn't, he won't find out.

Ray leaves me alone then, and I'm left to my own thoughts. Tyson probably doesn't care about this engagement. He probably thinks that it's some stupid thing that our dads made up, and it'll be over in a month or something. Maybe I should the same thing.

But I don't. Sometimes, I dream at night that Tyson and I are getting married. I'm in a beautiful white dress, and Tyson looks so handsome in his tux. Maybe that means that I want to marry him. It seems like my dreams know more than I do.

By this time, Tyson sits down beside me, sweat all over his face, breathing heavily. "Don't tell me you're still writing in this diary of yours." He says, giving me a disbelieving look.

I gape. "Of course I am! Unlike you, I am very determined and I stick with things." I turn away from him, recalling what I just thinking. Me and Tyson? Married? It was so farfetched, it wasn't even funny. I don't think I can imagine him getting down on his knees before me, and actually asking me to marry him. He doesn't even have to; we're already engaged, after all.

"But it's pink!"

"So what?"

Tyson shook his head. "Forget it. You know, we should start practicing. The competition is Wednesday."

"Oh yeah, right! Also, I was thinking of helping out Ben in----"I stopped mid sentence. Tyson's face turned into a mixture of anger and hatred. His eyes were burning, and I could almost feel how mad he was.

"You were gonna what, Hil?" he asked me accusingly, his voice dropping to a whisper, "Tell him about our engagement?"

I gulped. "Well, I, uh-"

"I thought you were gonna tell him yesterday!"

"Well, I, uh-"

"Hilary, what's going on?"

"Well, I, uh-" (note that I'm saying the exact dumb thing, and no, I'm not making it up)

"HILARY!"

I throw my hands up in the air. "Stop interrogating me! I can answer if you shut up!"

Tyson crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine," he said angrily, "explain"

"Well, I met with Ben last night at the beach-"

"THE BEACH! AT NIGHT!"

"Tyson, quiet. Anyway, I swear, I was going to tell him, but he told me that he, um, he…"

"What? Hilary, tell me."

I sighed. "He's dying, Tyson. How was I supposed to tell him?"

Tyson stayed silent for a while, and I honestly thought that he was going to feel sorry for Ben. I mean, as much as Tyson annoys me, he does have a heart. He can be kind…if he wanted to.

Instead, he said as confidently as before, "Easy. All you do is say, _I'm so sorry, Ben! I'm engaged to the cutest, most bestest guy around, and even though you're dying, I can't leave Tyson!_"

My fists curled up in a ball, and my anger rose. "Was that an impression of me!" I asked angrily. I did not sound like that. He sounded all squeaky and girly, and I don't do squeaky and girly. I do not!

Tyson stuck his tongue out at me playfully. "Good, wasn't it?" he said, putting his hands behind his head. Instinctly, I whacked him on his head, a large red bump emerging.

"Tyson, have some respect! If I told him, what kind of person would I be?" I asked defensively.

"You'd be the person who'd tell the truth!" he exclaimed, his eyes all fiery. We stayed silent, just watching each other. It was like we were waiting for an opportunity to bash each other.

Tyson narrowed his eyes at me, and pointed an accusing finger at me. "You know," he said at a faint whisper, "I think you're enjoying this."

My mouth opened wide, surprised what he said. "Wait, what did you say?" I asked, stepping back a bit because of the shock. "How am I enjoying this?"

"Admit it," he continued, "you love the idea of having two guys connected to you in some way. You love this whole drama thing, and you're milking this for all its worth." His finger was now poking my arm.

My anger peaked again, and I was about to hit him, until I stopped suddenly. _Do I like this whole drama thing? Do I enjoy having 2 guys around me? _

_  
Do I want Tyson as my fiancé?  
_


	13. Broken Hearts and Heart Shaped Cookies

**I am so sorry I haven't in so long! School suddenly came up and my computer crashed, so yeah! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Broken Hearts and Heart Shaped Cookies**

**Saturday, October 13, 2006, the bus, 10 am**

I love fall. The way the leaves get all multi colored because of lack of photosynthesis really gets to me, you know? Like, nature in its prime. And I just love watching them fall down from its home on the branches, making a new home on the ground below.

Anyway, since Saturdays in Japan are half days in school, Miss Kincaid thought it'd be a good idea to go to the Tokyo Memorial Park for a nice picnic lunch. I also thought it'd be a good idea because I could visit my mom's grave while I'm there. Ever since I became student president for our class, I haven't had any time for my mom. Plus all the beyblading practices I had to go to added to my stress.

So, yeah. We're all on the bus, our bags and lunches in tow, ready for a beautiful autumn picnic. Sakura made a lunch for me, which contained these heart shaped cookies I wanted to share with Tyson. He always loved her cooking. And what are fiancees are for? I'm trying my best to be a good fiancee for Tyson, since this engagement probably isn't ending anytime soon.

And, I don't think I want it to end. I like having Tyson as my fiancee, even though I'd never admit it. Call me crazy, but I can see myself with him, for a long, long time.

Speaking of whom, Tyson was at the back of the bus, telling the class how bad I was in beyblading, and how I'm improving because of him teaching me. That is such a lie. Max and Ray told me how good I was when I first launched the thing. And it made me feel real good, even though I still think beyblading is such a waste of studying time. But the extra encouragement really helped my self esteem, and lately I've been doing so well. I feel real good!

OMG we're here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Same day, the memorial park, 12 pm**

"_Tyson, eat some of my okonomiyaki!"_

"_No! Eat my home made ramen! I made it just for you!"_

Ugh. Every girl in our class is sucking up to Tyson, telling him to eat their food, which is driving me insane! And just look at him, stuffing his face and enjoying all the attention, not even realizing how he'd leading each girl on. What a dolt!. I swear, his head cannot get any bigger.

"Tyson!" yelled Kimiko, strutting over to where he was sitting, "Try some of my cookies!" she handed him a plate of chocolate chip cookies, all in some random chronicle order. He smiled, taking one from the tray, and placing it in his mouth.

"Whoa, dude!" he cried, drooling slightly at the taste, "this is awesome!" he grabbed a handful and shoved some in his mouth.

Kimiko grinned, pleased, not even noticing his disgusting eating habits. "I'm glad you like them!"

I instantly reached in my bag, digging for my own cookie to give to him, taking out a heart shaped one. I looked at it and sighed. I couldn't give it to him. There was no point. He had all these delicious food in front of him, and all I had was some measly cookies (no offense to Sakura; she can cook, but pastries can't compete against ramen to Tyson).

Dejectedly, I shoved it back in my bag, closing the bag. I glanced quickly at Kenny beside me, his eyes staring at me before turning back to his laptop. I guess he knows.

"You know," he started, "might as well give Tyson the lunch you made him. I bet he'd be happy."

I smiled weakly. "Don't try to cheer me up, Kenny. You aren't good at it."

Kenny blinked. "I'm not?" he asked, looking slightly confused. I smiled at him. "Forget about it." I said. I reached into my bag and reached into it, grabbing a handful of heart shaped cookies.

"Want them?" I asked Kenny. His eyes shone happily, taking my cookies and eating them one by one. I smiled; at least someone was enjoying them, I thought, glaring over at Tyson, who was still pigging out. I didn't know how those girls could be near him when he was eating; he had no manners.

"Wow, Hilary!" Kenny exclaimed when he was done, "those were good! Can I have more?" I smiled and peered in my bag, seeing that there was only one more left.

"Um...I wanna save the last one for later." I said, smiling apologetically. Kenny nodded, focusing his attention on his laptop. Its not like I'm lying; I was going to save it for later. If Tyson wants it, maybe...

"Thanks for understanding." I said, standing up. I dusted off all the leaves and dirt off my skirt, picking up my bag after I was done.

"Hey, Hil! Where are you going?" asked Tyson, watching me from his spot under the tree, with Kimiko holding on to his arm affectionately. I quickly look away, before Kimiko got any ideas. My eyes wander over the hill I had to cross to get to the graves.

"None of your business." I said angrily, walking toward the hill. So, now I'm here, lazily looking at my mom's gravestone, wondering if what life would be like if she were here. Well, for starters, I wouldn't be engaged to Tyson, that's for sure. And, I know Sakura would go out and get married, instead of staying with us until Sora's old enough to be the house mom.

I ran my fingers across my mom's grave, and looked to the one beside it. It read: **Here lies Kei Matsuro**, **a father and grandfather. We all love you; may you rest in peace. **Matsuro...that name rung a bell. I think it's Ben's last name, but it is common...

Wait a sec...I hear footsteps coming up the hill. Without turning back, I yell: "Tyson, I seriously don't need to talk to you right now, because I swear to god, I'll..."

**Same day, the bus, 4 pm**

"Hilary, why are you talking to yourself?" I turned around, my face red with anger. But instead of seeing Tyson, I saw Ben's amused face, half smiling, half confused face. My face turned pink with embarrassment, and I quickly look away. Looking back now, I had nothing to be ashamed about, but whatever.

Ben came over to sit beside me, placing his large hand over mine. "What are you doing here?" he asks, his eyes flickering with raw playfulness. Its been a while since I saw him this happy, so I decided to play along.

"I can ask you the same thing." I replied back, smiling teasingly. I notice that beyond the hill, the others are playing tag; Tyson being the main target, while the other guys are waiting around for some girl to tag them.

" I asked first."

"I asked second."

Ben smiled and stood up, stretching his legs. "If you don't want to tell me, its cool, I'll go." he said, turning his back to me and heading to his limo. I panicked then; he couldn't leave! I had to tell him the truth! I cant bear the thought of having such a guilty conscience for another day! Quickly, I hopped to my feet, running over to Ben. "Wait!" I yelled, running as fast as my legs could carry me.

Ben stopped immediately, and I crashed into his back, the impact causing me to fall backward. Ben turned around, muttering a "Whoa!" and catching me with his free hand to the small of my back.

So, basically, it was like we were doing the tango right there on the memorial park. Which wasn't very respectful, considering we were in a graveyard, but there we were. His mischievous green eyes were locked with mine, and it felt as though we were back in the seventh grade, where he could make my heart pound with a single word.

That is, until Tyson came over.

"Hey!" he yelled, causing Ben to drop me out of shock, and me plummeting to the ground, hitting my head on the grass, which still hurts BTW. I groaned slightly, as Ben helped me up to my feet. Kimiko was giggling, all the while being attached Tyson's arm and I glared at her. How Kitty can you get?

"So, what were you guys up to?" asked Kimiko, holding on to Tyson's arm tighter, and looking at me through evil glares. Tyson nodded, adding a "That's what I want to know!"

Ben was about to answer, but I clutched on to his arm, telling him to let me handle it. "Nothing." I simply said, letting go of Ben's arm.

Tyson narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Didn't you have something to say to Ben?" he asked, trying to act innocent, which I so didn't fall for.

"Nope." I replied just as innocent.

"Kids!" yelled Miss Kincaid from back at the picnic spot, "time to go!"

"Just a minute!" yelled Kimiko, turning around to face me again. "Shall we go, Tyson honey?"she asked sweetly. I had to force myself not to laugh out loud at the sugar dripping from her voice. Tyson looked over to me, asking me "what about you?" through his eyes, but I turned away and looked back at Ben. "Go ahead," I said, "I'll see you later."

Ben looked at me, and he knew what I was going to do. He always had a talent like that nobody else had. He smiled, kissing me lightly on my forehead. "Yeah, see ya."

Kimiko pulled a gaping Tyson down the hill, with Ben following behind. That was the thing about Ben; he always gave me space. _A little too much space_, I thought, _because now I feel like I'm not loved enough_. I walked over to my mom's grave and sat down again, tracing the words on her gravestone with my fingers.

"Hey, Mom," I started, taking a deep breath. "How are you? I hope you didn't have to hear that; I bet you could hear the tension from wherever you are. Dad did the dumbest thing, he engaged me and Tyson. Remember him? You used to say we'd end up together in the end no matter what. How coincidental. Say, did you know about the engagement? I hope it wasn't your idea; I got my brains from you after all." I chuckled slightly.

"I miss you, Mom. I feel as though I wouldn't have to go through all these troubles if you were here. Like last week, I pretended I was some sexy girl named Kitty who dressed like a diva and had the attitude to match. I bet if you were here, I wouldn't be doing any of this. You would tell me what was right and what isn't. But, then I guess that idea would take the fun out of life. Its not that you're not fun or nothing, but..."

I talked with my mom for a big longer before Miss Kincaid called me over to the bus.I ran as fast as I could, and once I boarded the bus, every girl came up to me, questioning me about Ben.

"Who is he?" asked one girl.

"Isn't that Ben! Is he back in Tokyo for good?"

"Whoa, he's a hunk!"

I sighed, squeezing my way to the back of the bus, which was completely quiet. I sighed contently, sitting down at the way back, away from all the noise. I close my eyes, settle in the feeling of tiredness, and was about to go to sleep when...

"Why was Ben holding you like that?" Tyson asked, plopping in the seat in front of me. I groaned and opened my eyes to meet his intense indigo ones.

I blinked, unable to understand what he was saying. Then it hit me. "Long story." I said, closing my eyes again, dismissing the conversation.

But Tyson didnt get the hint. "We have 1 hour and a half to talk. Spill."

I opened my eyes and glared at him. "Why should I? You were the one ignoring me all day! And then, when Ben comes along, you get all jealous!"

Tyson's face flushed. "I am not jealous!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Then why do you care?"

"Because you're my fiancee!"

"That's jealousy!"

"No its not!"

I rubbed my temples tiredly, showing him I'm not in the mood. "Look, Tysom," I said, using my quietest voice, "I made you something, but you were too stupid to realize. All you cared about was all the attention you got, so just bug off, ok?"

Tyson stopped talking for a bit, and I thought he was done. I closed my eyes again, trying tofall asleep, until I heard Tyson mutter something.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, can I have what you made for me?"

I immediately reached in my bag, and took out the heart shaped cookie. It was broken in two pieces, and for a moment I saw Tyson soften his expression.He took it from my hands and put both pieces together.

"There!" he said happily, "All better!:" he took a big bite out of it and chewed, tasting and analyzing the taste. I waited patiently for his reaction, watching his every bite. _So this is how Kimiko feels when she feeds Tyson, _I had thought, enjoying the feeling of being noticed.

"Hilary," he said after a bit, "its perfect."


	14. Challenges and Heart Warming Words

**Chapter 14: Challenges and Heart Warming Words**

**Tuesday, October 16, 2006, park bench, 1 pm**

Oh god, am I tired. I can barely write in you, dear diary. I'm like sweating everywhere, including my fingers.

I'm so mad at Mr. Benson, making the whole schoool engage in a school savanger hunt. I thought he was a school shrink! SCHOOL SHRINKS DO NOT LIKE TO GET INVOLVED IN PHYSICAL ACTIVITIES! Well, I know that's a stereo type, but I don't care. Why in the world would one want to promote school unity? Mr. Benson, that's who.

Okay, you're obviously confused, so I might as well tell you what's going on. First of all, remember Mr. Benson? That substitiute teacher/shrink that helped me out of my Kitty phase? Well, he decided to hold a school scavenger hunt. We're looking for the following things:

a) A dustpan

b) lip stick

c) a kiss- _don't know how to get this and prove it, but whatever._

d) a cell phone

e) Mr. Benson's underwear

Note that e) isnt make believe. Its completely true. Somewhere in this section of Tokyo, Mr. Benson hid his precious, plaid, Hello Kitty men's underwear somewhere for us to find. I don't get it. Like, even if we find it, its not like we'd want to touch it or anything. Not saying that Mr. Benson isnt hygenic, he is, but he's a teacher. And as handsome as he is, he's still a teacher.

Now, I'm not one to compete. Especially for something as dumb as this. But, I have a very good reason. The prize-did I forget to mention a prize?- is a ticket to go anywhere in the world. Obviously, since I'm so selfless, I'm not going to use it. I'm going to give it to Ben so he can go to America and get into a good hospital and get cured!!!!!!!

When I told Tyson of this plan at school, he looked at me, shaking his head. "You are so dense."

I scoffed. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black."

Tyson looked at me, his face puzzled. "Huh?"

I laughed, unconvinced that he hadn't heard such a famous saying. "The pot is black, and so is the kettle. So, it'd be weird if the black pot called the black kettle black."

"Yeah, but I have a silver pot."

My laughing stopped and I stared at him with a dry expression. "_You _are so dense."

Tyson narrowed his eyes at me and glared. "You just don't want to tell him the truth." His eyes started to burn like always whenever he was mad.

I placed my hands on my hips and smirked. "Oh, look who knows everything. Listen, I like Ben, whether you like it or not, ok?" I stared Tyson down, and for a moment he looked sad. Although, he didn't show it if he was.

"Whatever," he said, turning from me, "just to make sure you tell Ben about us, I'm going to win the hunt." He started to walk away, leaving me angry and alone in the classroom. Who did he think he was anyway? To think, I thought about being with such a pig! You hear that! You're a disgusting pig!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, no! Someone's coming!!!!!!!!!

**Same day, forest, 2: 20 pm**

"Tyson, if you're looking for an apology, then you can forget it! I'm not going to..."

"Hilary, why are you talking to yourself?" I turned to see Mark, the funny yet perverted boy in my class. Funny how many people are telling me this. And funny how many people I'm referring to as Tyson.

I sighed. "Thank goodness it's only you!" I smiled at him, and he smiled back devilishly. Something was a little off about the vibes that were coming from him...

"So," Mark said, sitting down on the bench beside me, "how many items have you got?"

I open my bag to make sure my things were there. "I have everything but c) and e)." I replied. "I don't get how I can get the kiss though."

Mark looked at me with a puzzled look, then he smiled. "I know. How about we trade? One of your items for mine." he winked, smiling devilishly once more. I smiled, but I knew he was up to something.

"Okay! What do you need?"

Mark smiled, this time his eyes acting all funny. "I do need a kiss..."

I jumped up from my seat. "No way in heck I'm giving you a kiss!" I shouted, attracting all the attention from the people in the park. I blushed furiously, my head bent down in shame at me out burst.

"Fine," Mark said calmly, also standing up to meet my gaze, "I'll just have to tickle you."

Oh, wait. I forgot to mention one little thing about the hunt. If an opponent successfully tickles you and you say 'Uncle' or "I give up" or any word subjecting to a surrender, they get any item from your collection that you have. And yes, even the kiss.

I jump back, raising my fists in the air in a fighting stance. "You're not going to tickle me!" I exclaim, turning around and running out of the park. Mark was after me, yelling out "You won't win!" and "Might as well kiss me now!" _Shudder._

I ran down the block, shoving and pushing crowds in downtown Tokyo. I ran in the mall, down an alleyway, across the street, past the river, and in the forest. I looked back and I saw that he wasnt following me.

"Whew," I panted, leaning on a nearby tree, "I lost him." I immediately sat down, taking you out and started to write. And I havent moved since.

But, now I wonder how Tyson's doing with his hunt. Before we were dismissed to look for the items, I saw Kimiko attach herself to him like they were born that way. I guess that's what I deserve for lying about our relationship. It's weird, the way I say I don't want Tyson to be with any other girl, bu yet I'm sort of with Ben.

**_Thats being a hypocrite_.**

But I'm not one! I know how I feel about Tyson! I know that I-

**Same day, school, 3 pm**

"Hilary?" asked a voice from behind me that I could identitfy anywhere. "What are you doing here?" his voice was laced with worry. Looking back, I didn't really notice; I was too angry at him for calling me dense.

"None of your business." I replied out of impulse, turning away. I was still angry at him for being so selfish and rude towards Ben. Why couldnt Tyson see him the way I did?

Tyson pouted. "I'm just worried."

"Well, don't be."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm fine."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Why?"

I turned around sharply. "Stop doing that!" I exclaimed, angry at his smug look. I wanted to smack away all his confidence and that annoying smirk of his.

"Relax!" Tyson laughed. "I'm kidding around. Now, c'mon, Hil. Tell me why you're here."

And I told him. How I found some items on the list. How Mark found me and wanted a kiss. How he chased me around town and I had to hide here to escape. Tyson's face varied from laughter to anger; mostly anger.

"I'm gonna kill him..." muttered Tyson angrily, referring to Mark. I smiled. "You don't have to,:" I assured him, "I'm not a baby. I can do things my own way."

"So, how'll you tell Ben about us?"he asked me, watching me through narrowed eyes. I felt myself shink under his gaze.

"I might tell him at the dance tonight." I answered, already regretting what I said. I didnt tell him that Ben asked me if he could escort me to the dance, and I had agreed readily. After all, I didnt think Tyson would ask me.

"HE'S COMING!" he yelled, jumping up. He looked so angry, and I hated myself for being so selfish.

"Well...he asked me and I couldn't say no..."

"But I was going to ask you!"

Silence.

I stared at him, my face expressing confusion and shock. He was going to ask me? Why would he ask me? I had heard Kimiko had asked him...

"Y-you...but I-I thought...really?" I stammered, obviously dumb stricken. I just couldnt get my head around the fact that he was going to ask me to the dance. We'd probably be arguing and fighting over the punch table or something.

Tyson, still angry, replied "Yeah!", like it was my fault. I stood up violently, my brain starting to work properly again. "Hey, wait a minute! You should have asked sooner!"

"Well, I-" he babbled, a loss for words. I took it as a chance to continue. "I'ts not my fault Ben asked me! He is more considerate than you are. He certainly doesnt FLIRT with other girls. AND, I bet you werent going to ask me anyways. You'd wait until a minute before the dance to ask me. Why didn't you ask sooner?" I concluded, feeling a bit better that I got some heat off my chest. I felt alot lighter without carrying such a burden.

"Hilary," Tyson whispered softly, so softly that I hardly caught the next sentence, "I was scared."

And then, rapidly, in the blink of an eye, Tyson was right in front of me, his arms wrapped around my waist, his head buried in my neck. My eyes shot open, and my arms went right to my sides, afraid if I move, I'd wake up from such a great dream.

"I was scared," he repeated, "I thought you'd reject me and I'd be so sad. I guess I just don't want any of this to end." his hot breath was tickling my neck, and I felt my breath get caught in my throat.

"But why did you say..." I asked, referring to when he told me he didnt want me as his fiancee.

"Hil," he said, removing his head from my neck, placing his cheek on my neck**, "**I don't mean that, any of it. Hil, I'm not a touchy- feely kind of guy. I can't just say how I feel." He paused for a bit, catching up to his thoughts, before continuing.

"But just because I don't like to say what I feel doesnt mean that I dont know how I feel, you know? We're together now, you're my fiancee**," **his grip on my waist tightened**, "**and I'm not letting you go."

Now, if it wasnt for his hold on my waist, my knees would have gived way at all his words. Here was Tyson, who I thought for sure hated to be engaged to me, holding me tight and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. My heart was thumping so loud, I thought he'd hear it.

So after a bit of confessions, we left the forest toward school. We were in silence all the way there, but it wasnt an uncomfortable silence. He and I were just...collecting our thoughts. And man, did I have alot of thoughts to collect! TYSON LIKES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!! PLAIN OLD HILARY TATIBANA/ INSANELY HOT KITTY/ INSANELY INSANE ME!!!!!!!!!!! I feel so happy right now I can probably fly!!!!!!!

Oh, wait. The dance is tonight. I better go home and get ready!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Pre Competition Battles and Slow Dances

**Chapter 15: Pre-Competition Battles and Slow Dances**

**Same day, my room, 6: 30 pm**

I hate my sister.

Not Sakura, of course. Sakura is too nice to do anything like this ever, even if she was drunk or something. No, I'm talking about the other sister. Sora. The meanest, most evilest girl around. What kind of sister does this to her younger sibling? Especially when that younger sibling is in such a drama currently?

Let me explain. I was putting on my sparkly new pink dress when Sora burst in my room, holding a black, small cocktail dress. It looked so tight, I thought it was a handkerchief.

"Hey!" I shouted, "get out!" But, Sora just came in, closing the door behind her. She saw what I was wearing and looked me up and down. After a few seconds, she sighed, rubbed her temples, and sat down on my bed.

"Take that off." she demanded, giving me her 'do it or else' look.

I placed my hands on my hips and glared at her. "Why should I?" I asked defiantly, watching her expression from angry to devilish.

"Because," she said, waving her hand exasperately, "that dress is hideous." she got up from the bed and stood behind me, unzipping the zipper, leaving me in my bra and underwear.

"Hey!" I yelled for the second time, grabbing onto my dress. "Hand that over!"

Sora threw the dress out the door and closed the door once again. "Listen, Hilary. I know fashion, ok? Why the heck did you look so good when you were in that Kitty phase thing? Because you were wearing my clothes, got it? Now shut up and let me dress you, the pun unintended."

I bit my lip. "But, Sora, I gave up being Kitty ages ago."

Sora sighed. "You don't have to look good and be called Kitty. You can look good while being Hilary, like you do every day." I smiled at that comment, for once glad I had a fashion diva for a sister.

So now, here I am, wearing Sora's little black dress, with light eyeliner and huge amounts of lip gloss, waiting for Ben to pick me up. And yes, even though Tyson had admitted that he wanted to go with me, it didn't change the fact that:

a) he asked me WAY too late

b) Kimiko was already going with him

c) and I'm going with Ben.

I mean, really? Did he really want me to ditch Ben just go to with Tyson? Its not that I don't want to go with him; its just that I already told Ben I'd go with him.

Anyway, back to the reason why I'm so mad at Sora. I bet you forgot about that, huh? I mean, not forget exactly, but dressing me up to look like Kitty again is enough to make me mad, right? But that's not the reason why I'm mad. I' mad because Sora made this bet with me. She said that if I don't kiss (yes, I said KISS) Tyson by the end of the week, I have to scrub her feet. And that's one thing I will not do.

The scrubbing thing, I mean. Not kissing Tyson.

But that doesn't mean I want to kiss him. And, it'd be hard to anyway, since I'm kind of bad at this kind of thing. At the love thing. I know I've had a boyfriend before, but we didn't had our first kiss until after the fifth month. Pretty darn slow, right?

And besides, Tyson probably doesn't want me in that way. Just because he wanted to take me to the dance doesn't mean anything right? He probably just doesn't want to go with Kimiko or Aimee, right? And, maybe it's because he finally understands the significance of our engagement. Right!

Right??

**Same day, the school dance, washroom stall, 9 pm**

It's official. Almost every guy in the school has given me the whistle.

And it just isn't any normal whistle. Oh no, this whistle is the wolf whistle. The long, deep whistle that indicates someone looks so good that they could be jumped and attacked in a matter of seconds.

Heck, even Mr. Benson, our chaperone, said I looked 'hot'. Hot!!! I decided last week that I was over the looking like Kitty! Why did I let Sora talk me into this!!!!!

So anyhow, I walk in with Ben holding on to my arm, and I got a few compliments. Not about my looks though; how I was able to keep my relationship going with Ben while he was in Kyoto. Which is so false, because we hardly called each other. But I guess we looked good together, since I also got envious looks from people I hardly even know.

But, to top it all off, Tyson didn't even look my way! Well, we did lock eyes for a second, and I honestly thought he'd come up to me and scream at the top of his lungs that he loved me and he couldn't live without me, but just like that, he looked away.

Obviously, I can't even blame him, since he was pretty mad today when I told him that I was still going with Ben. We were walking home from school after the scavenger hunt, you see:

"So..." I said, trying to break the silence between us. His face was all flustered, like his brain was going to explode any minute.

"So..." he replied, and I think he was about to say more, until Kimiko bounced up randomly in front of us, a fake, totally plastic smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, Tyson! Hilary." she sort of mumbled my name, like I was some kind of intruder on a private meeting.

"Um..hey.." Tyson said puzzled. He looked at me in a way that said, '_where did she come from_?' I shook my head in response, '_I have no idea_.'

"So..." Kimiko said, putting us where Tyson and I had left off before she came along, "are we still going to the dance together?" she asked, sticking herself in between him and me. She slid her arm through Tyson's and snuggled close to him.

Now, on the outside, I was staring into space, like I couldn't be bothered by any of this, but inside, my mind was screaming. _Tyson was going with her!!!! I sort of knew they were, but then why would Tyson want to go with me? Why that stupid, big headed, idiotic, two timer!_

When I snapped out of it, Tyson was staring at me sympathetically. I huffed. I don't need his sympathy; I have the incredibly sweet and adorable Ben at my beck and call! I don't need his pity!

So, for my pride's sake, I smiled at them. "You guys are going together?" I asked politely and utterly sweet, I thought I'd barf. Tyson looked at me puzzled, and I smiled sweetly. But I think my eyes were shooting glares; I hardly remember.

Kimiko smiled equally nicely. "Yeah. What about you? Are you going stag?" she asked nicely, as if she was saying, _would you like me to give you a million dollars?_

I shook my head. "Of course not. I'm going with my **boyfriend**, Ben." I emphasized on the boyfriend part. I looked over at Tyson and saw his eyes flare and narrow. I narrowed back.

I guess I went a bit too far, because he won't even look at me now. Which is why I'm on the washroom, not even bothering to go out there, while Beyonce is singing her heart out about Jay-Z loudly. And I actually like this song too...

**Same day, Ben's car, midnight**

Ladies and gentleman, I have another official confession. I am utterly humiliated and equally as ashamed. Ben isn't even talking to me now, and I know I shouldn't have done that to Tyson, but it was moment, I tell you! The moment!.

I shouldn't have come out of that washroom.

After I left the washroom, there was a slow song on, I think it was Celine Dion, I don't know right now, but anyway, I come out, and there Ben is,.looking so sweet and innocent in his black suit. I stared at him for a minute, watching him look in space, and I find myself wondering what he's thinking. Wondering how such a nice guy can suddenly appear sick. Dying, even.

He suddenly snapped out of his trance and saw me, confusion etching his face, before he remembered who I was. "Hey, Hilary, where were you?" he asked, walking over to me.

I smiled lightly. "I just needed to freshen up." I looked over his shoulder to the dance floor and saw Tyson and Kimiko, slow dancing to the new song that came on, I think it was Goo Goo Dolls. Tyson looked confused, and I knew he wasn't involved in that dance, but I still got mad anyway. He had no backbone when it came to girls, except me!

I turned back to Ben and grinned my best grin. "Wanna dance?" I asked, hooking my hand through his. Before he could answer though, I dragged him to the center of the gym, and placed my head on his shoulder, while his arms snaked around my waist.

I sighed, trying to sound blissful, but to my ears, I heard regret. _You have nothing to regret_, I thought, _Tyson brought it on himself. He should stand up for himself and not let Kimiko run his life! What Ben and I have is completely different! At least he doesn't dictate me and annoy me and grab me like he's going to rape me! I swear, that Tyson is such a..._

Now, I bet you can guess what is about to happen now. Let me give you a minute...Nah! I'll tell you! So, I was dancing with Ben, all the while trying to sort out my feelings, when all of a sudden, I feel a pair of hands go around my waist and pull me back, right out of Ben's arms.

"You, Ben! Beybattle, right now!" Tyson declared, pushing me behind him, away from Ben. I heard myself yell out Tyson's name, telling him that this isn't a place to beybattle.

"Besides, Ben doesn't even know how to beyblade!" I said, putting myself in front of him and Ben, my arms out horizontally at my sides. By now, the whole school was watching this soap opera.

But, what surprised me the most was when Ben suddenly pulled out a beyblade from his pocket, and a launcher and rip cord from the other pocket. The crowd ooohed and aaahed as he attached everything on everything and got into a launching position.

Tyson smirked and looked at me. "I guess you don't know much about your _boyfriend_." he said, stepping in front of me and the battle was about to begin...

...until Kimiko stepped in. "Hey!" she yelled, getting everyone's attention, including Ben and Tyson's, "this isn't a place for a battle, okay? Us girls didn't get all primped up to watch two guys battle over her!" she pointed at me and I blushed.

"Now, both of you! Stop acting like babies, and start dancing!" she concluded, her loud voice adding alarm. The music started up again with The Red Hot Chili Peppers and everyone started fanning out.

All except Ben and Tyson.

I went over to Ben and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's get some fresh air." I encouraged. He looked down at me and I saw it; his usually beautiful, and happily lit eyes were dull. He looked so tired, and I thought he was going to collapse right here, but instead he took his hand out of my hold and left.

"So much for fresh air." Tyson said from behind me. I jerked around and walked over to him, my heels making clicking noises.

"Why did you go and do that?" I tried to yell over the music, my hands to my sides.

"What?"

"I said, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"WHAT?!!"

I sighed and grabbed his hand, leading him outside. The cool air felt good against my bare arms and toes. I walked over to the railway and looked to the horizon. Which was basically car lights, but whatever.

I turned to Tyson. "Why did you do that?" I asked him, referring to the part where he interrupted my dance with Ben. Not that I didn't want him to; but if he has feelings for me, he should tell me now.

Tyson scratched his head playfully. "Do what?"

I rolled my eyes. "When you challenged Ben to a beybattle." I explained. I think Tyson doesn't even know why he interrupted my dance with Ben.

Tyson looked at me, his eyes suddenly doing the fiery thing again. "It's because he was dancing with you, and making me look bad." he explained, his hands in his pockets.

I stared at him, not even beliving what he was telling me. "So, what? Is this all some sort of pride issue?"

"Yeah," he said, his eyebrows furrowed, "what else is it?"

I felt tears prickling my eyes, but I refuse to let them out over _him. _"This has nothing to do with, I don't know, our engagement?" I asked, an idea popping into my head.

Tyson shook his head. "Nope. Not at all. Not even close, dude." he replied, his voice going squeaky. I smiled inwardly. He was lying. He's always been so..._transparent._

"Fine then," I said, walking by him, "then I don't have to tell Ben about us then, if there basically is no _us_." I continued to walk by him, about to enter the gym again, but he called out to me, "Hilary! Hold on a second, that's not what I meant!"

I turned around forcefully. I think I've been doing that so much I was going to get whiplash. "Then what do you mean, Tyson? You want me to dump Ben, the guy who's always there for me, for someone who can't even tell me I'm somewhat worth fighting for?" I demanded, hot tears hitting me like a wave in my eyes again.

Tyson walked over to me, his hair shining in the moonlight. My cheeks hinted a light pink just thinking about him like I suddenly was. He stood over me and stared into my eyes. "You know you're worth fighting for. Why do you think I hate him so much?" he asked rhetorically, his face suddenly bright pink for saying that.

I smiled softly, almost sadly. "Then why can't you just say it?" I questioned quietly, as if we suddenly had an audience. It seemed like I have always had an audience, for some odd reason.

Tyson stepped back a bit, his hands instantly running through his hair frustratedly. "I'm not that kind of a guy. I've never done this before, never felt like this before, Hil. I...I think I just need you to be patient with me." he finished, his face now glowing with color and slight sweat of nervousness.

I looked at him, his cute little anxious face and his eyes were shining with the moment, and I knew I could just do my bet right now, and get it over with. Almost everyone knows how much I want to do this. But would he want to, too?

Slowly, but surely, I walked over to Tyson, and gave him a slight hug. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I buried my face into the crook of his shoulder. I felt so small, like a little, breathless belle, against him. I felt him tense a bit, but slowly relax as he realized I was actually hugging him. In fact, I could hardly believe that I was hugging him too. But let me tell you something: _I don't hate it._

Slowly, but surely, he wrapped his hands around my waist and we started to sway to the music. My eyes fluttered closed and I sighed. Blissfully this time. I knew what was happening, but at the same time, my brain had shut down on me.All I knew was that I was dancing with Tyson; my fiancé, one of my best friends, and I think I have the slightest crush on him.

We pulled apart, and his face was furiously red. So was mine, actually, but who cares? I hugged him! I felt my heart skip with the news and the new memory of finally hugging him.

"Hey," he said, as I let him go, "what was that for?" he asked, his eyebrows raised teasingly.

I shrugged. "No clue." I replied, lacing my hands with his, "but who cares?"

He smiled, squeezing my hand lightly. "Yeah, who?" We smiled at each other once more, before heading back into the gym, where all the chaos started.

As we walked in, we realized two things:

a) no music was playing

b) everyone was looking at us, and to my horror

c) Ben was staring straight at me

My eyes widened at what I knew. Ben had seen us hugging outside. _Dancing _outside. My heart started to beat as I realized he would put two and two together and get four. He would finally realize that Tyson and I were engaged. Or at least _together_, more or less.

Instead, Ben looked away and said behind me, "Hilary, let's go. Your dad wants you by midnight, remember?

So here we are, in his car, and Ben is looking out the window, while I'm writing here. I'm so depressed, I can't even write anymore.


	16. Competition Day and Sudden Outbursts

1**Chapter 16: Competition Day and Sudden Outbursts**

**Wednesday, October 17, 2006, my dad's car, 5 minutes to noon**

I can't believe it. I can't. The day is finally here. The day Tyson and I have been training for, working for. The competition.

Now, this little hometown competition isn't all that exciting for Tyson; after all, he's the world champ, who battled and won people not only in Japan, but in China, Russia, and all these other places.

But, as you know, I'm not one to beyblade. And suddenly, and I don't even know how it happened, but I'm also beyblading. BEYBLADING WITH TYSON!!!!!! Does it get better than this, I don't think so.

So, yeah, here I am. Going to my first ever competition for beyblading. And I'm not even nervous. Not at all. Even though, you know, I've never even launched a beyblade before...or played the game before...

Okay, I'm such a bad liar. I am shaking in my Pumas. How embarrassing would it be if I messed up? Beside the World Champ? What if I get knocked out of the ring? Oh man, I'm screwed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Same day, the arena, 1 pm**

"This is it, Hil," Tyson had said, holding my hands reassuringly, "this is what we've been training for." He massaged my shoulders, hitting each nerve soothingly. I sighed and went out of his grip. It was like I was going to fight for my life, or something.

I looked up at him. "Do I need this pressure right now?" I said playfully, punching his arm lightly..

He smiled, but then turned serious again. "You know, Ben signed up for this, too." He informed me, his eyes glazed over with indescribable emotion. I recalled that day at Mr. Tate's shop, where we had seen Ben.

I shook my head. "No, he didn't. He left right when he came, remember?"

Tyson nodded, crossing his arms over his chest in an informal manner. "I know _that_. But when I went a couple of days after to get parts for your blade, I saw him signing up for it."

"Then who would his partner be?" I asked. The rules on one of the posters had said that it was tag team. I mean, seriously? Is Tyson running a fever or something? How bizarre is all this anyway?

Tyson shrugged his shoulders. "No idea." He answered.

I rolled my eyes. Then what was the point of saying it then? I didn't say that obviously, because I didn't need to argue with him before the competition. Besides, I don't believe Tyson. After all, I knew Ben longer than he has, and for a fact, he doesn't beyblade. That's a fact, for sure.

Tyson suddenly grabbed my hand then, tracing my palm. I leaned against the wall of the room, and closed my eyes. It was subtle; yes, but I read the message. It told me to chill, relax. And for once, he was right. I wasn't going to accomplish anything being all worked up. He needed me to know that I was ready for this; I practiced a lot.

But I don't know if anything prepared me for this.

I know, I know. Its like, what the heck is up with her? What's the worst that could happen, animals falling from Tyson's rear end?

Just trust me on this one, ok?

So, yeah. Tyson was tracing my hands, starting from my thumb, going down that place between my thumb and my index finger, then to my index and so on. Then, when he got to my pinky, he went back again. I sighed. I felt electricity go through me, and it felt nice. Great, even. As much as I don't want to admit it, it was like when Ben held me at sunset, at the beach, when Tyson was in Russia with the team.

This was the time when this came on: '_Would all contestants in the competition please head down to the arena. I repeat that's…'_

All of a sudden, the waves of nausea and nervousness came back again. Oh, god! I apologize for whenever I made fun of beyblading! This is insane and I think I'm going to die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tyson, sensing my feelings of anxiety, smiled. "It'll be fine, you're with the World Champ."

UGH!

**Same day, 9 pm, my room**

I am never leaving my room. It's now official that everybody knows my secret. My life is over. Maybe I'll move to Russia. Or Canada. Yeah, I'll move to Canada. I heard nothing happens over there. GOD!!

You know what? It's too early to recall everything. I'll tell you later.

**Same day, 10 pm, my room**

So, Tyson and I emerged from the room and made our way to the arena. And let me tell you, there were a lot of people. I mean a lot! Like, I was all, holy cow, what am I doing here?

What was worse was that I wasn't one of them.

I mean, what the heck was I up here for? I don't beyblade. I hardly even know how to assemble one! And to think, here I am!

"Tyson, I can't do this." I heard myself whisper. My brain was frozen and I think I was on auto pilot, I swear I couldn't control myself.

Tyson stopped waving at the crowd to look at me. "Yes you can." He said quietly so that nobody could hear.

I shook my head. "Seriously, man. I cannot do this anymore. Should I move to Canada?" I am not even joking. I think my body was being invaded by hobbits or something, because I don't say dumb things like this.

He looked over at me. "Canada?"

"Yeah, you know? The winter and snow and stuff. With the hockey and maple leaf."

He smiled. "I know that. But you're not moving to Canada; we are engaged after all."

I didn't say anything after it. Tyson continued to laugh and smile and wave to the crowd, but that wasn't what I was looking at. I wasn't even paying attention to the fact that some of the boys in the crowd were chanting my name, and Tyson mumbled something about moving me to Canada. But none of that was important.

What I was looking at was Ben. He was staring me from the other bench, his eyes fixed on mine. I saw something then, something from the past. The last time I saw him…

"_Ben, wait up!"_

_He looked back over his shoulder, his light colored hair glistening in the evening sun. My heart started to beat faster with each second that past by._

_I walked closer to him; my footsteps slow, unlike my heartbeats. He waited for me, his eyes widening ever so slightly. My eyes started to water at the thought of him leaving me, right when I was starting to open up. I had sheltered myself when my mom died with my studies, and right when he came in my life, I knew he was special. It was something about him; the way he laughed, the way he looked at me with admiration, the way I held his hand…_

_I wrapped my arms around his torso, my head settling into his back. Tears started to fill my eyes, misting up his shirt. How could he? Why would he leave me now? I needed him more than ever._

"_Don't leave me." I whispered, so only he could hear. My finger traced letters on his back…I love you._

_He turned around fully, his arms circling around my waist. "God, Hilary…" he whispered, our foreheads together. He kissed me, his lips soaked with tears. I wasn't sure if they were his or mine. We clasped hands, like we held tight enough, we'd never be apart. I held on with my life._

"Hilary!"

_I kissed his neck, and buried my head in the crook of his neck. "Don't leave me." I repeated quietly, my breath on his skin. He shivered, but he didn't stay. We stayed like this for hours; but he didn't stay. He left the next day._

"Hilary!"

"Hilary!"I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked over at Tyson. "Yeah?"

Tyson looked over at Ben, who was still looking at me. "We're not battling until the very end. Let's go get something to eat." He held my hand, trying to lead me to the cafeteria, but I took back my hand. I had something to do first.

I know, I know, I'm being all sentimental now, but I can't help it. I can't forget what Ben did to me, or how I felt about him before. Those things are things that are going to stay with me forever. And I need to talk to him.

"Hey." I said, once I got up to him. He looked just like he did before, wide eyed, surprised. And my heart was beating just as fast.

But something was different. That's what I wanted to know.

"Hey." He replied, his eyes still sort of wide. He expected me to say something. But I couldn't. All these feelings I had inside of me was there, but they couldn't be made into words.

"Ben, I have something to say, and I really need you to understand what I'm about to tell you." I said, my heart stopping slightly. What was I saying? What am I doing? I can't tell him! Not now!

Ben smiled. "You know how much I understood you. Try me." Tears started to fill my eyes. It was just like before. I wanted to hug him, tell him those three words that were on my mind, _don't leave me…_

"Hilary! What are you doing here?!" Oh, god.

Kimiko bounced up to Ben, taking his hand, just like I had that time. "Oh, hi Kimiko." I said, with no enthusiasm at all. I didn't even look at her. Ben was giving me a look that told me to understand. _Don't leave me, _I had thought. Now I knew he was leaving me again.

I smiled at him. "Are you guys partners?" I asked, with fake sweetness. I felt fake, disgusting, someone I never wanted to become. I couldn't believe it. All this because of my engagement.

Kimiko grinned evilly. "Yep!" she exclaimed, "we're going to meet Tyson as the prize!"

Oh, right. The prize was to do something with Tyson, I forget what it is now. I didn't think that was much of a prize, since he'd be talking about himself all day anyway.

Anyway, skipping a lot of boring parts, Tyson and I were at the bench, waiting until the last beyblader is left standing. The rules are that we're supposed to face the two last people that are left with their blades in the dish.

What was weird was that Ben and Kimiko were both left.

And was I surprised. Ben could beyblade! Why didn't he ever tell me? And Kimiko! She beybladed aggressively, with no mercy whatsoever. I shivered slightly. Something was going to happen, but I didn't know what.

I grabbed Tyson's hand. "Oh my god, we're going to lose."

Tyson, still mad about before, let go of my hand. "Oh, so now you want to hold my hand, right?" he said angrily, his eyes narrowed.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about?" I said, standing up to get ready for the big battle. I'd rather beyblade than argue with him right now.

"When you went to talked to Ben," he said, "did you tell him about us?"

I gulped. Not this, not now. "Why would I do that now?"

"Whatever, Hilary. He'll know somehow." He said, slightly evilly. I grimaced; I knew something bad was going to happen. And I was right.

So, skipping to the beyblading part, where everything happened, I think I was doing real good at first. I mean, for some reason, Kimiko was going easy on me. I have no idea why. And Tyson seemed too focused. He kept on attacking Ben's blade instead of Kimiko's, which meant that it was me and Kimiko against each other. Which was pointless, because she hardly attacked me.

Finally, I got fed up. "Kimiko! Hurry up and attack me already! God, even I'm better than you!" I called out to her. Her face went red, but she continued to evade my attacks. Ben said something to her, which calmed her down a bit, but she didn't even attack!

So, I tried again. "You know, if you lose, you don't a date with Tyson." I taunted, grinning when her face went red again. Again, Ben calmed down a bit, but I noticed she attacked me a bit more.

I continued to taunt her. "And, just so you know, I'll get the date with him. This would be pointless obviously, because of the fact that we can go out whenever because our dads are such friends."

"And," I continued, "it can be anywhere. We could go to Paris, the city of love, or Rome for some nice Italian food. Or, better yet…"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she started to attack me with full force. I smiled inwardly. Finally I could use the fruits of my labor to use. I attacked her back, with as much force, and watching her face flush was hilarious.

But, it soon got dangerous.

Kimiko's blade had so much power in it, that it went everywhere. As in, banged into everything, and everyone. It hit my blade, then it bounced to Ben's, then Tyson's, then Ben's again. The problem was, Dragoon's energy was being forced into one big ball, so when Kimiko hit his blade again, the ball of energy hit the dish, and made a huge explosion.

The explosion ripped the dish apart, all the metal leaving and flying everywhere, until the whole field was all dirt and floor. This wasn't what I was hoping for.

Kimiko's face hadn't changed a bit though. She was still as angry as ever. "YOU"RE DEAD!" she yelled, her beyblade flying at me.

I don't remember what happened after that. One minute I was on a steady boulder, and the next minute, her beyblade crashed into the boulder, and I started to fall. I heard Tyson and Ben's voices, but then I was on the ground, my arm killing me.

Even though, looking back, it was pretty dumb, I thought I was dying. I started to make a will in my head to what part of my stuff went to whom. Dad gets my money of course, or Sora maybe….then Sakura can donate my clothes, since she wouldn't want them anyway because they're too small.

Yeah, so when I could stand up again, Kimiko was already down on the ground with me, eager to finish the battle. She charged at me, sending me back to the ground. I got up, anger filling me up, and jumped on her, both of us falling to the ground again.

Tyson jumped down, trying to pull us apart. But I was stuck. All the anger I was keeping inside was coming out. The beyblades were still going, but it wasn't about the competition anymore. I had no idea what it was about actually, but I knew Kimiko was a part of it.

"Hilary, stop!" Tyson yelled, grabbing my waist and pulling me back. I squirmed in his arms, but he was too strong so I quit. My breathing was heavy and I was so mad! "Let me go!" I heard myself say, trying to get out of his grip again, but he wouldn't let me go.

Suddenly, I felt the ground moving, and I knew what was wrong. Kimiko had lost control of her beyblade. It was unstoppable now. You could tell that it was out of control by the fact that the blade wasn't attacking my beyblade…

…it was attacking us. Which was bad, since we were right in the way.

"Kimiko, get a grip on your blade!" yelled Tyson, letting go of me to go talk to her. I huffed and crossed my arms around my chest. Did he just ditch me for Kimiko? I know, it seems shallow at a time like this, but I'd rather be dead than talk to her!

"Hil, maybe you shouldn't have provoked her." Ben pointed out, walking over to me. I looked up at him and blinked. Maybe he shouldn't have picked her to be his partner, I was about to say, until I realized two things.

Tyson was shooting daggers at me with his eyes, which can give anybody the creeps. But that's not as important as the second one:

Her blade was headed straight for me.

Now, let me just say that time stopped still for a bit. All I heard was my head and heart pounding, and the feel of goose bumps coming on to my arms. 'This is it,' I thought, 'I'm going to die. I've never gotten married, never went to high school or prom, never…'

Then, I heard Ben yell out my name, and my body was crushed against someone else's, and I tackled to the floor. Next thing I knew, I was covered in dirt, my body aching, and Ben on top of me, his face buried in my neck.

All and all, it happened pretty fast.

I was looking up to the ceiling, my hands clutching Ben's back. The lights swirled above me, and the sound of the audience filled my head. I had no idea what was happening basically.

Ben started to stir, and he removed his face from my neck and our eyes met. Then I knew what was different about us. It was me. I wasn't needy anymore. Ben was the only non variable in my life, and I loved the feeling of stability. But stability wasn't what I wanted. I wanted variability, the feeling of not knowing.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled, running over to us. He stopped and looked at our position, and I blushed. It was pretty compromising, after all.

"Ben…" I said, telling him I was being crushed. He got off of me, and pulled me up to my feet. I had to lean onto him just so that I didn't fall over.

Tyson stepped in between us, and stared Ben in the eye. "Don't touch her." He said, his eyes blazing with anger.

Ben suddenly what was happening and grew angry. "Don't tell me what to do." He retorted. The beyblades sensed the anger and started attacking each other.

Ben pushed me to the side gently, telling me quietly to let him handle it. What was there to handle? Ben was the one who left _me. _There was nothing left to handle.

Apparently Kimiko didn't think so, because she came up to me, grabbed my arm and hissed, "Does he know about your engagement?"

I shook my head and turned back to the battle. "That's the problem."

He was attacking Ben's blade, hit after hit, and blow after blow. Ben couldn't handle it. He just wasn't experienced enough. He fell to his knees, his breath coming fast, and sweat coming down his face.

Tyson walked over to him, slowly. Once he got up to him, he said something quietly; I couldn't make it out. Then Ben was up, tackling Tyson to the ground, and they ended up fighting and wrestling in the powdery dirt.

"Stop!" I had cried, but Kimiko told me not to do anything. "They need to get it out of their systems." She said, holding my arm. I smiled at her. The first smile I've given her in weeks.

Tyson got out of the rumble, his breathing heavy. They stared each other down, before they started arguing.

"I've seen the way you treat her!" Ben yelled, "You've got no respect for Hilary!"

Tyson laughed. "So, to like someone, I have to be all gentlemanly? News flash, I don't do chivalry." He said, adjusting his hat.

"You call her names, ignore her, and think she's not important! That's not liking someone. When we were together-"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT WHEN YOU WERE TOGETHER!"

"-I made sure she knew how much I love her. I never made fun of her, told her she was the prettiest girl around, held her tight…"

"Don't you lay a hand on her." Tyson said, in a warning tone. His anger had been channeled somewhere, not just beyblading now. His face was red, but I knew it wasn't all about the match anymore.

"So what if I do?" he asked accusingly, his fists clenched. I started to run to them, my heart beating. _He was going to say it…_

Tyson chuckled. Then laughed. Then bellowed. He was cracking up now. Once he stopped, he looked at him in a serious matter. "You don't have the right to anymore. You left her when she needed you the most. She was so helpless, and you left her by herself.

"I'm never going to leave her, ok? I just can't leave Hil alone anymore. I just can't. And even though it's none of your business or anything, but we're _together now_."

Ben's face drained of colour. "What are you saying? You're _dating_?!" he yelled, attacking Tyson again.

Tyson pushed him away. He waited until Ben was up again, until he announced, "We're not just together. Guess what? We're ENGAGED!"

Silence. It seemed like even the audience went quiet. I stopped running and looked at Ben, with his exhausted, defeated face. I looked at Tyson, looking arrogant and proud as usual.

Ben looked over at me, and I think I saw tears in my eyes. But I couldn't be sure.

Because right when I looked at him, he fell to the floor.


	17. Knowing You, Part 1

**Um…I was reading the prologue of this story, and I realized Hilary said that she never had a boyfriend. OOPS!!!!!!! I'll read over the story again, but if you know of some mistakes, then let me know! On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 17: Knowing You, Part 1**

**Friday, October 19****, 2006, Ben's room, Tokyo Hospital, 9 am**

Ben was taken to the hospital right when he collapsed. That meant that Tyson and I won the tournament. But it seemed hollow somehow.

Maybe it was because that stupid jerk had told Ben about us. I dunno, just an educated guess.

Supposedly, the tumor triggered in his brain when he was fighting Tyson. The doctor even told him that he couldn't do any physical activity he couldn't handle. When he fell to the floor, I thought that he was dead. I have no idea why I'm suddenly thinking about death, but whatever. I ran up to him and held him like a mother. Not a girlfriend. That wasn't my place anymore.

Anyways, here I am, at the hospital. I'm so sleepy!!! I've always hated hospitals, even before my mom died. It's just the way the nurses and doctors try to be all positive, which is dumb because if you're in the hospital, something's wrong with you obviously.

In fact, my mom died in the room next to this one, the floor for the terminally ill. My mom had leukemia, and I went through all these tests to make sure I didn't have it either. I don't, but the doctors said that my mom didn't have it when she was younger either.

Sigh. So tired….. I really don't need any of this. I have so many questions to ask, about Ben, about mom, about myself. I could do myself a huge favor and break it off with Tyson if I wanted to. But that won't cure Ben, or bring my mom back, or stop me from loving Tyson.

Yes, I admit it. I love him.

But I have no idea why though. I mean, he's a pig, a jerk, obnoxious, and never studies, even though he's world famous. Although, he has the biggest heart, a cute smile, so adorable, and he cares. He cares. And I don't think he'll leave me, even if he's sick. And no, I'm not bashing on Ben. But he hurt me, and I can't get over it.

Anyways, loving Tyson won't take up all my time. I'm not going to dream about dating him, or if or when we end up together.

So, yeah. That's my dilemma. I doubt Tyson will ever want to be with me anyways, and the only reason he doesn't want me to be with Ben is because he doesn't like him, and that he has an ego and he'll be crushed if I choose Ben over him. So I guess these feelings must be a crush.

But they can't be! I can't be feeling fake emotions! I CAN"T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I-----

**Same day, hospital cafeteria, 11**** am**

Ben woke up to the sight of me sleeping on him. ON his bed, I mean, not on him. He started to stroke my hair, and I woke up. And when I sleep, I sometimes drool. Okay, it's my one fault, besides being an over achiever, making me have no life. And yes, I know, gross, but hey? Nobody is perfect.

Anyways, I wake up, and he's staring right at me, his eyes smiling. Which I thought was weird, because hello? I'm ENGAGED, in case you didn't hear, Ben! Shouldn't you be angry or something? Not that I want him to, but it's like your parents saying they're not mad, but _disappointed. _I hate that line so badly.

"Hey," he said, as I lifted myself off him. He had medical equipment all over himself, and I thought I was going to cry. It was like that movie, _A Walk to Remember._ The girl has leukemia, and the rebel guy falls in love with her, and yada yada.

"Hi," I whispered, looking down at him. Then it all came out. I didn't know why it did, but I was thinking it all day, and all the drama! I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Why did you leave that day?" I asked quietly, looking away from him. My chest hurt a lot, and my throat was dry, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the answer.

And he answered. "I was sick, Hil. I couldn't tell you."

I jumped up, suddenly angry. "So you hurt me because you were hurting? Is that it?" I ask with a bit more force this time. His chest started heaving, and I knew it was bad, but I hardly noticed.

"It's not like that." He breathed, looking away.

"So you ditch me because you think I couldn't take it, huh? And you want to 'protect me', huh? I'm just some little weak girl who needed protecting, HUH?"

"Hilary, wait-"

"AND, I wouldn't understand anyway. After all, I did lose my mom. Losing a parent is _nothing_ compared to losing a boyfriend, right?!"

"Hilary, shut up!"

I stopped mid sentence. "Don't you get it? God, how selfish would I be to do that to you? I wasn't going to tell you I was dying when you were so sad! Besides, I knew you would get along fine, and just look," he smiled softly, weakly, and sadly, "you're engaged now."

I sat down now, taking his hand in his. "Ben, it was arranged. I had nothing to do with it, I swear. If you didn't leave, we would be together by now, and I wouldn't be-"

-"in love with Tyson, right?" he finished for me, startling me. How did he know?

"Wait, I-it's not like that! I mean, like, it can't be, Ben, you know, we're-" I stammered.

Ben sighed. "Hilary, I see the way you look at him."

I scoffed. "With disgust when he eats, and anger when he makes fun of me,"

"Behind that, Hilary. I see longing, and love. You've given me longing, but love? I don't know." He said quietly, squeezing my hand.

"No! You should have seen me when you left. I was so pathetic. God, all I was thinking was, _I love you,_ Ben!" I explained.

When suddenly, the door slammed open.

And who was there but none other than Tyson.

And did he look angry! And boy, did I have explaining to do.

"So that's it," Tyson started, his face all twisted in angry, "the only reason you didn't want to tell Ben about us was because you still love him!"

I looked at Ben. He looked at me, and we looked back at Tyson.

Tyson started to laugh. Maniacally. "I can't believe I was so dense. Man, was I dense. As a brick, right Hil? Or can I still call you that?" he asked sarcastically, fiddling with his hat.

"Tyson, you don't understand, I swear it's-"

"-not what it looks like, right? You know how clinched that line is-"

"-its cliché."

"Whatever!! Jeez, Hilary, we're engaged!"

That got me angry now. "So now you care that we're engaged? You've hardly noticed it, never acknowledged it, and _tada_, here it is! Tyson, you're so-"

"-stupid, man do I know. I actually thought you'd care about us, Hil. I thought you were through with him," he pointed at Ben, "but obviously I was wrong."

I growled lowly. "Can you shut up for a sec? Me and Ben were talking about the past, _before _we were engaged!" I said, frustrated.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, like I'll believe that."

"Tyson! Can't you see what's right in front of you?" I asked dejectedly. He wouldn't listen to me. Maybe I've lost him forever. Maybe he'll break off the engagement.

"Yeah," he said, his eyes casting down, "and I wish I saw it before I started to like you."

Now, I have no idea if he said that, because he was starting to look away from me, but that's what I heard. He likes me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wait a minute. We just had a big fight. DARN!!!!!!!! What am I supposed to do now? Maybe I should run away again, but to somebody's house. Yeah. That's what I'll do. I'll go to my aunt's! She lives right in the outskirts of town, and nobody's going to find me there. I'll just sneak out, and then Tyson will be all worried, and somehow he'll find me and we'll have a romantic scene! I can see it now:

_Enter Hilary, beautiful and sophisticated girl on the beach, __looking out to the sunset. She pines for her handsome fiancée, Tyson._

"_Hilary?" says a voice behind her. She turned around, her hair flying in the wind. There he was, Tyson._

"_Oh, yes, hi." She says softly. She looked at him, and realized he looked like he was crying earlier._

_Suddenly, he runs to her, and scooped her in his arms. "Hil," he breathed, making shivers run down her spine, "how could you run away like that?"_

_She looked up in his beautiful indigo eyes. "I thought that you hated me, and I thought you'd end the engagement, and…"_

_Tyson chuckled lightly. "You know I'd never do that. I love you too much, and besides, then Ben could take you back."_

_My heart started to beat. Slowly, our lips came closer, and inched, then our lips touched………_

Wow, am I dumb or what? Tyson isn't the gentlemanly type, and I doubt he'd cry if I ran away. Besides, I don't think there is a beach near my aunt's. Aunt Tamara is mom's only sister, younger actually, around 25. She'll let me crash her place for a bit I hope. I better go home and pack!

**Same day, Tokyo train, 7 pm**

Well, I'm on the train. I left a note at home, saying that I'm fine and I'll be back after I get some things straightened out. This is perfectly reasonable, somewhat anyways. Like, I didn't tell them where I was going, so I guess they'll kill me when I get home. But how can they expect me to deal with all this suddenly? I need some space, and even some thinking time, and I can't get it back at home.

So, yeah. My aunt was so nice on the phone when I told her that I was coming. She mocked me because last time my dad yelled at me for staying out late the day Ben was about to move, I went to her house and stayed there for a weekend. She's really happy to see me again, since 'I've probably grown so much." Yeah, whatever Tamara, I've grown into a bossy witch.

I wonder what Tyson is doing? Maybe he's ranting all over Tokyo, looking for me, and screaming that he loves me and live without me…Nah. That isn't happening. But I still hope. A girl needs someone to love them. And I hate to admit it, but this time it's different. This time I really want Tyson. As in, need. I've never felt this way for anybody before, not even Ben, which kind of scares me.

But yeah, I just need a break from everything. Just me, Tamara, and my thoughts. Oh, yeah! We're here!

**Same day, Tamara's house, 4 pm**

This place is awesome, seriously. Her house is HUGE. It has like 10 rooms in it, and she's not even rich. There were 8 kids in her family, including her and my mom. Since my mom was the last one to live in the house, but since she died, it went to Tamara. My other aunts and uncles moved to other cities and a few went to America. Tamara said that she loved her job as the head waitress at the local coffee shop, which was why she cut off her ties to my grandparents. She was the odd one in the family; the black sheep. Each person had their own talents; my mom was the best author around. She would write a story in a month, and it'll be perfect, even with all the errors in it. Maybe that's why my dad loved her; she was perfect with all her flaws.

Anyways, I'm in one of my aunt's old room. I could tell she was real smart and a total bookworm, because there were so many books and dictionaries. I'm so hungry. I need to eat!

**Saturday, October 20****, 2006, my mom's room, 3 pm**

Oh my god. Holy crud, I'm in my mom's old room. Whoa, it's…indescribable. It's kinda overwhelming, but when am I gonna get a chance to do this again?

But that's not even the best part. Or the worst part, depending on how you look at it. After all the glass can be half full or half empty; it's based on your perspective.

Anyway, Tamara showed me to my mom's room, and I just gazed at everything. It was all so new and…preserved. After a bit Tamara left me alone, so I just looked and browsed through everything. There were posters of singers like Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong, poetry books and novels. I couldn't believe this was my mom's room; where she slept, where she cried. I wonder if she snuck boys in here. Maybe my dad was in here sometime…ewwww. That's something I don't want to think about.

So, I'm in here looking, when I approach her desk and look through her drawers. I saw eyeliner, a corsage, and some pencils. But what I saw was this brown book. Not this crusty brown, but a light shade of beige.

_I can't believe that Katsuro would flirt with Mayo like that. I mean, yeah, she can dance, and her legs would go on forever, but he shouldn't be doing that! But what I hate __most is that it gets to me. I shouldn't be feeling so…helpless. And so jealous. He's my fiancé; he should be flirting with me! Do I love him after all? What about Suroki? He's my boyfriend and he's been so understanding about all this. How do I explain I'm in love with the guy I promised I'd break up with?_

So that's it. That's why my dad wanted me to get engaged. He was engaged to my mother. It was all arranged. How could he do this? What the heck?! Why would he make my life so complicated????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????


	18. Knowing You, Part 2

**Chapter 18: Knowing You, Part 2**

**Same day, same place, 3**** pm**

I've been sitting here since I read my mom's old diary. This is so weird. Here I am, writing in a diary, in the exact place my mom was writing hers. Why didn't she ever tell me she got an arranged marriage? Why didn't Dad tell me? Did Sakura know about this at all? She was the one who gave me the diary after all.

Oh god. This is all so confusing. Listen to this: (well, you can't listen, let me write this. Oh wait, you don't have a say in the matter):

_I can't believe it! Katsuro finally asked me out! This is technically incorrect, since we're engaged, but he told me he didn't want Mayo at all, and I was the only one! Okay, so he didn't say those three words__ that I was dying to hear, but we're getting there. And to think I wasn't about to wear that silk red dress Tamara lent me!_

_Why does everything have to end to bad? I caught Katsuro being kissed by some girl at Mayo's party! And he didn't even pull away! I guess a flirt's always going to be a flirt. Should I say anything? I don't want this to end, but I won't be happy knowing some girl kissed the lips I love to kiss…_

I closed the book, stuffing it into my suitcase. I could read it later. And, maybe I could learn how to make Tyson start liking me again. I mean, he can't still like me after that blow up at the hospital. He probably already ended the engagement by now.

Maybe I should go back home now. I do have school on Monday, and I was excused from school for the competition. I wonder how behind I am in my studies. I wouldn't be behind if it wasn't for Tyson and Ben suddenly starting to care. Tyson didn't have a rat's behind about me before, and Ben left me when I needed him the most. I have nothing to say and/or apologize for.

Suddenly, my eye caught the silk red dress in the closet. It was sparkly, tight fitting, and very Kitty like. Maybe I should bring her back soon…

"Hilary! Door!" Tamara called from downstairs. What?? Who the heck would be here for me? Who would know where I am????????

**Same day, ****my real room, 9 pm**

I know you know who was at the door. It's the most obvious thing ever. So naturally, you know I didn't bat an eye when I saw Ben at the door.

Nah, just kidding. I did bat an eye. I actually did a whole double take, seriously. I couldn't even speak. How did he find me?

"Wha-what-wha…?" I had spitted out, stuttering like no tomorrow.

He chuckled. "Who was the one who found you when you ran here when I was about to move?" he said quietly, looking so intently at me.

Oh, yeah. I forgot that little flaw.

Then, I felt mad. Why the hell would be come after me now? Wasn't he supposed to be in the hospital being treated?

"Leave me alone." I said bitterly, crossing my arms around my chest. I went away to be alone, didn't he see that?

He looked sad for a bit, and then his expression turned unreadable. "Let's go out for dinner." He said randomly, taking out dinner reservations at the nearest Japanese restaurant.

"You come all this way to invite me to dinner?" I asked, with an angry tone in my voice. I couldn't believe how dumb he was being. Didn't he know I was angry? That I didn't want to see anybody right now?

He shook his head. "We can talk about this at dinner, ok? I'll pick you up at 6, so you can do your makeup thing and whatever else." He smiled at the inside joke. He knew I didn't wear makeup.

He was about to leave, but I called out to him. He looked back, but I didn't know what to say. So I looked away from his gaze. It was like he was reading my mind, because he nodded and went back in his car. I waved at Charleston, and held my dad's loose sweater closer to me. I suddenly felt cold.

So I go in, run back to my mom's room, flop on the bed and start to scream into the pillow. Until I remembered the red dress. I could wear the red dress to dinner, and tell Ben everything. After all, don't nice clothes make people feel better? No, that's really shallow of me. I don't clothes could make me feel better at all.

Anyways, I take a long hot bubble bath, using only green apple bubbles, and made myself forget my troubles. People do have it worse, you know. Some people don't even have limbs, or hands, or feet, or families. I have Eric, and my dad, and my sisters, even if I don't have a mom. I need to get my mind off everything now and focus on cutting clean ties with Ben.

After my bath, I make my hair all shiny and nice using some cream stuff, then put on the red silk dress. And it's so beautiful. I don't mean to bye self absorbed, but it had a nice contrast with my hair. Plus, it wasn't as tight as I thought it would be. I might actually take this home with me…

Fast forwarding to when Ben had picked me up at 6, like he said he would, we took off to the restaurant, after he claimed to need the bathroom. I wasn't planning on talking to him much, seeing as though I was angry, even though I wasn't. I mean, he can't expect me to be perfectly fine with him ditching me? And when I was getting my head cleared, he suddenly shows up. Do you see the irony? I need him and he leaves; he needs me and I leave.

"Hilary," he said in the car, "you can't be mad at me forever."

I scoffed. "Yeah, I can." I chuckled.

"I don't have forever, remember?"

I stopped.

"Why are you so mad at me?" he asked, his face etched with sadness. "I thought girls like to be all dressed up and go out for a nice romantic dinner." I rolled my eyes. He knew I wasn't like most girls. I hated the itchy feeling of the dress.

"A girl doesn't need a reason to be angry. It's one of our rights."

"Ah, I see. So what are my rights?"

"You have the right to be quiet."

That shut him up completely. And for once, the silence was so thick I could hardly breathe. What was up with them anyways? Before, our silences were full of little smiles and romantic stares. I guess it shows how much we've changed.

Charleston pulled up in front of Matsuro's restaurant, and I realized it was one of the many restaurants his dad owned. Maybe that's why I was attracted to Ben; he was rich but humble. It was inhuman, but I loved it.

So we go in, sit down and we chat for a bit. The usual how's life thing, and me getting all angry.

Then, suddenly, Ben came out with, "You need to go back."

I blinked. "Why would you say that?"

Ben smiled. "Because a certain person is looking for you, and he's worried sick." I wasn't stupid. I know who he was talking about. It's the thought of him being sick with _worry_ that made me blink in a confused way.

Ben elaborated. "Um…I'm talking about Tyson." He said, smiling when the waiter places salads, soups and breads in front of us. I smile too, but it was kind of forced. I wasn't in the mood to smile now.

"I know that. Why would he be worried if he was yelling at me a while back?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"Just because he yelled at you doesn't mean he wants you to run away." He said, smiling slightly.

"Isn't that what you did to me?"

Silence.

I gaped at him. "Why did you really come to see me?" I asked, my eyes widening. I didn't have to ask, I knew what he was going to say.

He fidgeted with his hands. "Hil, you know my condition's getting worse," he said, not staring at me, "and if I don't get treated soon, I'm going to die really soon." He sighed. "Really_, really _soon." I gulped. I knew this was gonna happen. I knew what he wanted to do.

I didn't say anything though. "Isn't it best for me to leave before I actually _leave_? That way, you'll have longer to forget me. I'm dying and you can't change that, even if you hate me." He gulped.

I stood up. I grabbed my coat and walked calmly out, blinking back tears. I didn't need this anymore; if he wanted to leave and he didn't need to tell me. We weren't going out anymore, so I don't need to know.

I heard his heavy stride behind me. "Hil, come on! We can't live like this!" he called out to me. I was thinking about turning around and slapping him for being so stupid, but I dismissed that thought.

I did turn around though. "You don't need to tell me. You can do whatever you want, because it's not like you care about my feelings anyway." I exclaimed, staring at him angrily.

The silence was killing me on our way home. I knew that I was being a baby, but I couldn't help it. Why would he want to tell me this now, of all times? I had no idea what I needed anymore.

"Are you mad at me for the engagement?" I asked Ben suddenly. I didn't even know I had said that. It just came out, what the heck!

He shook his head. "I didn't expect it, but I knew you'd find someone else when I left." He replied, looking over at me.

I looked back. "I wouldn't be engaged if you never left." I retorted, imagining what would be different if he never went to Kyoto.

"You would have fallen for Tyson anyways." He said, smiling at me. I turned away and looked at the window, the cars whizzing by. I saw car a family of 4, smiling happy. I smiled, like I was part of that family too. It made me feel good that someone out there was having a good time and good life.

"Is Tyson really worried?" I whispered to myself, drawing his face on the window. His cap, his eyes, his smile; I loved it all. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. How dense am I?

Still staring out the window, I started to think about my mom. I wondered how she felt about being engaged to Dad. Did she feel as stressed and emotional as I do? Maybe I could ask Tamara, I thought as we approached the big house.

I was about to grab the handle, until I felt Ben hold my shoulder. And we went past the house. "Charleston, we past the house…" I said, my voice wavering. What was going on? Was I being kidnapped? Maybe Ben was going to take me to Egypt, marry me, rape me, and throw me in the Nile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I know," answered Ben, his façade not fading, "we're not going to the house."

I blinked. "Then where are we going?"

He smiled. "We're going home." And I know; I definitely know, that was so cheesy. Like, going home? What was he thinking?

But it fit with the circumstances. I knew where my home was. I knew where I belonged, even though I ran away from there in the first place.

Plus, I didn't do any of my homework.

This is how I ended back in my side of Tokyo, wearing a glam dress, coming out of a random limo. Ben dropped me off at Tyson's dojo, so I could talk to Tyson, but he wasn't home.

So I ended up running all over Tokyo looking for him, which was kind of hard. I was wearing high shoes (which I discarded somewhere), and a dress that was flapping everywhere in the wind, but I was determined. I looked at the arcade, mall, movies, and the bridge, but I couldn't find him.

Imagine my surprise, however, that when I go to the beach, I see Tyson beyblading. I'm being sarcastic by the way. I should have looked there first.

Anyways, there he was beyblading. He looked so majestic beyblading. Maybe it was because he was born to blade or something cheesy like that. But I was mesmerized by him; the way the sun was setting over top of his head, his concentration. I couldn't look away.

Next thing I knew, he turned around and his eyes widened. I don't know if he was surprised to see me, or shocked at what I was wearing, or whatever else, but he looked kind of…weird. He's never looked at me like that before, and it gives me shivers just thinking about it now.

We stared at each other a while, for a really long time, it felt like. I don't know why I didn't say anything; I had so much to say. I wanted to know if he had broken the engagement, and if he still liked me.

All of a sudden, there he was, right in front of me. I thought he had gotten a bit taller, because now my head was up to his collarbone. I looked up at him, and I was trapped. I couldn't move, couldn't even breathe. And I know that this was cheese insane, but it was true.

When he realized he was so close to me, he stumbled back clumsily. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked, blushing his face off.

I blinked. "Isn't this where I live?" I asked frankly, looking at him. I come all the way here for a romantic scene, not an interrogation!

Tyson narrowed his eyes at me. "So, now you decide to show up, when I- we were all looking for you!" he exclaimed, regaining his composure.

"Maybe it's because you wouldn't listen to what I wanted to say!" I retorted, anger rising in me. That's what I hated about him; why couldn't he say what I wanted to hear?

Tyson walked over to me (angrily BTW), and narrowed his eyes again. "Stop being so dramatic. You love Ben, and I can't change that, so I shouldn't even bother, right?"

I shook my head. "Wrong, Tyson. I don't love Ben. I don't want to be with him anymore. Doesn't our engagement mean anything to you?"

He laughed. "Does it mean anything to you?"

Silence.

"Did you miss me?"

Tyson looked down at me, his eyes full of admiration, which I think is a good sign. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Course I missed you, Hil. You know I did." He said, patting my back jokingly. I released his waist and smacked him.

"Be serious for once." I laughed, until I thought of my mom's engagement. Would we end up like my parents?

Tyson looked down at me. "Thinking about Ben?" he asked, his voice hinting anger and bitterness.

"No. I just found out some things when I was away, that's all." I said, cheering up a bit.

After that, I guess nothing else happened. He walked me home, and I went and greeted everyone. Dad was pretty angry when I left, and I was grounded for two weeks, which was okay, because Dad was never home anyways. Sakura wouldn't mind if I went out; as long as I had a curfew. Sora asked me if I made any money or meet any cute guys, and when I said no she was uninterested again.

And that's my weekend. I still have some things to work out, but I'll figure them out sometime later. I'm hungry, must get junk food!


	19. Locked Closets and First Kisses

**I do not own Days of Our Lives, Herbal Essences, Pantene, or Head and Shoulders. Yes, I know, that's so random, but you'll understand later. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Locked Closets and First Kisses**

Monday, October 22, 2007, Janitor's Closet, roughly 12 pm

I know, I know. You're probably wondering how I found myself in a janitor's closet during school, where I'm supposed to be in class doing work, like my usual self. I mean, Kitty is the one who gets stuck in closets, with cute boys like Tyson, not me.

And yes, Tyson is in here with me.

And no, I did not plan this.

It all started today on the school bus. Mr. Benson decided that we take the school bus from now on, so that we can minimize the amounts on late arrivals to school. You remember Mr. Benson, the school shrink, who helped me out of my Kitty phase, right?

Anyways, I'm the last stop on the bus, right after Izumi. By the way, we're still not really talking anymore. Like, Kimiko and I aren't as tight as we used to be, but we're not yelling and slapping each other like we used to.

So I go on the bus, say good morning to our American bus driver, Joe, and take my usual seat in the middle of the bus. I put in my headphones, and listen to my one of my latest songs, when suddenly, Tyson plops down beside me.

"Whatcha listening to?" he asked happily, taking one of my headphones out of my ears. Now, let me mention that I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. My sisters and Eric were bugging me like crazy, asking me what I did at Tamara's and what happened when Ben came to get me. What did I look like, an episode of Days of Our Lives or something?

"Leave me alone, Tyson." I said, snatching my headphones back from him. God, how hard was it to get some peace. Sure, the guy I'm in love with is beside me, but I'm so not in the mood for his issues today.

Tyson's face scrunched up. "What's the matter, Hil?" he asked, placing a hand over mine. I smiled lightly, and then it disappeared. I was supposed to be angry…

…but the way he _is_, god, I can't do this anymore.

I smiled. "Nothing, Tyson. Just a headache." I replied, enjoying the feeling of his hand on mine. "I'm just tired."

He grinned. "Okay, good. See ya." He said, letting go of my hand. He walked away, just like that.

"But-, wait…" I said, before turning away, red with embarrassment. How could he do that to me? He comes, makes me feel good, then he leaves?!

So, that is why I'm pretty cheesed off in the closet. But, wait, it's not over. You don't know why I'm in the closet.

It was lunch, and I was looking for Tyson, because Sakura had made me extra snacks for my lunch. And I made this special batch myself, and those are the ones I'm gonna give him. Since the heart shaped cookies incident, I've been bringing him snacks for his huge appetite, because I'm such a good fiancée. And, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

Anyways, I was looking for him, and I was passing the closet, when all of a sudden, I see a mob of girls, holding bags of food, looking for something near the janitor's closet.

I go to Kimiko. "What are you guys doing?" I asked, hiding my snacks.

She sneers at me. "Not like its any of your business, we're looking for Tyson to give him our lunches." The other girls sigh with pleasure. I roll my eyes.

"I thought I saw him go to the roof." I lied, smiling sweetly. Kimiko looked at me suspiciously, but she yelled out, "To the roof, girls!" and they all left to the roof.

I sighed, but I still needed to find him. I was about to walk away, until I heard a pounding sound came from the janitor's closet. _What the.._

I walked over and pressed my hand to the door. "Hello? Are you stuck in there again, Kenny?" I asked, remembering the last time when someone got stuck in there.

"Hil!" I heard, "open the door!"

Tyson??

I try to open the door, but the doorknob was stuck. And obviously I'm not the strongest person ever, but I swear it wouldn't budge.

"Tyson," I say into the door, "I'll have to kick the door open. Stand back, kay?" Without waiting for an answer, I step back, and kick the door as hard as I could.

The door slammed open, and I walked in, wondering _why is the janitor's closet so big?_ "Tyson?" I asked into the darkness, closing the door. Suddenly, I heard the mob of girls coming back here.

"Hil, don't close-!" I closed the door, hoping the girls didn't hear the door close. "-the door……." He said, emerging from the dark part of the closet.

I blinked. "What?"

Tyson sighed, running his hands through his hair. "How do you think I got trapped here in the first place?" he asked.

Oh. Holy crud, we're stuck.

So, here we are. Stuck in this darned closet, with like no hope of coming out for a while. The only good thing about this is that---

Same day, IN THE CLOSET, no clue

Sorry about that line. Tyson wouldn't stop annoying me.

"Hilary," he said, "Hilary, future Hilary Granger……………….." I blushed at that one. Was that how he really thought about me?

I looked over at him, and I sweat dropped. He was sleeping! I blushed again; was he dreaming about me?

"Tyson, Hilary!" I said, hoping that if I used by name he would react somehow.

"Hilaryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" he whispered, drooling a bit. EW!

"Ben." I said, and I saw his face turn red with angry. He growled a bit, and said, "My fiancée." I smiled and started stroking his hand.

"Tyson, I love you." I whispered, becoming bold. I smiled at his reaction, his mouth dropped open, and he started sweating.

"Love…" he said, smiling softly, but he was confused looking. I looked down at him, and realized that I didn't want him to say it when he was sleeping; I wanted real life. And I knew how.

"Tyson, wake up." I said, shoving him a bit, but he wouldn't wake up. Instantly, I reached for the snacks in my bag, and wafted them in front of his face. And he woke up.

"Food!" he screamed out, grabbing them out of my hands. I pouted; not even one thank you!

"Whmat the heehck…" he muffled, spitting out the food. He wiped his mouth disgustedly. "Did you make this?" he cried out, his eyes angry.

I gaped. "Obviously, I made it for my fiancée after all." I said, remembering his bold statement at the beyblade competition.

He looked at me. "Did you even taste it?" he asked quietly, narrowing his eyes. I shook my head, and he burst out laughing.

"Then how can you feed me this stuff?" he yelled, suddenly angry. I felt tears coming on, but I wouldn't let them show.

"I tried, stupid! The least you could do is thank me?" I said angrily, turning around so he wouldn't see my tears. How could he do this to me? He's just some stupid guy, who happens to be my fiancé! That's so typical, right?

"H-hey," he stammered, touching my shoulder. "Don't be mad, Hil. I'm just really-wait, are you crying?"

"No!" I exclaimed too quickly, desperate to wipe the tears from my eyes. I blinked them away, but when I opened my eyes, Tyson was watching me with this heart felt expression.

"Hil, what's the matter? Don't cry because of me..." he said sadly, looking deep into my eyes. He was so overpowering, and the way he was looking at me made me lose my breath.

"I'm sorry for making bad cookies." I sniffled, wiping away the last of my tears. I smiled inwardly. This was all going all according to plan! He would stare into my eyes, and then kiss me, just like it's supposed to be!

He stared into my eyes, but he didn't really say anything, or do anything actually. He just stood there. Just looking at me like I had something he wanted. It was kind of scary.

"I guess you're taking this engagement thing seriously?" he asked shyly, scratching the back of his head with his hand. I smiled softly.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I replied, chuckling a bit. Then, the chuckling turned into giggling. Then we broke up in this huge fit of laughter. And we didn't stop for about 5 minutes.

"Phew, what was that?" I asked, wiping tears from my eyes.

He shrugged off his remaining laugher. "No clue," he said, "but I needed that."

Then we sat in silence. I knew I wanted to ask him, but I couldn't do it. But I had to if I wanted Tyson to fall for me! But whenever I try, my mouth turns all dry and I can't speak. Oh, woes me!

"Hil……." He started, gazing at the floor, "how long have you been with Ben?" he asked, glancing up at me.

"Some months."

"How many?"

"Dunno."

"How can you not know?"

"I didn't keep track of it."

Tyson sighed. "Okay, fine. What it better than being engaged?"

I stopped him. "Wait a minute. You asked a question already; now it's my turn." I said, finally putting my plan into action. The plan was to get us to play a game like this, and I'd get answers from Tyson, and I'll know how he really feels about us.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Hil. It's your turn."

I smiled. "What kind of shampoo do you use?" I asked, getting worked up to the really big questions. I didn't want to come out with some big question, like who was your first girlfriend, or whatever. And besides, Tyson's never had a girlfriend before.

He looked at me, puzzled. "What are you talking about? I use Head and Shoulders, like everyone else, okay?" he said, looking at me funny.

I shrugged. "Well, I don't use that."

"You're not everybody, are you? No; you're the minority of us. The minority who use big shampoos like Herbal Essences, or Pantene." He answered, grinning.

I felt myself getting mad. "Who are you to say I'm a minority?" I retorted angrily, narrowing my eyes at him.

He narrowed back. "Your fiancé." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. I didn't know what was happening, but I was suddenly at a loss for words. My plan had been killed and I didn't know where this was going now.

"What does that have to do with anything? It's not like you care about it." I heard myself saying, suddenly blushing.

He turned to me swiftly, grabbing my shoulders. "Of course I care! Why do you think I hate this Ben guy?" he asked, with an annoyed tone. There it was; that trapped feeling. I couldn't stop looking at him, and I wanted so badly to look away. He was scaring me.  
"T...Tyson…" I stammered my eyes wide with surprise. This wasn't in the plan at all! I wasn't supposed to be the one who was scared; I was supposed to be in control! This is my plan!

"Why would I care if Ben was your boyfriend if I didn't care about _us_?" he exclaimed, his eyes angry, "I wouldn't, that's what! So quit the dense act, because that's not you!" (I knew I wasn't dense).

And then, it happened.

They say that first kisses are most comfortable during the middle of a sentence. For example, you're in a janitor's closet, and the guy you're in love with is declaring his 'feelings' for you, and before he could say anything else, you put your lips to his, not in a forceful kind of way, but like a question. The question is, "Can I do this?" or, "Is this what you're saying?" or even, "I've wanted to do this for the longest time."

At first, he was kind of still, and then the next thing I knew, he was kissing me back, and it felt really good. Not just really good, but _really good._ And it wasn't cheesy, like saying my knees went to jelly or whatever, because we were sitting down. And I did feel my heart beating triple time, but I didn't feel like it was gonna jump out of my chest or anything like that. Actually, I couldn't even breathe.

But that's not the worst part about it though. When we pulled apart, he smiled, but then his eyes went dark. "I bet you kissed Ben like that, too." And he turned away from me.

WHAT THE HELL????

"What are you talking about?" I exclaimed, crawling closer to him. He looked at me over his shoulder, before adjusting his cap and looking away again. "I just kissed you, you stupid jerk!"

Angrily, he jerked around. "I'm the jerk! At least I didn't go behind their fiancé's back and ran away with their ex boyfriend! And to top it all off, you gave me a fake kiss!"

I gasped. "And how do you know it was fake?"

He smirked. "Kissing me isn't like kissing Ben, is it?"

I looked at him, gulping away my fear. "Yeah, it kind of is different."

Tyson looked sad for a bit, and then came his angry face. "I told ya so. Now go away."

I smiled. "Let me finish. I'm not into Ben anymore, so you can stop talking about him. I'm just worried about him."

Tyson slowly turned around, his face still angry, but traces of hope entering his eyes. "Hil…"

I stopped him. "No, just listen. I need you to understand, Ben's my friend, and I still love him, but not in the way you think. He took care of me when I was so vulnerable, and I can't repay him enough for that. I just…" Tears started to fill my eyes, and I desperately wiped them away.

Tyson stared at me, his face this worried expression. I smiled. "I'm fine, don't worry. Just trust me; I'm not going anywh-------"

His lips were on mine, and I think that I was kissing him back, I think anyways. But after we were done, he turned away, completely embarrassed and we didn't say anything for a while.

Same day, OUT OF THE CLOSET, 7 pm, my room

"We're going to die." Tyson repeated, rocking back and forth in the fetus position. His eyes were glazed over, and sweat was coming from his head down his face.

I sighed. "We're not going to die." I assured him for the 100th time that day.

"Of course we are," he said, "nobody's going to save us, we'll starve to death, and I'll never blade again." He said, tears filling his eyes. I rolled mine.

"You're so annoying. Someone has to find us." I said, even though I couldn't help but worry myself.

"Stop using my air!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Don't yell at me!"

"Shut up!!!! You're using the oxygen!"

"Do you even think before you speak!"

"STOP USING THE AIR!"

"I'm gonna kill you in 5, 4…"

"THE AIR, HILARY, THE AIR!"

"3….2….."

"No! I can feel the air disappearing!"

"1……"

Suddenly, the door opened, and who did we see but Mr. Benson, staring down at us with a shocked look. "What the…"

I jumped up, immediately jumping on him. "Oh god, Mr. Benson! Thanks so much!" I cried out, squeezing the death out of him.

Even Tyson got up, and jumped into his arms. "I love you!" he cried happily, before Mr. Benson dropped him and he hit the ground, crying, "Ouch……"

"What were you doing?" Mr. Benson asked, leading us to the parking lot.

Then, we both stopped. We looked over at each other, and gulped. _Oh god, we kissed…_

We both blushed and looked away. I kissed Tyson!!!!!!!!!! Yes!!!!

But on the downside, what is gonna happen to us? Is our relationship gonna be all crazed now? How am I supposed to talk to him? I don't want to be the engaged couple who don't talk to each other because of a kiss….

Actually, that doesn't make sense, because engaged couples usually so a bit more than kissing before the engaged part comes close. But, we are the odd couple, you know.

Anyways, I kissed Tyson!!!! Oh my god, you don't know how happy I am!!

But is it worth losing our friendship over?


	20. Chivalrous Duels and Realizations

**Chapter 20: Chivalrous Duels and Realizations**

**Tuesday, October 23, 2007, math class, 11 am**

What the heck is Tyson's problem? Why is he looking at me, and then looking away when I turn his way? Am I supposed to read into that?

Cutting right to the chase, Tyson is completely avoiding me because of that stupid closet kiss thing that happened yesterday. Actually, to be more specific, I was the one who kind of started avoiding him, by getting a ride to school instead of the bus, and hiding out in the bathroom until class started.

And yes, that is very immature of me, but this feels so…different. With Ben it was way more direct and…and _expected._ With Tyson, I have no idea where any of this is going.

But the weird part was that I kind of like it.

With that thought in mind, I turned to Tyson. He was staring out the window, his gaze slightly hued over with thought. I smiled. Tyson could look so smart when he wanted to.

Sigh. I wish he would tell me what's wrong though. I have no idea what goes through that thick head of his sometimes. It's irritating, yeah, but I like his type well than I like…say, Mark. His type, I mean.

Who is looking at me in his lecherous way, once again.

Seriously, I think that kid has problems. He hits on me all the time, whether or not Tyson is watching. And I happen to notice that Tyson isn't too fond of it. Just today, when I walked into the class, and walked by his desk to get to mine, he tried to look up my skirt.

Let's just say Tyson wanted to punch his lights out for that one. I did too, in fact.

Note: wear jeans tomorrow.

**Same day, rooftop, lunch-12: 30 pm**

I think I love and hate Tyson even more, if that even makes sense.

Continuing what I was saying before, Mark is the biggest pervert around. Although, with his big brown eyes and dreamy smile, you would never guess it, he is one. And, somewhere along the school year, he got the feeling that I like him.

So, while I was packing up when the lunch bell ring, I saw Tyson coming my way out of the corner of my eye. I blushed lightly, but pretended I didn't see him.

But before he could come, Mark popped up from somewhere and started talking to me, about whatever. Like the weather, sports, school, and the usual.

All the while though, I never saw his hand creeping to my thigh.

Yep, gross.

So, while I was half listening to what he was saying, I felt a light tingly feeling on my upper thigh. I shook it away as something-nerves, dust, _whatever._ But, when the feeling suddenly became bold and tried to creep up higher, I looked down and saw his hand going upwards.

I screamed angrily and jumped up from my seat, knocking me and him over. Instantly, he got a hold of my waist and pushed my upwards, until I was leaning against my desk, and he was looking down on me.

Internally, I panicked. There was no way this guy would kiss me and take away the feeling of Tyson's lips on mine. Externally, however, I couldn't move. I was stiff as a board and he could have his way with me, as nasty as that sounds.

"Hilary…" he breathed, before his lips lowered……

…and then his hand hung. Something hit him on the head.

And when we looked behind his back, we saw Tyson, his face red with uncontrolled anger, and his arms in a position to throw something. A stapler was lying on the floor.

My eyes widened, and being the motherly person I am, I brought Mark's head down to examine the bump. It was bleeding slightly and it was swelling.

"Why'd you do that?" I exclaimed, my eyes never leaving Mark's head.

Tyson exploded. "What do you mean why did I do that? I did that to stop him from kissing you!" he yelled, his anger radiating off of him.

I lifted my gaze to meet him. "You didn't have to throw a stapler!" I simply stated, letting Mark fall to the floor.

Suddenly, Mark jumped up, and held my hands in his. "Oh, Hilary, I knew you cared for me…."

I rolled my eyes, as Tyson screamed, "You just don't learn!". "Dream on, Mark. You could have been killed."

Mark looked deep in my eyes, and I felt disgusted. "My precious Hilary, why would you care for me if you didn't have feelings for me?"

"THAT"S IT!" Tyson screamed, a red aura surrounding him. He pointed a finger in Mark's direction. "You and me, beybattle after school! You're going down, you stupid perv!"

I gaped at him, as did the class. I mean, Tyson's always been…..a _performance_, but never about me. It's usually about a battle or one of his friends. Unless I count in that category, of course. Not battles, I mean, that we're friends. Then it would make perfect sense.

Mark shrugged. "Fine, whatever. We'll see who is best for Hilary's affections." He said gallantly, taking my hand and kissing it. My eyes widened and a blush appeared over my face, and then he was out the door and gone.

I looked over at Tyson and watched his expression shift from anger to Mark, to anger at me, which is ten times worse.

"Just what in all the names of heck were you doing?" he cried, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

I smiled sweetly, feeling bold enough to ignite his anger. "I was making sure he wasn't hurt." I answered, leaning against my desk once again.

His eyes blazed with fury. "He was being a sick, twisted perv and you wanted to see if he was okay?" he questioned angrily, his brows furrowed with confusion and uncontrolled rage.

"Um…well, you did throw a stapler at him."

"So?!"

"Why couldn't it be something that doesn't have the potential to kill him? Like a pencil maybe?"

"Who said I didn't want to kill him?"

"Tyson!"

"What, Hil?" he asked, stepping towards me. "I have a right to be angry, since he was hitting on you! You think I'm gonna let him do that after we--"

I interrupted him. "—became engaged, I know. But I can take care of myself, okay? I had that perfectly under control." I stated, nodding my head and crossing my arms over my chest.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Right. So why didn't you do anything when he was trying to kiss you?"

I felt myself flush at that question and I couldn't come up with an answer for a bit. I looked down and I knew the answer, because I was frozen. I was in shock. But that would make me look weak and I couldn't say that. Instead, I said, "Look, Tyson, I appreciate it. I really do. But let me fight my own battles, okay? I can deal with a perv like him on my own terms, and I don't need you to interfere."

"So what are you saying? That I don't need to help you out?"

I sighed and pushed myself off the desk. "No, I'm saying that it's my fight, so let me handle it."

"No." Tyson stated simply, looking directly at me. "If anything's happening with anybody else, it has nothing to do with me. But if it's about you," he paused, "it has _everything_ to do with me. It's become my business since the time he got that idea that he can do this to you. I don't care what you think, you're my fiancée, so shut up and let me fight for you."

I felt myself blush pleasantly, but one part of me, my pride, wouldn't let it go. Instead of smiling, which is what my heart and soul wanted me to do, I narrowed my eyes. "You just don't get it, do you?"

I threw my hands up in the air. "I'm so tired of waiting for you to get it. And I'm not sticking around for you to get the message." I said, before grabbing my lunch and leaving the classroom. I gave him a glare, that wasn't that powerful, before I left.

So, now I'm confused. I'm glad that he wants to help me and fight for me. But can't I fight for myself? I'm not a baby. And I'm sure not weak.

Come to think of it, I've never thought of myself as a damsel in distress. Well, except for when those guys kidnapped me and Kenny, but that's totally different. Now Tyson's just fighting for me.

I like that. He's fighting for me. Just for me. Me, Hilary future Granger. Hilary Tyson Granger.

I think I should stop writing before I go way overboard.

**Same day, my room, 8 pm**

I ran anxiously from the school, desperate to get to Tyson's match with Mark. I had to run all the way from school, to my house, then to the park, where the duel was going down. There was no way I was letting Tyson fight alone.

By the time I got there, Tyson and Mark were already trash-talking each other. I hate this part. They stare each other down and talk. Like, what the hell?

Anyways, I sighed a breath of relief as I got there. I approached Tyson and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly when he turned to me. "I know you'll do great." I said meaningfully.

Tyson grabbed my hands in his and looked deeply in my eyes. "Do you really mean that?" he asked, hope filling his eyes.

I smiled once again. "Well, of course you will! Cause you'll be blading with me!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out my beyblade. I pushed a stunned Tyson out of my way and pointed at Mark. "You'll pay for what you tried to do to me today!" I said, anger seeping out of my words.

Tyson, snapping out of his stunned world, grabbed my wrist angrily. "There's no way you're blading with me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. You'd want to blade if the roles were switched, so stop being a pest and let me!"

"No!" he exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. "There's more to this, isn't there? You have an ulterior motive, don't you?"

I blinked. What is he talking about? "Um…he looked up my skirt and tried to kiss me. I think I have an appropriate motive, don't you think?" I asked innocently, but inside I was seething. This is my fight; I didn't need anybody fighting for me!

"I don't care! I challenged him, so it's my fight!"

"Well, you shouldn't have challenged him in the first place!"

"What am I supposed to do? Let him touch you when you're mine?"

I stopped short, my breath catching in my throat. _When you're mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. _I belonged to someone.

And it scared me. A lot. Now that I think about it, it makes me have these flutters in my stomach.

But anyways, back to the subject. Tyson was staring at me intently, but blushing all the while, and I was about to stammer some unintelligent response back until someone coughed on the other side of me.

"You know, Tyson, why not let Hilary battle me? I mean, I wasn't hitting on you or anything." Mark said, highly amused at our argument.

Tyson growled. "Shut up, you perv! You don't have a right to talk!"

I smiled weakly. "C'mon, Tyson. Let me battle him, please! I want to defend myself for a change!"

Tyson stared long hard at me, and then glanced back to Mark. "If he touches you during the match, I'll swear I'll…"

He didn't finish his sentence, because I threw my arms around his neck. "Thanks, Tyson!" I exclaimed happily, pecking him once on the cheek before turning to Mark. "You're so dead."

Mark's smirk widened into a grin. "Let's make this interesting, shall we?"

Before I could answer, Tyson's voice rang up, as irritated as ever. "What do you mean, interesting?"

He smiled knowingly. "You know, if you win you get something, that whole jazz."

I grinned. "Fine, if you lose you got to stop being a perv. Now let's battle!"

He waggled his fingers. "What about me, Hilary? Don't I get something if I win?" he asked, his lecherous smile growing. I shuddered.

"You're not gonna win though, but fine. What do you want?" I asked, exasperatedly. God, he is so annoying.

He raised his eyebrows. "You know what I want, Hilary. If I win, I get a kiss from you." He said, his smile faltering a bit. I noticed it but didn't say anything more.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine, whatever. Can we battle now?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Wait!" yelled Tyson, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around. His eyes were burning with emotions and I felt trapped like I had yesterday in the closet. "You're gonna let him kiss you?" he asked sternly, shaking his head as if the thought was impossible.

"He's not going to win." I pointed out quietly. "Besides, I doubt the pretty boy can't even blade." I stated, turning back around. "Okay, finally. Let's finish this quick; I've got homework to do."

I'm going to skip this part, because compared to what happens next. All you need to know is that this guy is actually good, and I was almost this close to being lip locking with that freak. But luckily, I had Tyson behind me and telling me pointers. I don't know if that's cheating, but I'd do anything to win at that time.

So when the crowd dissipated and the only people left were Ben, Tyson and I, I took a good look at Mark. He looked sad and defeated, but still had his proud demeanor.

"Hey," I said, as I walked over to him. I saw a light of emotion as he looked up that I couldn't recognize, but as quickly as it came, it left. "Are you okay?"

He grinned. "I'll be fine after I--" His arms snaked to my waist, but Tyson's angry face made him stop and take his hand away, covering the mistake with a cough. "I'll be fine." He repeated.

I nodded. "That's good. Listen, no hard feelings, its just that I've got this big lug here and I don't think I can handle a fiancée and a lecher, you know?"

He smiled, and walked closer to me. "I understand," he whispered, giving me a friendly kiss on the cheek. He turned to Tyson and said, "You're a lucky dude." Before turning and walking away in the sunset.

I smiled and turned to face Tyson. "Well, I guess we should go---" I sweat dropped as I noticed Tyson fuming. "What now?"

He turned to me, flabbergasted. "What is that guy's problem? He's not yours to kiss!" he exclaimed, glaring deadly at Mark's retreating back.

I rolled my eyes. "And who I am around to kiss then, huh, _you_?" As soon as those exited my mouth, I regretted it. Why would I say that? Stuff like that is supposed to stay in my head!

Tyson blushed and looked down. "Well, I mean, err….we are engaged, after all." He finally stuttered out, his gaze never leaving the floor.

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, so you're using the engagement as reason to kiss me?" I asked with a slight irritation in my voice.

He looked up suddenly and took hold of my shoulders. "No way, I would never do that!" he cried dramatically, his grip on my shoulder so forceful that it made me flinch.

"So you'd never kiss me?" I asked eager to hear his response. His face lost its determination and all was left was pure confusion, and I felt a sudden urge to kiss him then.

He smiled softly, his eyes lingering from my eyes to my lips. "I'd never kiss you if you didn't want me to." He whispered, his voice becoming hoarse. I gulped as my eyes traveled to his mouth. And I wondered if I could kiss him again.

But then, I had to be the screw up that I am and I broke away from him, my eyes widened with surprise. He looked puzzled for a second, then angry. "God, Hil, what is wrong with you?"

Instantly, my awkwardness turned into anger. "What do you mean by that?!" I asked angrily, my nose being put in his face.

Tyson's face became a very interesting shade of red, and he smirked. "You're just scared, you big wimp." He stated, still smirking.

I gasped. "I am not a wimp! What would I be afraid of?" I asked.

He looked down at me as he walked closer to me. "Afraid of what you feel. You're afraid of me." He simply stated, looking down at me with blazing eyes. My eyes widened once more. _I was afraid of Tyson._

I gulped, backing away from him. I didn't need this. I just broke up with Ben for good, and I wasn't ready. I know I love Tyson, but wouldn't it be better if we just chilled out for a bit?

But of course, being the socially challenged girl I am, I didn't say that. I rolled my eyes and muttered a 'whatever' before turning around and leaving in the direction of home.

"Hilary, get back here! I'm not done with you!" he yelled after me. I kept on walking, but what he said next won't get out of my head.

"And I'm not gonna wait forever!"

**Well……………there you go. Tyson is a little OOC in this fic, but anyways review!!**


End file.
